Gray
by Blacktender
Summary: Kami bukanlah siapa-siapa, kami hanya pendatang baru di dunia ini. Meskipun kami hanya manusia, tapi kami bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan melampaui batas wajar seorang manusia. Kami tidak berpihak pada siapapun, kami tidak memihak hitam tidak juga tidak memihak putih, kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami inginkan. (Worse summary but Check this one out!) Warn Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : As You Know, not me.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ Naruto X Ino ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** AU,OOC, Half-Godlike!NaruIno, Aneh (Maybe), Mainstream (but I ain't think so) Etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Kami bukanlah siapa-siapa, kami hanya pendatang baru di dunia ini. Meskipun kami hanya manusia, tapi kami bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan melampaui batas wajar seorang manusia. Kami tidak berpihak pada siapapun, kami tidak memihak hitam tidak juga memihak putih, kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami inginkan **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Beginnin'**

Hujan tengah mengguyur kota Kuoh saat ini, hujan kali ini cukup deras hingga membuat penduduk kota itu lebih memilih untuk bersantai dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka di dalam rumah. Kalaupun ada yang masih beraktivitas diluar rumah saat hujan yang disertai beberapa angin kencang yang bertiup kesana kemari itu, itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Tapi satu hal yang sedang terjadi dan tidak ada satupun makhluk dikota ini yang menyadarinya. Dimana sekarang didepan sebuah pabrik yang sudah terbakar tengah terjadi pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang memakaii jubah ber-Hoody berwarna hitam polos dan beraksen awan merah kepada iblis liar yang kurang lebih berjumlah 15 ekor.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Kemampuan yang diperlihatkan oleh orang tersebut sangatlah mengerikan. Bukan hanya menusuk, namun menebas, memotong, bahkan memutilasi satu tubuh menjadi 20 bagian dengan pedang yang ada digenggamannya. Sungguh, jika ada yang melihat pembantaian itu, siapapun itu akan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya atau bahkan pingsan (Bagi kebanyakan orang bermental lemah atau mereka yang berkelamin perempuan).

Entah kebetulan atau apa, pembantaian itu berhenti, atau lebih tepatnya selesai bersamaan dengan sang langit yang menghentikan tangisnya. Sekarang seluruh potongan tubuh para iblis liar itu bertumpuk disatu tempat, tanah didempat itu sekarang terlihat menjadi kolam merah akibat darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

Sosok tersangka utama pembantaian itu sekarang terlihat sedang berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun sambil memandang hasil dari apa yang dilakukannya malam ini. namun detik seterusnya, sosok itu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit yang masih terlihat agak mendung, namun tidak sepekat beberapa jam yang lalu. jika kau melihatnya dari atas, maka kau akan melihat sosok itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topeng berbentuk wajah tubah berwarna putih (Topeng menma tapi lubang kedua matanya lebih besar) dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna hitam berpola riak air berwarna merah darah, pola riak air berwarna merah darah sepasang mata itu terlihat bercahaya di kegelapan, hingga menambahkan kesan terror bagi siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya.

Sosok itu masih tetap dengan posisinya walaupun dia tau ada yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa meter dibelakangnya muncul pendar lingkaran sihir khas milik salah satu Clan iblis kelas atas di Underworld, lingkaran sihir milik Clan Gremory. Tak lama lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan 5 orang, lebih tepatnya iblis. Seakan buta dengan keadaan, sosok itu masih mempertahankan posisinya sampai saat ini.

"Siapa kau?" sosok King dari kelompok itu, seperti yang sudah kalian tau dan sama seperti fic-fic lain bernama Rias Gremory bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras dengan harapan sosok yang membelakangi mereka itu menoleh dan melihat mereka. bahkan saking penasarannya, ia tidak menyadari kalau 2 rekannya saat ini tengah mengeluarkan pendapat dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mereka.

Dimana laki-laki berrambut coklat yang menyandang gelar Sekiryuutei saat ini sedang pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin melihat puluhan potongan tubuh yang sebenarnya jika dalam posisi utuh akan jauh lebih sedikit dari apa yang dilihatnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis cantik bertubuh Professional disampingnya, bukannya seperti si rambut coklat yang syok, malahan gadis itu terlihat begitu tertarik kepada sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya karena telah memperlihatkan hasil pertarungannya. Ya, gadis itu adalah si Akeno Himejima yang menyandang gelar _Sadisstic_ dari sang Buchou tercinta.

Harapan Rias agaknya kenyataan, sosok itu menurunkan wajahnya dan berbalik memandang mereka semua. Rias dan yang lainnya menahan nafas dan mundur selangkah setelah melihat sepasang riak air yang saat ini menatap mereka. perasaan mereka campur aduk antara takut dan ngeri melihat sepasang mata yang baru pertama kali melihatnya. _'M-mata itu, m-mengerikan/menakutkan,'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

Entah kenapa mereka bertiga merasakan terror yang mengerikan setelah melihat mata itu dan hati kecil mereka berkata untuk jangan pernah berurusan dengan sosok itu. Namun sebagai Raja yang baik, Rias menenangkan dirinya dan kembali melangkah selangkah kedepan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Rias kembali mengulang pertanyaannya karena sosok itu terus berdiam diri dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa," sosok itu menjawab dengan mata yang tadinya mengamati mereka berlima satu per satu sekarang fokus kearah Rias. Namun itu hanya sebentar, "Dan sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai, lebih baik aku pergi." setelahnya sosok itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"HEY BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHIRAUKAN PERTANYAAN BUCHOU HAH!" Issei membuang rasa takutnya karena merasa bahwa sosoknya itu tidak sopan pada Buchou tercintanya.

Dan karena perkataan Issei barusan, sosok yang berjalan menjauh itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Issei, lalu kembali berjalan. Issei semakin merasa kesal dengan tingkah sosok tersebut, oh sepertinya bukan kesal, melainkan marah sehingga ia memunculkan Sacred Gearnya dan melipat gandakan kekuatannya. Suara mekanik yang berasal dari Sacred Dear Boosted Gear itu tidak diindahkan oleh sosok itu dan malah terus berjalan.

"RASAKAN INI BRENGSEK!"

Sosok itu menghela nafas sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Issei yang sudah meningkatkan kekuatan tanya 10 kali lipat dan sekarang sudah melompat dan mengarahkan tinjunya kearah sosok tersebut.

Grep!

Issei melotot setelah sosok itu menangkap kepalan tangannya dengan mudah dan tanpa terkena efek secuilpun padahal ia sudah meningkatkan kekuatannya. Bukan Cuma Issei, Rias dan rekan-rekannya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Issei.

Buagh!

Dan dengan sekejap, issei meringis kesakitan setelah sosok itu memukul pipinya hingga ia terpental beberapa langkah kebelakang dan jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Sekiryuutei muda itu kembali berdiri dan kembali ingin menghajar sosok yang kini sedang mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kearah Issei. Baru saja ia akan kembali mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah topeng sosok itu, namun..

" _ **Shinra Tensei.."**_

 _Brakk!_

Tubuh Issei terpental dan melesat dengan kencang kebelakang setelah sosok itu menggumamkan nama tekhniknya.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Pohon yang ditabrak Issei tumbang membuktikan serangan sosok itu tidak bisa diremehkan, issei berteriak kesakitan dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Teman-teman dan Kingnya meneriakkan dirinya dan segera menghampiri dirinya. sungguh, pertama kali dihidupnya ia merasakan rasa sakit yang ia terima saat ini. kalau dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit saat di tusuk oleh tombak cahaya Raynare beberapa hari yang lalu, sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini jauh lebih besar dari yang ia rasakan dari tombak Raynare. Bagaimana tidak, tulang belakang dan tulang rusuknya sepertinya patah dan nyaris hancur.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan pada si Mesum itu." gumam sosok itu sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan keempat iblis muda yang tengah panik melihat keadaan Issei itu.

* * *

" _Tadaima_."

Sosok itu sekarang tengah membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar di wilayah pinggir kota Kuoh. Sosok itu masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana saat ini seorang gadis berrambut kuning cerah diikat Ponytail dan berjalan kearahnya. Senyum gadis itu mengembang ketika melihat orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

" _Okaerinasai nee Anata!"_ gadis bermata Aquamarine yang bernama Ino itu berucap senang.

Sosok itu menyibak Hoody yang menutupi kepalanya dan melepaskan Topeng Rubah yang menutupi wajahnya, dan sekarang terlihatlah wajah dan rambut sosok yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Sosok tersebut ternyata seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Ino bahkan warna rambut mereka berdua sama, namun rambut pemuda didepannya itu cenderung berwarna emas serta rambutnya memiiki jambang yang membingkai wajahnya, mata yang tadinya terlihat menyeramkan itu sekarang berubah menjadi Shappire yang menawan.

Pemuda yang bernama asli Namikaze Naruto itu mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari gadis didepannya. " _Anata?_ Bukankah itu kedengarannya berlebihan Ino?" katanya.

Ino tertawa mendengarnya, "Hehe, menurutku kalau aku memanggilmu begitu, aku merasa kita sudah menjadi suami-istri, hehe.." katanya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja ya," kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

Lalu Naruto mengajak Ino duduk di Sofa yang ada diruangan itu dan duduk bersebelahan, mereka berdua terus bercakap-cakap mengenai masalah apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. dimulai dari kejadian tadi pagi saat mereka di sekolah, sampai kejadian saat Naruto membantai dan memutilasi beberapa iblis liar beberapa saat yang lalu, naruto juga menceritakan kejadian saat ia membuat Issei merasakan salah satu _Bassic_ _Ability_ miliknya.

Tak terasa malam sudah semakin larut, akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan obloran mereka dan mereka berjalan untuk tidur. Namun sebelum itu Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum menyusul kekasihnya ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Pagi : 06.56 AM.

Terlihat Naruto dan Ino berjalan santai di terotoar jalan, mereka saat ini memakai seragam sekolah mereka. ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua adalah murid Akademi Kuoh angkatan terakhir, dan mereka juga sekelas. Ya, walaupun baru beberapa hari mereka menginjakkan kaki di Kota ini, mereka sudah mendaftarkan diri mereka ke sekolah yang dulunya dikhususkan untuk perempuan itu.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya bukan dari dimensi ini, namun karena suatu kejadian mereka terdampar kedunia ini. mereka berdua adalah Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang berasal dari Clan tingkat tinggi, Namikaze dan Yamanaka. Dimana Clan Namikaze yang terkenal akan kemampuan mereka dalam kecerdasan tingkat tinggi dan kemampuan memanipulasi Ruang dan Waktu. Clan Yamanaka sendiri diakui orang-orang dalam keahlian mereka dalam seni Senjata dan kemampuan Transfer fikiran atau lebih singkatnya dalam hal telepati.

Bagi mereka berdua, dunia baru mereka ini cukup menarik, dimana tidak ada satupun _Shinobi_ maupun _Kunoichi_ disini, yang ada malah makhluk Supernatural seperti Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Yokai, Vampir, dan golongan-golongan lainnya. Dan kebetulan hari ini adalah satu tahun dari kedatangan mereka.

Sebelum mendatangi kota ini, bahkan negara ini, mereka berdua telah beberapa kali berpindah tempat, dari kota satu ke kota lain, atau dari negara satu ke negara lain. Baiklah, scan fokus ke Naruto dan Ino yang saat ini sudah sampai digerbang pintu sekolah mereka. oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan, mereka berdua juga adalah siswa yang popular disini menyaingi duo _Onee-sama_ dan seluruh anggota OSIS, jadi jangan heran kalau sekarang para siswa dan siswi berteriak kesetanan memanggil Naruto dan Ino.

Skip : Atap sekolah : Waktu Istirahat

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, dengan Naruto yang saat ini tidur dipangkuan Ino yang juga sedang bermain-main dengan rambut bahkan sekali-sekali juga memainkan wajah kekasihnya. Seperti saat ini, Ino sedang memainkan rahang kekasihnya, menaik dan kembali menurunkannya hingga terlihat sekarang Naruto yang seperti ikan yang megap-megap kekuarangan air.

"Kau ini suka sekali memainkan rahangku ya."tiba-tiba Naruto membuka mata dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Habisnya kau tidur melulu Naruto- _kun_ hehe," kekeh Ino.

Dari pada kalian iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, khususnya para jomblo. Kita beralih ke sebrang, ketempat pertemuan para Iblis yang menghuni tempat ini.

"Kau yakin hanya melihatnya sendirian?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata dengan dada berukuran memperihatinkan diantara para perempuan seusianya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik seorang gadis dengan dada berukuran menggiurkan(?).

Ya, setelah si dada Menggiurkan aka Rias menceritakan pengalaman dirinya dan para budaknya saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Si dada berukuran memperihatinkan aka Sona menanyai hal tersebut hanya untuk mencari kepastian.

"Aku dan juga _Peerage_ milikku juga pernah bertemu dengan dia, tapi saat itu kami bertemu dengannya tak hanya sendiri, tapi dia bersama seseorang yang memakai jubah yang sama seperti miliknya."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut tipis gadis berkacamata barusan membuat Rias tertarik dan mendapatkan informasi tambahan tentang calon Peeragenya itu. ya, dari semalam Rias tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan dan mencari tahu informasi tentang orang misterius itu. sekarang Rias sangat terobsesi menjadikan orang Misterius itu menjadi bagian dari kelompoknya, apa lagi setelah melihat tekhnik yang dikeluarkan oleh orang misterius semalam.

"Bisa kau menceritakannya sona?" harap Rias. Dan Sona menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bersedia.

 **Flashback.**

Malam ini adalah malam berdarah di kawasan pinggir Kota Kuoh sebelah barat. Bagaimana tidak, puluhan Malaikat pendosa saat ini sedang dibantai habis-habisan oleh 2 orang yang memakai Jubah ber Hoody berwarna hitam beraksen awan merah. Yang menjadi kesan Ironisnya adalah, para malaikat pendosa itu baru saja selesai pesta Sex dengan beberapa gadis yang mereka culik dari kawasan itu, setelah selesai memperkosa para korbannya, mereka langsung membunuh gadis-gadis yang bernasip ironis tersebut. Sungguh, kenikmatan berakhir dengan kematian.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, dua Orang itu datang dan langsung membabat mereka dengan tak kenal Ampun hingga sekarang, yang sudah memasuki menit ke 2. Kurang lebih 50 malaikat jatuh itu sudah menjadi ratusan potongan, tempat itu juga sekarang menjadi kolam darah para malaikat pendosa.

Menariknya, semua potongan tubuh itu bertumpuk di satu tempat dan salah satu dari kedua orang berjubah itu duduk di puncak gundukan potongan-potongan tubuh tersebut, sedangkan yang satunya, mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan malam itu.

Tiba-tiba, pendar lingkaran sihir muncul ditempat yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Dalam sekejap, beberapa remaja tiba-tiba muncul dari lingkaran tersebut. Dan setelah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mereka, mereka langsung membulatkan mata mereka dan keringat dingin masing-masing keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Demi celana dalam Satan Lucifer, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat pemandangan yang semengerikan itu, dimana saat ini mereka sedang melihat kolam darah dan ratusan potongan tubuh para malaikat pendosa itu.

' _Rupanya ini yang membuat energi para Malaikat jatuh yang aku rasakan tadi hilang satu persatu,'_ batin sang king dari kelompok itu. lalu ia melihat kedua orang pelaku pembantaian dan pemutilasian tersebut. ' _Dan siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua, baru kali ini aku melihatnya?'_ dan tanda tanya besar tulah yang saat ini menggerogoti fikirannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi. Apa kalian yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Sona hati-hati agar kedua orang misterius itu tidak mensteples(?) mereka menjadi musuh. Bisa mati muda mereka.

"Benar, lantas apa yang kau inginkan setelah kau mengetahuinya?"

' _Perempuan?'_ Sona terkejut mendengar suara feminim namun agak berat dari sosok yang tengah duduk di atas tumpukan potongan tubuh Malaikat pendosa tersebut. Dan sepertinya Sona gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan balik barusan, apalagi hawa terror yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Aku merasakan ada iblis liar yang sedang berkeliaran di pinggir kota sebelah timur." Sosok yang sedari tadi mendongakkan kepalanya itu akhirnya memandang tamu mereka dan lagi-lagi, mata yang bersinar di kegelapan itu menambah kesan Terror bagi para Iblis Muda itu.

' _M-mata itu, mengerikan/m-menakutkan.'_ Batin semua yang melihatnya.

"Ahh sayang sekali ya, padahal aku berniat memotong-motong tubuh kalian juga, tapi sepertinya ada mangsa lain yang lebih _pantas_ merasakan pedangku ini." sambil memainkan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya seraya berkata.

Sona dan para budaknya meneguk ludah mereka masing-masing, membayangkan bagaimana keadaan mereka kalau apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar-benar terjadi. Mereka sebenarnya sudah tidak betah melihat kedua orang itu, selain karena hasil perbuatan mereka, aura serta terror yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang itu membuat mereka menciut.

 _ **Flash!**_

Saat sosok yang duduk diatas tumpukan potongan tubuh para pendosa itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan sosok yang satunya, mereka menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan kilat berwarna hitam.

Sekarang yang masih tersisa ditempat itu hanya kelompok Sona dan tumpukan potongan tubuh para Malaikat pendosa itu yang entah kenapa baru sekarang melebur dan mengurai menjadi debu-debu hitam yang berterbangan disekitar tempat itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua, dari aura yang aku rasakan, mereka adalah manusia, namun energi yang mengalir didalam tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak aku kenali," gumam Sona yang masih memandang tempat terakhir kedua sosok itu sebelum menghilang.

 **Flashback end.**

Rias terlihat berfikir setelah mendengar cerita teman masa kecil sekaligus Rivalnya itu, tak hanya Rias, semua yang ada disana juga larut dalam fikiran masing-masing hingga bunyi Bell istirahat sudah habis membuyarkan mereka semua. Sona dan kelompoknya berdiri diikuti oleh Rias dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini Rias?" tanya Sona sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tertarik dengan orang itu dan apa yang dia miliki, aku akan menjadikannya salah satu _Peerage_ milikku!" kata Rias begitu yakin dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

"Aku sarankan kau jangan melakukannya Rias." Rias yang tadinya bersemangat malah sekarang terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Sona.

"Kenapa? Apa kau yang akan menjadikan orang itu menjadi salah satu _Peerage_ milikmu? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Sona menghela Nafas melihat kenaifan seorang Rias sekarang, menjadikan orang itu sebagai budaknya? Itu sama saja dengan menyuruh King Kobra liar untuk masuk kedalam kurungan, mustahil!

"Tidak, justru aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Dari apa yang aku lihat, orang itu sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan iblis seperti kita. Bisa saja kau terbunuh bila kau ceroboh saat bertemu dan mendekati dia."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Rias terdiam, dan dan memikirkan perkataan Sona.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Notes :**

 **Hey yo yo yo! Tsup y'all! How's Life?**

 **Hehe, akhirnya. Senang bisa kembali keduniaku yang kedua ini.**

 **Maaf Ruins baru nongol lagi setelah lenyap tiba-tiba selama beberapa bulan ini. jika ada di antara kalian yang menunggu fic-ficku yang lain dan merasa kecewa padaku karena tidak update-update. Aku minta maaf. Tapi apa boleh buat, masa SMAku sekarang sudah hilang dan harus menghadapi apa yang namanya kesulitan hidup. I know I'm still tenageer, but harm water force me to do what Adult person do. I hope you down with me (sok inggris, lol)**

 **Oh iya, aku hadir membawa cerita baru padahal yang lainnya belum kelar. Tapi apa boleh buat, fic ini sudah berumur sama seperti AONL chapter 3, daripada aku hapus lebih baik aku post ya, hehe.**

 **Oke, jika ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan atau sarankan. Silahkan Review ya, hehe.**

 **Decepticons! Mundur!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya :**

"Tidak, justru aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Dari apa yang aku lihat, orang itu sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan iblis seperti kita. Bisa saja kau terbunuh bila kau ceroboh saat bertemu dan mendekati dia."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Rias terdiam, dan dan memikirkan perkataan Sona.

* * *

"Decepticons." = Talk.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Inner.

" **Decepticons."** = Talk (Mons/SG)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Inner (Mons/SG)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Time and Place

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **Battle of Naruto Vs. Hakuryuukou**

* * *

 _Trank!_

Suara logam beradu barusan terdengar setelah Katana yang dipegang oleh Ino beradu dengan besi hitam yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Bukannya mereka sedang ada masalah atau apa hingga mereka beradu senjata, tapi saat ini mereka tengah Sparing di belakang rumah mereka. saat ini mereka sudah memasuki menit ke 55 Sparing mereka.

Mereka berdua terus beradu senjata dengan kondisi mereka yang sedikit berbeda, dimana saat ini Ino bermandian keringat dan terus berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan ritme membabi buta. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri nampak santai dengan mata hitam berpola riak air berwarna merahnya yang memandang dan memptediksi gerakan kilat gadis didepannya walaupun saat ini pakaian yang dikenakannya terdapat bekas sabetan di beberapa bagian.

 _Trank!_

Sepertengah detik saja terlambat, Naruto bisa saja menjadi _Almarhum_ karena katana yang digenggam Ino melesat dan akan menebas lehernya. Namun beruntung, dengan cepat naruto memblock tebasan itu dengan besi hitam yang ia genggam.

 _Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Adu senjata itu terus saja berlanjut, namun terlihat ada yang janggal, dimana Naruto hanya memblock serangan membabi buta Ino tanpa balas menyerang. Kenapa begitu, Sparing mereka ini sebenarnya hanya untuk melatih kecepatan Ino dalam melakukan _Attack_ , dimana Naruto hanya akan memblock serangan kilat dan membabi buta yang dilancarkan oleh Ino.

Hal ini mereka lakukan karena memang Ino lebih mengutamakan serangan dan kecepatan dalam bertarung. Walaupun sekarang kecepatan serangannya sudah masuk ke kategori Ultraspeed, namun ino masih saja merasa kurang cepat, hingga ia terus saja meminta Naruto Sparing dengannya. Dan sebagai orang yang lebih unggul dan lebih kuat dengannya, Naruto dengan senang hati menerima ajakan kekasihnya.

 _Kringg~ Kringg~_

Jam weker yang di taruh tak jauh dari mereka baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya, dan itu menandakan Sparring mereka kali ini sudah berakhir. Dengan itu Ino berhenti menyerang Naruto dan mengajak kekasih pirangnya itu untuk duduk dan istirahat di teras belakang rumah mereka.

"Ku ucapkan selamat untukmu Ino, dalam satu jam kau sudah berhasil memberi sabetan sebanyak tujuh kali di pakaianku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, namun bukannya senang atau apa, Ino malah kelihatan kecewa dari raut muka yang diperlihatkannya.

"Tapi, aku masih saja merasa lambat. Targetku 10 sabetan dalam satu jam, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menembus target yang sudah aku tetapkan," jawab Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena masih saja menganggap dirinya terlalu lambat.

"Oh ayolah, jangan murung begitu. Sepatutnya kau senang karena hari ini kau lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, kemarin kau hanya bisa memberikan 6 sayatan dan sekarang kau bertambah cepat, walaupun hanya satu poin, kurasa kekuatanmu sudah semakin bertambah setiap harinya."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu dan juga setelah merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya yang sekarang tergerai dengan bebas. Setelah itu, ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Apa benar kecepatanku bertambah Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan barusan, lalu ia menepuk kepala kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. "Itu benar Ino, dan sekarang berhentilah murung begitu, kau kelihatan jelek tahu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum daripada terus saja murung begitu," goda Naruto.

Ino memerah, yah, meskipun baru satu tahun mereka menjalin kasih. Tetap saja gadis Yamanaka itu malu-malu saat Naruto memuji atau menggodanya. Eh! Tunggu dulu! Ino mengingat sesuatu, bukankah hari ini adalah ulang tahun hubungan mereka? ah kenapa ia bisa lupa akan hari penting baginya itu.

Seakan membaca fikiran sang kekasih, Naruto tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambut kekasihnya. "Karena hari ini adalah hari jadi hubungan kita, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling kota, bagaimana?" imbuh Naruto.

Mata Ino nampak bersinar antusias mendengar ajakan kekasih setelah mendengar kata _jalan-jalan_. Yah, meskipun dalam pertempuran di sangat dingin dan tak kenal kata kasihan untuk memotong-motong tubuh musuhnya, tetap saja ia adalah seorang gadis normal pada umumnya yang akan senang ketika diajak keluar oleh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Ino semangat dan menarik tangan Naruto yang _Sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Setidakny kita mandi dulu Ino, apa kau yakin jalan-jalan dengan baju kotor begitu?"

Seketika Ino berhenti menarik tangannya dan nyengir. Langsung saja dia masuk kedalam rumah mereka untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menghela Nafas panjangnya.

* * *

3 Jam kemudian.

' _Hahh, menyesal aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan, uang yang susah payah aku kumpulkan sekarang habis tak tersisa,'_ fikir Naruto yang sekarang sedang merutuki semua isi dompetnya habis setelah Ino kekasihnya membeli alat-alat kecantikan dan beberapa stel pakaian.

Ya, sekarang mereka sedang berjalan keluar dari Mall yang ada di pusat kota. Ino yang tak henti-hentinya antusias dan sekarang sedang menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang membawa barang belanjaan mereka. _'Tapi tak apalah, yang penting sekarang dia tidak murung lagi, lagipula uang bisa aku cari lagi nanti.'_ Lanjutnya.

Oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan saja, sekarang baju yang mereka kenakan adalah salah satu baju yang mereka beli beberapa menit yang lalu, dan baju yang mereka pakai adalah Kaos Couple Ripcurl berwarna merah, sedangkan bawahan yang mereka kenakan juga hampir sama, yaitu naruto memakai celana Army pendek _Peter Says Denim_ , sedangkan Ino mengenakan rok pendek yang bermerek dan berwarna sama dengan Naruto.

"Hay Namikaze- _san_ , Yamanaka- _san_!"

Tak lama berjalan menjauh dari Mall tersebut, Naruto dan Ino menghentikan langkah mereka karena sekarang yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka adalah dua orang gadis yang sekelas dengan mereka, mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Dan yang menyapa mereka barusan adalah Akeno.

"Oh hay Gremory- _san_ Himejima- _san_!" balas Ino, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua gadis didepannya

"Wah, sepertinya kalian habis selesai belanja ya." Akeno kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, sedangkan Rias hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah satu-satunya laki-laki disana.

"Haha, kau benar Himejima- _san_. Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ habis berkeliling, dan sebelum kami pulang, aku mengajak Naruto melihat-lihat dan membeli beberapa helai pakaian di Mall itu," kata Ino sambil menunjuk Mall yang ada dibelakang mereka. Akeno yang tertarik dengan apa yang Ino katakan tadi melirik ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat.

"Oh iya, kau dan Gremory- _san_ sedang apa disini? Tak biasanya aku melihat kalian jalan-jalan seperti ini." Akeno dan Rias saling pandang sejenak lalu Akeno mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Yah, karena hari ini libur sekolah, aku dan Rias hanya keluar untuk berkeliling, sama seperti kalian." Ino mengangguk setuju mendengar hal itu.

Sebenarnya saat ini Ino hanya melakukan sandiwara menjadi teman kelas yang baik didepan kedua Iblis muda itu, sebenarnya Ino agak malas berada dalam situasi ini, namun apa boleh buat, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya mengobrol dengan mereka berdua, fikirnya.

"Oh iya Himejima- _san_ Gremory- _san_. Kami permisi dulu, aku dan Naruto-kun ada sedikit urusan yang harus kami kerjakan."

Akeno tersenyum lagi, senyum itu terlihat jelas dimata Naruto bahwa senyum yang diperlihatkan gadis itu adalah senyum palsu. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu di kelas besok Yamanaka- _san_ Namikaze- _san_."

Dengan begitu, Ino dan Naruto kembali berjalan menjauh dari kedua Iblis muda itu, terlihat Ino yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto dan sesekali tertawa dengan pembicaraan yang entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Akeno yang melihat kemesraan pasangan itu hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa, lain halnya dengan Gadis Gremory yang ada disampingnya. Rias tak henti-hentinya menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

' _Anda saja aku yang berada di posisi Ino-san, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia. Sampai kapan aku harus begini, hanya melihat pemuda yang ku sukai dari jauh,'_ fikir Gremory muda itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit menyendu.

Rias dikejutkan dengan Akeno yang menegurnya, beberapa saat setelahnya, kedua Iblis muda itu kembali berjalan dan menuju Mall yang tak jauh dari sana. Tanpa menyadari kalau saat ini Ino sedang menyeringai karena mengetahui isi fikiran gadis Gremory itu.

Oh iya, kalau seorang Yamanaka yang sudah menguasai kemampuan telepati mereka, mereka akan mampu membangkitkan kemampuan Khusus dan Spesial dari Clannya, yaitu mereka bisa menembus dan membaca fikiran orang lain, sungguh kemampuan yang sangat berguna saat berada di saat pertempuran.

' _Haha, sepertinya ini menarik. Ternyata gadis Gremory itu mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Naruto-kun. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat apa saja yang akan kau lakukan untuk kedepannya,'_ fikir Ino saat menghentikan tawanya tanpa menoleh kearah gadis Gremory itu.

* * *

Siang akhirnya berganti menjadi malam. Suasana kota malam ini agak sepi karena jam telah menunjukkan angka 10.48 PM. Kebanyakan dari penduduk memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk mengumpulkan tenaga yang akan mereka gunakan besok.

Berbeda dengan penduduk kota, Naruto dan Ino saat ini keluar dari rumah mereka dengan menggunakan kostum mereka, jubah ber-Hoody berwarna hitam beraksen Awan Merah. Topeng yang mereka kenakan juga sama, namun yang membedakanya hanya garis aksennya saja, kalau Naruto menggunakan topeng Kitsune berwarna putih dengan garis merah, Ino mengenakan topeng Kitsune berwarna putih polos dengan garis Ungu. Yah, bisa dibilang Ungu adalah warna kesukaan gadis bermata Aquamarine itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai dan berjalan berdampingan. Sebenarnya hampir setiap malam mereka melakukan kegiatan ini, mencari sampah setiap golongan dan memusnahkannya, hal itu menjadi hobby tersendiri bagi mereka.

" **Wah-wah, sepertinya aku beruntung malam ini, makanan datang dengan sendirinya ketempatku, khu..khu..khu.."**

Naruto dan Ino berhenti dan saling pandang sejenak. Dari tempat gelap yang ada didepan mereka, keluar sebuah makhluk yang besarnya 3 kali lipat dengan besar Naruto dan Ino. Makhluk itu mempunyai bentuk yang agak aneh, yaitu memiliki tubuh seperti manusia namun kepalanya berbentuk kepala Komodo.

" **Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap menjadi makan malamku? Kalaupun kalian Lari, kalian tidak akan lolos dariku,"** ujar sosok itu dengan nada berat dan sombong.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya, sepertinya menarik bertarung dengan sesama pengguna pedang," kata Ino sambil melirik pedang besar yang dibawa sosok makhluk aneh yang ada didepan mereka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang memberikan ruang untuk pertarungan kekasihnya. Ino Sendiri langsung men summon pedang miliknya, pedang itu berwarna perak di bagian bilahnya, sedangkan gagangnya berwarna emas dengan permata Berwarna Aquamarine di tengahnya, dan dilapisi dengan perban dibagian tempat menggenggamnya. Tak salah lagi kalau pedang itu adalah 1 dari 3 pedang legenda yang berada didunia Shinobi, Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

" **Hahaha, kau mau bermain denganku manusia? Baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati akan bermain denganmu,"** ucap makhluk itu sambil mempersiapkan pedang yang ada digenggamannya.

Kemudian makhluk itu berlari kearah ino yang saat ini sedikit merunduk dan menaruh kaki kirinya dibelakang dan menekuk kaki kanannya didepan. Ino menunggu momen yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangannya. Setelah merasakan kalau waktunya sudah tepat..

" _ **Fatal Flash.."**_

 _Flashh!_

Setelah membisikkan nama tekhniknya, Ino melesat dengan kecepatan kilat yang takkan terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Kurang dari satu detik, Ino sudah berdiri 3 meter di belakang makhluk yang entah kenapa sekarang mematung ditempatnya itu.

 _Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!_

Kedua tangan dan kaki makhluk itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dengan potongan yang sangat rapi, darah segar keluar dari tempat potongan tersebut. Makhluk itu mengaum kesakitan setelah kedua tangan dan kakinya lepas dari tempatnya.

" **Hahahaha!"** namun sosok itu tertawa entah kenapa, bagian tubuhnya yang terpotong kini kembali tumbuh, sedangkan tangan dan kakinya yang terpotong tadi melebur menjadi abu, makhluk itu kembali berdiri setelah tubuhnya selesai berregenerasi dan menatap Ino.

" **Ku akui seranganmu barusan sangan cepat dan menyakitkan. Namun satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, namaku adalah Whiplash, iblis liar dan bekas Peerage dari Talon Phenex. Setelah aku membunuh Phenex itu, aku menyerap kemampuan Regenerasi miliknya hingga sekarang kemampuan Regenerasiku sama seperti kemampuan Clan Phenex. Sebesar dan sefatal apapun seranganmu, itu tidak akan berpengaruh denganku,"** jelas makhluk yang bernama Whiplash tersebut.

Walaupun sedikit terkejut, Ino sekarang menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Bukannya tanpa alasan, _'Kemampuan Phenex, huh,'_ batinnya. Walaupun kurang dari setahun di dunia ini, Ino dan Naruto sering berurusan dengan anggota yang terkenal dengan julukan Iblis Abadi itu, dan mereka berdua sudah mengetahui apa saja kelebihan dan kelemahan Clan Iblis tingkat tinggi itu.

"Jadi begitu, huh? Itu membuatku semakin tertarik untuk membunuhmu Whiplash- _chan_ ," kata Ino dengan nada mengejek mencoba memprofokasi Iblis Liar didepannya.

" _ **Chan**_ **?! Brengsek! Akan aku cincang tubuhmu manusia keparat!"** dan sepertinya berhasil, Whiplash marah dan langsung berlari menyerang Ino yang semakin melebarkan seringaian dibalik topengnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Whiplash- _chan_!" dan dengan itu Ino juga ikut berlari kearah Whiplash.

 _Trank!_

Tebasan Whiplash yang ingin membelah dua tubuh Ino itu di Block dengan mudah oleh Putri yamanaka tersebut. Melihat serangannya gagal membuat Whiplash tak kehilangan akal, jangan sebut dirinya Iblis liar kelas A jika hanya berdiam diri setelah memberi serangan pertama barusan.

 _Wush!_

Tendangan yang mengarah ke pinggang Ino itu hanya mengenai Udara kosong karena Ino dengan cepat melompat kebelakang.

 _Tap, Flashh!_

 _Crashh!_

Sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang, Ino langsung melesat dengan kecepatan kilatnya dan berhasil memotong leher Whiplash. Namun seperti sebelumnya, kepala Whiplash tumbuh lagi, namun kalau dilihat dengan lebih teliti, Regenerasinya sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

 _Trank! Trank!_

Whiplash yang sudah marah tak ingin berkata-kata lagi dan langsung memberikan serangan membabi buta kearah Ino yang menangkis serangannya dengan mudah.

 _Buagh!_

" **AARRGGHHH!"**

Saking fokus dengan serangannya membuat Whiplash tidak menyadari dan terkena tendangan yang diselimuti chakra yang bersarang didadanya. Iblis liar itupun terpental agak jauh dan menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Whiplash yang sudah sangat marah langsung berlari dengan kencang dengan nafsu membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Namun baru setengah jarak antara dia dan Ino, sebuah bola kecil seukuran kelereng berwarna ungu melesat kearahnya dan masuk kedalam dada kanannya. Seketika itu Whiplash merasakan kalau tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan lagi, kecuali kepalanya. Lalu dia melihat siapa yang berani membuatnya seperti ini, dan yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya tepat kearahnya.

Ino yang mengetahui apa yang masuk kedalam tubuh Whiplash itu sedikit melotot dan langsung melompat dan mendarat di samping Naruto.

 **DUUAARRRR!**

Dan tubuh Whiplash meledak begitu saja, ledakan barusan cukup besar hingga tempat di sekitar Whiplas dipenuhi oleh debu hitam yang mengempul sangat tebal. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah kawah sedalam 4 meter dengan diameter sepanjang 9 meter. Tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan Whiplash setelah tubuhnya menjadi pusat ledakan tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku sih!" kata Ino yang sepertinya agak kesal karena Naruto dengan seenaknya meledakkan lawannya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya," kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan membuat Ino terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang sama seperti arah pandang Naruto. Dan yang terlihat dari pandangan Putri yamanaka itu adalah sosok yang berbalut Armor berwarna putih yang saat ini terbang dengan menggunakan sayap Mekanik berwarna Azure dibelakangnya. Ya, sekarang mereka sedang melihat sang Hakuryuuko masa kini yang juga sedan menatap mereka.

"Hakuryuukou kah?" gumam Ino setelah melihat si putih dengan gagahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Hime," jawab Naruto.

Sang Hakuryuukou saat ini turun dan mendara 5 meter didepan Naruto dan Ino. Sayap mekaniknya telah menghilang dan sekarang sang Hakuryuuko berjalan dengan tenang kearah Naruto.

" _Senang bertemu lagi dengan kalian, Akatsuki."_ Hakuryuukou mengeluarkan suaranya yang agak berat akibat effek Armor yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau mendatangi kami lagi Lucifer?" nada tidak bersahabat barusan keluar dari balik topeng sang Putri Yamanaka. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua tahu siapa yang ada dibalik Armor putih itu.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin membalas kekalahanku waktu itu!" nada yang sedikit berteriak itu keluar bersamaan dengan sang Hakuryuukou yang langsung melesat kearahnya.

"Mundurlah, biar aku yang menghadapinya," kata Naruto yang kini sudah mengaktifkan _Noroi Rinnegan_ di kedua matanya dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Hakuryuukou. Tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, Ino langsung menjauh kebelakang.

Naruto sendiri hanya berdiri ditempatnya tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun, saat Hakuryuukou sudah melompat dengan kepalan tanggan kanan yang akan meninju topengnya, naruto hanya menatap datar kepalan tangan itu. kedua pupil Noroi Rinnegannya tiba-tiba sedikit melebar dan bersamaan dengan itu..

 _Brakk!_

Tubuh Hakuryuukou terpental setelah merasakan tubuhnya berbenturan dengan suatu dinding keras yang tak terlihat.

 _Brakk!_

Sama seperti Nasib Issei yang sebelumnya mencoba untuk menyerangnya, Hakuryuukou menabrak sebuah pohon dibelakangnya hingga pohon itu tumbang, teriakan kesakitan Hakuryuukou juga langsung membahana ditempat itu.

Dengan terpogoh-pogoh, Hakuryuukou kembali berdiri dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan maniak bertarungnya, Nafsu bertarung yang ada didalam tubuhnya langsung keluar setelah merasakan tekhnik yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto barusan.

" **Cih, masih kuat seperti dulu, heh! Itulah yang membuatku sangat tertarik denganmu Akatsuki!"**

Setelah itu Hakuryuukou menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir di atasnya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari Demonic Power yang dipadatkan. Tombak-tombak itu langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah tubuh Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih saja terdiam ditempatnya.

 _Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!_

Puluhan tombak Demonic Power itu meledak secara beruntun setelah mengenai tubuh Naruto. Namun walaupun begitu, Hakuryuukou tidak menurunkan kesiagaannya karena dia tahu kalau serangannya barusan mustahil untuk membunuh lawannya kali ini.

Dan benar saja, setelah menerima semua tombak itu dan ledakan tombak-tombak itu menghasilkan asap hitam pekat, Hakuryuukou merasakan tekanan energi lawannya masih stabil, tidak berkurang dan tidak meningkat sedikitpun.

Setelah asap hitam itu menghilang, nampak Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagahnya ditengah-tengah sebuah Barrier yang ia ciptakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Barrier itu berwarna hitam Transparan, dan tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun. Hakuryuukou yang melihat itu menggeretakkan giginya karena marah. Dia langsung kembali melesat dengan kecepatan tertingginya hingga dalam waktu 1 detik dia sudah berada didepan Naruto dan langsung melesatkan pukulannya kearah perut Naruto.

 _Bugh!_

Naruto memblock serangan Hakuryuukou dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung mengarahkan tinjunya kearah dada Hakuryuukou.

 _Bugh!_

Walaupun berhasil memblocknya, Hakuryuukou terseret kebelakang karena kuatnya pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto.

 _Bugh! Bugh!bugh!_

Tanpa mau mengalah sedikitpun, Hakuuryuukou kembali melesatkan pukulannya kearah Naruto secara membabi buta, Naruto memblock serangan fisik yang dilakukan Hakuryuukou dengan santai dan sesekali membalas serangan Hakuryuukou.

Ino yang melihat pertarungan itu hanya menghela Nafas bosan. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa Lucifer itu bernafsu sekali untuk melawan kekasihnya yang bahkan belum serius menghadapinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping dimana saat ini dua buah lingkaran sihir muncul tak jauh darinya.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, Ino bisa melihat Rias dan Kelompoknya serta Sona dan kelompoknya muncul dari lingkaran sihir masing-masing. Mereka semua kelihatan Syok setelah melihat pertarungan NaruHaku terutama Issei yang nyatanya adalah Sekiryuutei, rival dari Hakuryuukou.

"Itu, itu adalah Hakuryuukou. Ke-kenapa dia bertarung dengan Orang misterius itu!" kata Issei dengan nada terbata-bata saat melihat Naruto dan Hakuryuukou sedang beradu pukulan. Tak hanya Issei, beberapa Iblis disana juga mengeluarkan kemontar mereka seperti Rias, Akeno, Sona, dan yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya kalian tertarik melihat pertarungan mereka."

Rias dan yang lainnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah putri yamanaka tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya sona dan kelompoknya saat melihat Ino yang saat ini duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"K-kau.." tunjuk saji setelah melihat sosok yang membuatnya merinding sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ino dan Naruto.

"Ahh, kita bertemu lagi ya. Apa kalian mau aku memotong-motong tubuh kalian sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan seringai dibalik topeng rubahnya.

"T-tidak!" kelompok Sona sedikit berteriak saat mengatakan tidak barusan, mereka semua merinding membayangkan tubuh mereka di cincang-cincang dengan pedang yang dimainkan oleh Ino disana. Yang tidak terpengaruh oleh perkataan Ino hanyalah Sona. Sona hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa anda hanya duduk disana, kenapa anda tidak mebantu rekan anda yang sedang menghadapi Hakuryuukou yang aku dengar dialah Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa?" tanya Sona penasaran.

Pernyataan Sona barusan langsung membuat Issei terkejut, bukan karena apa, tapi ia terkejut kalau Rivalnya itu sudah diberi gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Lain halnya dengan Ino, ia malah terkekeh membuat Sona mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak perlu ikut membantunya. Bahkan dia bisa saja membunuh Hakuryuukou itu kapanpun dia mau kalau dia sudah serius, namun sepertinya dia hanya bermain-main saja dengan Hakkuryuukou itu."

Lagi-lagi perkataan Ino barusan mengejutkan mereka semua, Bisa membunuh Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa kapanpun sosok itu mau? Sebenarnya seberapa kuat orang misterius itu? fikir mereka semua. Ino yang membaca fikiran mereka malah semakin menambah seringaiannya.

 **DUAARRR!**

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah arena pertarungan, dimana saat ini terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar, scane kembali ke pertarungan NaruHaku.

Saat ini sang Hakuryuukou dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan, dimana armornya sudah retak sana-sini bahkan helm armornya sudah hancur sebelah memperlihatkan setengah wajah pemuda berrambut abu-abu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" **Berani-beraninya kau membuatku seperti ini, aku akan memperlihatkanmu kemampuan tertinggiku AKATSUKI!"** sepertinya Hakuryuukou benar-benar marah kali ini, terbukti dengan pendar putih transparan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

" **Aku adalah seorang yang akan bangkit. – adalah Hakuryuukou yang akan menjatukan hukum menuju kegelapan."**

Ingatan-ingatan Hakuryuukou masa lalu masuk kedalam kepala sang Hakuryuukou yang saat ini tubuh armornya bercahaya, dan semakin lama cahaya itu semakin terang.

 **[Yang kami perkuat adalah ketinggian hukum dari naga langit!]**

 **[Jalan yang kami lalui adalah jalur dominasi dari Hakuryuukou!]**

 **[Kami menghentikan ketidakbatasan dan memangsa impian!]**

Bukan hanya satu suara, melainkan banyak sekali suara yang terdengar dari dalam cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Hakuryuukou. Kebencian, dendam, dan hasrat bertarung murni yang sangat tinggi para Hakuryuukou masa lalu sekarang mendominasi tubuh sang Hakuryuukou.

" **Aku menapaki jalan dominasi dengan kehancuran tak terbatas dan dengan menembus impian penuh imajinasi. – Aku akan menjadi kaisar naga murni.."**

 **[[[Aku akan membuatmu mematuhi ilusi Putih-Perak dan jalan kejahatan sempurna!]]]**

 **[Juggernaut Over Drive!]**

 **BUMMM!**

Ledakan kekuatan tingkat tinggi itu langsung menyebar luas hingga membuat para iblis muda itu jatuh tertunduk karena tak kuat merasakan tekanan tinggi dan menyesakkan itu bahkan untuk iblis seukuran rias dan Sona sekalipun. Ino yang duduk di dahan pohon itu juga sedikit terkejut setelah merasakan tingkat kekuatan Hakuryuukou saat ini.

"Kekuatannya meningkat drastis. Kekuatannya hampir setengah dari kekuatan Naruto-kun." Gumam Ino sangat pelan sambil memperhatikan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Hakuryuukou.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengubah raut wajahnya, masih datar seperti sebelumnya walaupun setelah merasakan kekuatan lawannya kali ini meningkat drastis. "Rupanya dia semakin kuat setelah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya," gumam Naruto dibalik topeng Rubahnya.

Dengan sekejap, cahaya putih itu lenyap menampilkan Hakuryuukou sengarang berganti wujut dan sekarang terlihat seperti bentuk naga itu sendiri. tanpa aba-aba, Hajuryuukou yang sudah dalam mode **[Juggernaut Over Drive]** nya itu menembakkan puluhan _Dragon Cannon_ kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan gilanya.

Naruto langsung menghindari semua _Dragon Cannon_ yang mengincar tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat, naruto sedikit kewalahan menghindar karena bukan hanya puluhan melainkan ratusan _Dragon Cannon_ yang mengincar tubuhnya.

' _Ino, buat pertahanan absolute milikmu dan gunakan itu pada para iblis muda itu. aku akan menggunakan Chibaku Tensei untuk menghentikan Naga menyusahkan ini.'_

Ino yang menerima pesan Naruto barusan langsung melakukan perintah kekasihnya, dia berjalan mendekat kearah para iblis muda yang masih menundukkan kepala mereka itu dan setelah ia berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Ino membuat sebuah kubah Transparan berwarna merah maroon. Dan setelah selesai, para iblis muda itu bisa bernafas dengan Normal dan kemudian berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau melindungi k-kami?" tanya Rias takut-takut.

"Diam dan perhatikan saja pertarungan di luar sana," kata Ino yang saat ini memunggungi mereka karena kembali mengamati pertempuran besar tersebut.

Setelah merasa Ino sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Naruto pun melakukan Teleport menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari Hakuryuukou. Setelahnya naruto menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya. Agak memakan sedikit waktu selama beberapa saat, dan setelah dianggap cukup, Naruto membuka kepalan tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya kearah langit, dari dalam kepalan tangan itu muncul sebuah bila seukuran bola Golf berwarna Emas yang dikelilingi oleh 3 cincin berwarna Hitam.

Bola kecil itu dengan cepat terbang keatas, dan berhenti- tepatnya mengambang tepat 100 meter diatas Hakuryuukou. Melihat Jutsunya sudah berada ditempat yang tepat, naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

" _ **Noroi : Chibaku Tensei.."**_

Tiba-tiba tanah disekitar Hakuryuukou sekaligus Hakuryuukou sendiri perlahan terangkat oleh gaya Gravitasi yang sangat kuat yang dikeluarkan oleh bola chibaku tensei tersebut.

Hakuryuukou yang merasa dalam bahaya pun mencoba untuk melawan Gravitasi yang menariknya dan juga tanah-tanah yang sudah mulai terangkat dan menempel di bola Chibaku tensei tersebut, namun percuma saja karena Gravitasi yang menariknya terlalu kuat. Merasa tak ada gunanya, Hakuryuukou langsung mengambil opsi kedua, yaitu menembak bola Chibaku Tensei itu sendiri.

 **DUAARR! DUAARR! DUAARRR! DUAAARRRR!**

Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, bukan hanya Gravitasinya saja yang kuat, pusatnya pun tak kalah kuatnya. Naruto yang melihat usaha Hakuryuukou yang terus menembak Chibaku Tenseinya itu hanya tersenyum. Bukan hanya dengan _Dragon Cannon_ , _Dragon Blaster_ dan kekuatan yang lainnya dikeluarkan oleh Hakuryuukou namun tetap tak berguna.

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit. Sebuah bola raksasa yang mengurung Hakuryuukou didalamnya itu terlihat begitu indah dimata Naruto. Ditempat Ino, para Iblis muda itu sekarang tak henti-hentinya melotot dan menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, terutama Issei dan Ddraig yang ada dalam tubuh Issei. Issei tidak percaya bahwa Hakuryuukou yang kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya kalah telak dengan Orang Misterius tersebut. Sama seperti Ddraig yang tidak percaya, **[Juggernaut Over Drive]** milik Rivalnya itu dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh orang asing itu.

"Ke-kekuatan yang dahsyat." Ino terkekeh mendengar komentar terbata-bata yang terdengar dibelakangnya.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit membutu. Walau bagaimanapun, setelah melepas salah satu kartu Asnya, ia kehilangan cukup banyak energi dan chakra. Lagipula Chibaku Tensei yang Naruto keluarkan tadi bukanlah Chibaku tensei biasa, melainkan Chibaku tensei Spesial yang ia dapat dari _Noroi Rinnegan_ nya.

"Hahh, cukup melelahkan juga. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk bagian penutupnya." Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul ditempat Ino. Ino yang melihat kehadirannya ingin menghilangkan pelindung Absolutenya, namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan kau buka dulu pelindung itu. aku akan meledakkan Chibaku Tensei itu." ino menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang bermakna janggal didalamnya itu.

"Meledakkannya? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuh pemuda Lucifer itu Anata?"

Rias, Sona, dan yang lainnya kembali melotot mendengar nama Lucifer yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ino. "Lu-lucifer?" ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sona yang barusan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya, Hakuryuukou itu adalah setengah manusia dan setengah Iblis berdarah Lucifer. Namanya adalah Vali Lucifer." Sekali lagi mereka terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Itu memang tujuanku, yaitu membunuhnya. Lagipula apa gunanya pemuda itu hidup, hanya akan menyusahkan kita saja, selain maniak bertarung dia adalah salah satu anggota dari kelompok _itu_ , membunuhnya sama saja sedikit melemahkan kelompok itu bukan?" Ino yang mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto barusan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naga yang ada didalam tubuhnya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku akan mengambilnya dan menanamkannya padamu, dengan begitu kau akan menjadi Hakuryuukou generasi berikutnya." Entah yang keberapa kalinya kedua kelompok iblis itu membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan barusan, apalagi Issei yang sekarang malah terlihat Frustasi, masalahnya jika perempuan yang ada didepannya menjadi rivalnya dan melakukan pertarungan hidup mati dengannya, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Bukankah selama ini, kau ingin menjadi makhluk tercepat didunia? Dengan adanya Albion didalam tubuhmu dan menggabungkan kekuatannya dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa saja menyamaiku bahkan bisa melampauiku," lanjut Naruto.

Dan setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir tadi, Ino langsung mengatakan _Iya_ bahkan dengan kata-kata yang berlebihan seperti _Cepat bunuh dia_ hingga membuat Naruto Sweatdrop dan membuat para Iblis muda di belakangnya Facepalm.

Setelah menghilangkan Sweatdropnya, Naruto kembali memokuskan konsentrasinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memposisikan jari-jarinya seperti sedang memegang makuk.

Dari atas telapak tangan itu, perlahan muncul bola dengan energi gelap yang mulai memadat dan membesar juga bola spiral berwarna ungu dengan inti berwarna putih itu dikelilingi oleh 2 cincin berwarna putih juga, setelah bola itu seukuran bola kasti, Naruto mengarahkan bola itu kearah bola Chibaku Tensei diatas sana.

 _" **Noroi : Rasenringu.."**_

 _Flashh!_

Setelah menggumamkan nama tekhniknya, Bola itu melesat dengan kencang dan masuk kedalam bola raksasa Chibaku Tensei. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian..

 **DDUUUAAAARRRRRRRR!**

Ledakan kali ini adalah ledakan paling dahsyat pada malam ini. tanah yang melapisi Chibaku Tensei sekaran jatub berhamburan, dan diantara tanah dan bebatuan itu, tampak tubuh Vali jatuh dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri, atau mungkin mati. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dan muncul ditempat yang akan dijadikan tempat pendaratan tubuh Vali.

 _Brukkk!_

Vali terjatuh dengan tubuh terlentang, kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sangat menyedihkan. Dimana luka bakar hampir memenuhi tubuhnya, darah segar keluar dari mulut, hidung, mata, dan juga telinganya, tangan kirinya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Pertahanan tubuh yang sangat hebat, kalau orang lain, pastinya saat ini sudah menjadi debu," ujar naruto setelah duduk disamping tubuh Vali yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi sekaratnya. "Aku harus segera mengambil Albion darinya sebelum para makhluk lainnya berdatangan kesini karena kejadian ini." Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung menancapkan tangan kanannya ditengah-tengah dada Vali Lucifer.

 _" **Noroi : Ningend** **ō** **.."**_

Setelah menggumamkan nama tekhniknya, tubuh Vali mengeluarkan pendar putih yang sangat terang, beberapa saat setelahnya Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dari dada Vali dan kini naruto menggenggam inti dari cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Vali barusan. Setelah itu Naruto kembali berdiri dan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan kilat berwarna hitam.

 _Flashh!_

Naruto muncul didepan Ino yang saat ini sudah menghilangkan kubah pelindung absolutenya, sedangkan Rias, Sona, dan yang lainnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, waktunya kita pergi dari sini. Dan kalian (memandang Rias dkk) pulanglah, karena sebentar lagi para makhluk dari Fraksi lain akan menuju kesini setelah apa yang terjadi disini, jika kalian tetap disini mungkin makhluk dari Fraksi Malaikat jatuh atau Malaikat akan membunuh kalian."

Setelah perkataan terakhirnya itu, Naruto dan juga Ino yang sudah memegang bahu Naruto menghilang dari hadapan para Iblis muda itu.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pergi Rias, aku takut kalau apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar-benar terjadi pada kita." Rias mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Sona katakan barusan.

Kedua kelompok Iblis itupun pergi dari tempat itu melalui lingkaran sihir masing-masing. Sekarang tempat itu menjadi sunyi dan sepi, sosok gadis Loly berrambut hitam panjang yang tengah mengambang diatas langit kuoh dan sedari tadi menonton apa yang terjadi dibawah sana hanya menatap tubuh Vali dari kejauhan yang mulai mengurai menjadi partikel-partikel debu dan menghilang.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya Pemuda Lucifer itu mati juga, tapi terima kasih telah memperihatkan pertunjukan yang cukup menarik Vali." Gumam sosok tersebut dengan nada datar. "Dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk menggantikan posisimu sebagai ketua tim dan juga sekaligus menjadi pasanganku," lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, Loly berrambut hitam itu menghilang dari sana meninggalkan hembusan udara yang menjadi efek Teleportnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Yo! Ketemu lagi, hehe.**

 **Ternyata cukup banyak yang menyukai cerita ini ya, terima kasih atas Review kemarin, aku senang sekali. Oh iya, kemarin ada yang tanya kekuatan apa saja yang dikuasai Naruto dan alasan kenapa NaruIno bisa sampai kedunia ini. Hmm, kalau itu biarkan chapter-chapter depan yang menjawabnya, soalnya kalau diberitahu di awal-awal begini, kesannya gak akan ada kejutan untuk chapter-chapter seterusnya, bener kan? Hehe**

 **Oke, untuk ficku yang lain, aku mohon maaf belum bisa mengupdatenya, selain terkena WB, pekerjaanku di duta sangat merepotkanku, jadi mohon kesabaran kalian semua.**

 **Sampai disini dulu ya, jika ada pertanyaan, saran, atau yang lainnya, silahkan sampaikan lewat Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca karanganku.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya :**

"Jadi, pada akhirnya Pemuda Lucifer itu mati juga, tapi terima kasih telah memperihatkan pertunjukan yang cukup menarik Vali." Gumam sosok tersebut dengan nada datar. "Dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk menggantikan posisimu sebagai ketua tim dan juga sekaligus menjadi pasanganku," lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, Loly berrambut hitam itu menghilang dari sana meninggalkan hembusan udara yang menjadi efek Teleportnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Decepticons." = Talk.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Inner.

" **Decepticons."** = Talk (Mons/SG)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Inner (Mons/SG)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Time and Place

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **The True Strongest Hakuryuukou Of All Time**

* * *

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Flash!

Naruto dan Ino muncul di ruang tengah rumah mereka, dengan Naruto yang masih menggenggam cahaya putih menyilaukan yang berisi jiwa Albion yang ia ambil dari tubuh Vali beberapa saat yang lalu itu. kemudian Naruto menyuruh kekasihnya untuk tiduran di sofa yang ada diruangan itu karena ia akan memasukkan jiwa Albion kedalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit menyakitkan, jadi usahakan agar kau menahannya Ino," ujar Naruto lembut dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ino yang sampai saat ini masih mengenakan topeng Rubahnya.

" _ **Noroi : Kamiyuru no Fuin!"**_

"KYAAAAHHH!"

Ino menjerit keras setelah Naruto menekan telapak tangan yang berisi Jiwa Albion tersebut di tengah-tengah dadanya. Rasa panas yang amat sangat langsung merong-rong seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tubuhnya juga langsung mengeluarkan pendar berwarna putih menyilaukan.

Selama beberapa saat, teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir sang Putri Yamanaka itu terus menggema diruangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ritual penyegelan itu selesai dan bersamaan dengan itu, Ino pingsan ditempatnya.

"Kau adalah gadis yang kuat Ino, semoga apa yang kau harapkan bisa kau capai dengan adanya Albion didalam tubuhmu," gumam Naruto setelah menarik kembali tangannya dari dada sang kekasih. Lalu ia menyibak Hoody jubah Ino dan melepaskan topeng rubah tersebut, dan sekarang Naruto bisa melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat masih menunjukkan raut kesakitannya.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajahnya itu hanya diam sambil menyibak Hoody dan melepas topeng rubahnya, sepasang mata _Noroi Rinnegan_ itu senantiasa aktive dan sekarang sepasang mata Itu sedang melihat aliran chakra yang dan energi milik Albion yang menyebar ke seluruh sistem chakra yang ada di tubuh Ino. Dalam penglihatan Noroi Rinnegannya, Naruto bisa melihat kalau saat ini, energi milik Albion sedang menyesuaikan diri dan menyatu dengan Chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh Ino.

Chakra Ino yang berwarna Biru, dan Energi milik Albion yang berwarna Putih akhirnya menyatu sepenuhnya, dan sekarang kedua jenis Energi itu menghasilkan warna Kombinasi yang baru, yaitu berwarna Aquamarine cerah, sama seperti warna mata pemiliknya.

"Hmm, aku kira si Putih itu akan menolak untuk menyatukan Energi miliknya dengan Chakra yang ada didalam tubuh Ino, tapi sepertinya perkiraanku salah, si Putih ini sepertinya suka dengan tempat dan pemilik barunya," gumam Naruto lagi, lalu ia melepas jubah miliknya dan sekarang ia langsung menggendong tubuh kekasihnya ala Bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

 **Tempat pertarungan sebelumnya, 2 detik setelah kepergian Loly berrambut hitam panjang tersebut.**

Kini seorang malaikat pendosa berrambut hitam-pirang dengan ke-enam pasang sayapnya mendara tepat didepan sisa-sisa abu yang berasal dari tubuh Vali. Malaikat pendosa itu, sebut saja Azazel melirik sekelilingnya yang saat ini sudah tak berbentuk dengan banyaknya kawah dan gundukan tanah dengan berbagai ukuran, bangunan-bangunan yang ada disekeliling tempat itu juga hancur berantakan seperti baru saja terkena Tornado dahsyat yang meluluh lantahkan tempat itu. untung saja tempat itu adalah bekas Pabrik yang cukup besar dan luas serta lumayan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk sehingga rumah penduduk tidak sampai hancur berantakan seperti tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah mengamati tempat sekitar, Azazel langsung berjongkok dan mengambil sedikit sisa-sisa abu yang berasal dari tubuh muridnya. Perasaan Azazel sekarang tentu saja sedih karena sekarang Murid kebanggaannya telah tewas, namun yang membuat Azazel bingung adalah, siapa yang menjadi lawan muridnya itu. sebelum ia kesini, ia merasakan kalau Muridnya yang sudah memasuki Mode **[Juggernaut Over Drive]** dan sedang bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki energi asing yang begitu kelam dan gelap. Dan selama hidup didunia berratus bahkan berribu-rubi tahun lamanya, baru kali ini Ia merasakan Energi yang begitu gelap seperti ini. Bahkan, energi yang beberapa saat lalu ia rasakan itu lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan energi Iblis pertama yang menentang perintah-Nya.

Lamunannya berhenti setelah merasakan tekanan Energi yang ia kenal sedang mendekat kearahnya. Dan benar saja, lingkaran Sihir Khas Clan Gremory muncul didekat Azazel dan dari lingkaran Sihir itu muncul seorang lelaki berrambut merah dan memakai pakaian kebesarannya, orang itu adalah Iblis yang menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer di dunia bawah, Sirzechs Gremory ata sekarang dikenal sebagai Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di tempat ini Azazel?" tanya sang Maou setelah melihat sekelilingnya yang hancur berantakan. "Dan dari sini juga aku tadi merasakan Aura milik Hakuryuukou dan energi asing yang terasa begitu gelap, tapi sekarang kenapa kedua energi itu tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Sirzechs di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya muridku melawan orang yang memiliki Energi gelap tersebut, dan Naasnya Orang itu berhasil membunuh murid kebanggaanku." Azazel berkata demikian tanpa menoleh kearah Sirzechs.

Salah satu iblis yang menjabat sebagai Yondai Maou itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Azazel barusan. Namun ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan menatap abu yang ada di genggaman Azazel. "Tapi kenapa Muridmu melebur menjadi abu? Bukankah kau bilang muridmu itu adalah setengah Manusia?" tanya Sirzechs lagi.

"Mungkin orang itu berhasil memusnahkan Vali dengan kekuatannya hingga tubuh Vali menjadi terbakar dan menjadi abu." Terang Azazel, Sirzechs yang berniat bierbicara membatalkan Niatnya karena terlihat Azazel akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Atau, jika tidak seperti itu, orang itu mengambil Albion dari tubuh Vali hingga Vali mati karena seluruh unsur kehidupannya musnah hingga menjadi abu seperti ini." lanjut sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

Sirzechs yang mendengar ucapan lanjutan Azazel barusan sedikit terkejut. Benar kata Azazel, seorang yang setengah manusia setengah iblis atau malaikat jatuh akan melebur menjadi abu jika Sacred Gear mereka diambil secara paksa dari tubuh mereka, karena bukan hanya Sacred Gearnya saja yang terangkat, namun seluruh kehidupan pemiliknya juga akan ikut terakngkat dari tubuh pemiliknya.

"Hahh, aku turut berduka atas kematian Muridmu sobat, tapi sepertinya kita memiliki masalah baru lagi, yaitu orang yang membunuh muridmu itu, entah orang itu memiliki tujuan jahat atau hanya melindungi diri karena yang aku tahu muridmu itu suka sekali menantang orang-orang yang ia anggap kuat. Semoga saja orang itu tidak menjadi kendala kita di masa depan nanti," kata Sirzechs sambil menatap langit yang saat ini bertaburan ribuan bintang.

"Kau benar, aku tidak tahu orang ini membawa niat baik atau buruk karena aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Vali adalah seorang Maniak bertarung dan akan menantang siapa saja bahkan makhluk dari golongan Malaikat pun ia tantang, aku juga harap orang itu tidak menjadi kendala dimasa depan Nanti."

Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Sirzechs pamit pada Azazel karena masih banyak urusan yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia juga ingin mencari informasi tentang orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Hakuryuukou yang katanya Terkuat sepanjang Masa tersebut. Sekarang yang masih bertahan disana hanya Azazel yang masih tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dan sekarang ia tengah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, kemudian menoleh kesamping dan menemukan kekasihnya Ino yang masih terlelap. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke jam weker yang ditaruh di atas meja disamping tempat tidur mereka, jam itu menunjukkan pukul jam 06.23 pagi.

Naruto kemudian bangun dan bersandar di depan tempat tidurnya. "Ahh sepertinya hari ini aku tidak sekolah. Tapi dari pada berurusan dengan Iblis Sitri itu besok lebih baik aku mengirim Bunshinku saja dan menggantikan aku dan Ino hari ini." setelah selesai bermonolog sendiri, Naruto membuat Handseal singkat dan setelah itu muncul 2 bunshin yang berdiri didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kalian berdua gantikan aku dan Ino masuk sekolah hari ini, dan salah satu dari kalian gunakan henge untuk memerankan peran Ino, kalian mengerti," perintah Naruto kepada kedua bunshinnya.

"Mengerti boss." kedua Bunshin itu menjawab dengan serempak, dan mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapan Boss mereka dengan media Shunshin.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian kedua Bunshinnya itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ino yang masih terlelap. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino dan mengecup singkat bibir Cherry kekasihnya.

"Cepat bangun Ino- _chan_ ," bisik Naruto sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Bahkan sekarang ia menyebut Ino dengan embel-embel _Chan_ , hal yang cukup jarang ia sebutkan. Setelah itu ia bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya Naruto memasang pakaian sehari-harinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah karena ia merasakan kalau bunshinnya telah kembali dari tugas _Khusus_ yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Sekarang Naruto dan bunshinnya saling berhadap-hadapan di sofa yang tersedia disana. Disamping Bunshin itu tergeletak sebuah Koper yang berukuran agak besar, dan sepertinya koper itu berisi sesuatu yang penting.

"Jadi, bagaimana misimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Misi sukses boss, dan hasil yang aku dapatkan melampaui target anda," jawab Bunshin tersebut bak mafia yang sedang menghadap Boss besarnya. Bunshin itu juga meletakkan koper yang ia bawa di meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua, Binshin itu juga membuka koper mencurigakan tersebut dan sekarang terlihatlah ratusan lembar uang Yen yang berjejer rapi di koper tersebut.

"Hmm, jadi siapa yang kau bunuh dan berapa jumlah Uang yang ada di koper itu?" tanya Naruto serius karena ini menyangkut hal penting yang menyangkut uang yang ada di koper itu.

"Orang itu adalah Matsumoto Kuma, Koruptor yang bekerja di pemerintahan kota Tokyo. Aku berhasil membunuh orang itu dan mengambil semua Uangnya yang ia simpan dirumahnya. Uang itu berjumlah 3 juta Yen sedangkan sisanya berada di bank. Tapi aku rasa kita tidak usah mengambil sisanya karena uang yang ada di koper ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan Boss dan Nyonya Boss selama beberapa bulan kedepan," lapor si bunshin.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai, kau bisa menghilang sekarang."

Bunshin tersebut langsung menghilang tanpa di suruh 2 kali, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Koper besar yang ada didepannya. "Hmm, uang untuk kebutuhan hidup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan sudah lebih dari cukup, sedangkan sisanya kuberikan saja pada Ino nanti," ucapnya saat kembali menutup kopernya.

Lalu ia membawa koper itu kembali ke kamarnya dan meletakkannya di lemari pakaian ia dan kekasihnya. Ketika ia melihat kearah Ino, Naruto tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Engghhh.." Naruto melebarkan sedikit senyumnya ketika putri Yamanaka itu melenguh dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Ino mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasurnya dengan mata sayu yang menatap kearah Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Ino," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati sang Putri Yamanaka.

"Selamat pagi Naruto- _kun_ ," balas Ino yang saat ini sedang memijit kepalanya karena sepertinya efek penyegelan tadi malam masih terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, khususnya kepalanya.

 _Cup!_

Ino sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibirnya serta mengelus surai pirangnya. Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman panas atau yang sejenisnya, Naruto hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya yang sedang merona sekarang.

"Baiklah, sekarang mandilah Ino. Setelah itu temui aku di halaman belakang," ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan kecupannya, lalu Namikaze muda itu keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang barusan kekasihnya itu lakukan padanya.

 **Skip : Halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze.**

Naruto yang sedang melakukan Meditasi ditengah-tengah halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas membuka kedua matanya ketika Ino keluar dan sekarang sedang menghampirinya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini Naruto- _kun_ , Sparring lagi kah?" tanya sang Putri Yamanaka.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan Sparring hari ini. Sekarang duduklah, kita akan menemui si putih yang ada dalam tubuhmu." Ino mengangguk mengerti, lalu Ia melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan dan duduk seperti posisi Naruto. "Sekarang tutup matamu dan konsentrasi," lanjut sang Namikaze muda.

Setelah melihat Ino yang sudah melakukan apa yang ia suruh, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dan menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di kening sang Putri Yamanaka dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

 **Ino's Mindscape**

Setelah kembali membuka Matanya, kini Ia dan Ino yang berdiri disampingnya sedang berdiri ditempat yang warnanya serba Putih, didepan mereka kini terlihat seekor Naga raksasa berwarna Putih yang sedang tertidur. Sudah dipastikan kalau Naga didepan mereka itu adalah sang Vanishing Dragon Albion.

"Buka matamu Ino." Ino yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya langsung membuka kedua indra penglihatnya. Ia agak sedikit terkejut melihat Naga Putih yang sedang tertidur di depannya, namun ia segera menenangkan dirinya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Jadi inikah Naga yang kau masukkan kedalam tubuhku Naruto- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu pemuda itu berjalan mendekati naga tersebut dan menempelkan tangannya di moncong Naga Surgawi tersebut, dengan mengalirkan sedikit Chakra gelapnya, Naga yang sedang tertidur tersebut terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Naruto yang melihat itu menarik tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Albion yang sudah terbangun dari tidur singkatnya perlahan berdiri dan menatap kedua manusia yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

" **Jadi kau yang membunuh Inangku dan memasukkanku kedalam tubuh gadis itu, huh. Aku tak menyangka kalau kalian berdua hanyalah manusia dan bisa mengalahkan Inangku yang nyatanya adalah setengah Iblis berdarah Lucifer,"** kata Albion datar saat menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. **"Dan biar aku tebak, kau datang kesini ingin menyruruhku untuk memberikan seluruh kekuatanku pada gadis yang menjadi inang baruku itu kan?"** lanjut Albion dan memberi pertanyaan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sebelum kami menjawab pertanyaanmu, izinkan kami mengenalkan diri kami Albion- _san_." Ino yang dari tadi diam mengangkat suaranya setelah berdiri disamping Naruto. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan yang disampingku ini adalah kekasihku, namanya Namikaze Naruto." Albion yang akhirnya tahu siapa nama kedua manusia yang ada didepannya itu hanya terdiam, namun dia menyeringai dalam hati.

"Kami datang kesini, bukan karena kekuatanmu. Kami datang kesini hanya ingin berteman denganmu, karena sekarang kau adalah bagian dari tubuhku." Ino menjawab pertanyaan Albion tadi dengan wajah tersenyum.

' _ **Kheh, menarik, tapi kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini manusia,'**_ batin Albion menyeringai.

" **Berteman denganku? Omong kosong! Dari Inang pertamaku hingga pemuda Lucifer itu, mereka hanya menginginkan kekuatanku untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli terhadapku, mereka hanya peduli dengan kekuatan yang aku punya. Jadi jika kalian datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu lebih baik kalian enyah dari sini."** Senyum yang diperlihatkan oleh Ino lenyap begitu Albion mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tetap dengan posisinya.

"Kami serius Albion- _san_ , kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kalau soal kekuatanmu, kami tidak mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula kami sudah mempunyai cukup kekuatan. Dan kalaupun nanti kami mendapat masalah saat bertarung, itu terserahmu kau mau membantu kami atau tidak." Ino mencoba untuk tidak emosi dan tetap tenang.

Albion hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang masih datar, namun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Salah satu Naga surgawi itu cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis yang ada didepannya itu, apa lagi sorot mata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu begitu serius dan tidak mengandung kebohongan sedikitpun.

' _ **Gadis ini berbeda dengan yang lain, tapi aku ingin mengetesnya satu kali lagi,'**_ batin Albion dengan sorot mata yang masih terfokus ke gadis Blonde didepannya itu.

" **Baiklah, aku akan berteman denganmu, dan bahkan memberikan semua kekuatanku. Tapi dengan satu Syarat."** Ino tampaknya kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya, bahkan sekarang senyumnya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Apa syaratnya Albion- _san_?" tanya Ino antusias. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam hanya memandang mereka bergantian tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Albion menyeringai tipis, seringaian itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan albion sendiri sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan memandang pemuda itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naga Surgawi itu kembali memandang Inang barunya.

" **Aku akan memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu dengan syarat, aku ingin kau membunuh kekasihmu itu sekarang,"** ucap Albion dengan seringai yang semakin lebar di bibir Naganya. _**'Sekarang aku ingin melihat, apakah kau akan melakukan apapun apalagi membunuh orang yang kau cintai demi mendapatkan kekuatanku seperti para Inangku sebelumnya atau tidak,'**_ batin sang Naga.

Senyum senang Ino seketika hilang, begitu juga dengan sorot mata yang tadinya menyorotkan rasa antusias sekarang lenyap setelah mendengar Syarat yang diajukan Albion padanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya itu hanya terdiam.

"Sepertinya kau memasukkan makhluk yang salah kedalam tubuhku Naruto- _kun_." Naruto tersenyum tipis karena tau apa yang Ino maksud. Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, dan setelah itu keluarkan Naga Busuk ini dari tubuhku. Aku tidak sudi Naga Busuk ini menghuni alam bawah sadarku. Dan kau!" Ino menunjuk Albion dengan telunjuk kanannya, dan menatap Naga itu dengan tatapan datar. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal bodoh yang kau ucapkan itu? jangan harap bangsat! Aku tidak akan sudi menerima kekuatanmu jika kau menyuruhku membunuh orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini." Ino kembali menatap Naruto di sampingnya. "Ayo kita kembali dan cepat keluarkan Naga busuk ini dari tubuhku Naruto- _kun_." lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Naruto menepuk bahu Putri Yamanaka itu dan mereka menghilang dari hadapan Albion dengan meninggalkan kilat berwarna Hitam. Albion yang sampai sekarang terlihat cengo karena ucapan gadis barusan hanya diam terpaku dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah pada tempat Ino berdiri sebelumnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, Naga itu tersenyum sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

" **Sudah aku duga gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sekarang aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk membantunya dan memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padanya. Dan sepertinya Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa yang sesungguhnya, akan menggemparkan dunia ini dalam waktu dekat."** gumam Albion dengan seringai yang muncul diakhir kalimatnya.

 **Real World**

Naruto dan Ino membuka mata mereka di detik yang sama, kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, terlihat raut wajah Ino sedikit kesal, mungkin perkataan Albion beberapa saat yang lalu itu membuat Putri Yamanaka itu marah. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya membuat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana Ino?" tanya Naruto simpel.

"Keluarkan Naga yang ada dalam tubuhku ini Naruto- _kun_ ," kata Ino ketus dan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Apa kau yakin?" Naruto sepertinya agak ragu, masalahnya ketika ia berada di alam bawah sadar Ino, pemuda itu diam bukan tanpa alasan, namun ia saat itu sedang memperhatikan Naga yang ada didalam tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan setelah mengobservasi Naga itu, Naruto menemukan beberapa kejanggalan disana.

"Aku yakin Naruto- _kun_ , buat apa seekor Naga yang ternyata berhati busuk itu mendiami tubuhku. Itu hanya akan membuatku merasa tak nyaman saja," kata Ino yang masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kita masuk. Aku akan mengeluarkan Albion di dalam, disini mulai panas." Setelah itu Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Ino. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumah mereka.

 **Brush!**

Namun baru beberapa langkah, mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka dikarenakan sekarang di punggung Gadis Yamanaka itu tiba-tiba keluar sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru muda dengan penyangga berwarna putih. Kejadian itu tentu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dan Ino yang membulatkan matanya, apa lagi sekarang ia merasakan disetiap inci tubuhnya ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing mengalir dengan teratur dan stabil.

" **Tunggu!"**

Sepasang sayap mekanik itu berkedip seiring keluarnya suara barusan. Naruto dan Ino yang sudah tau kalau suara itu adalah milik Albion hanya terdiam, khususnya Ino, rasa kesalnya yang tadinya sedikit menghilang kini kembali.

"Ada apa lagi Naga Brengsek!" bentak Ino tidak suka, dan itu membuat Naruto yang ada didekatnya Specchless.

" **Hahh,, dengar Yamanaka Ino. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu. tapi aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah sedikit menebak kalau kau berbeda dengan Inang-inangku sebelumnya yang hanya menginginkan kekuatanku saja. Namun aku juga sedikit ragu dengan itu, makanya untuk membuktikan kalau kau itu berbeda, aku mencoba mengetesmu dengan cara itu. dan ternyata dugaanku benar, kau tidak berniat mendekatiku hanya karena kekuatan yang aku punya, namun kau tulus ingin menjadikanku sebagai temanmu. Dan kau tahu, kaulah Orang pertama yang melakukan itu. para Inangku sebelumnya juga aku tes dengan itu, dan mereka bersedia melakukan apa saja yang aku perintahkan, salah satu Inang terdahuluku bahkan rela membunuh orang tuanya hanya demi mendapatkan kekuatanku."**

Penjelasan panjang Vanishing Dragon barusan cukup untuk membuat Ino terkejut dan membisu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau apa yang disyaratkan oleh si Putih tadi hanyalah akal bulus untuk mengetes apakah orang itu tulus bertemannya atau hanya sebagai kedok untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Albion.

" **Dan sekarang aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk berteman denganmu, bekerja sama denganmu, dan memberikan seluruh kemampuanku padamu."** Ino kembali terkejut mendengar pernyataan sang Vanishing Dragon. **"Dan kau tahu, kaulah orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini. kau membuatku bangga mempunyai Inang seperti dirimu. Para Inangku sebelumnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendapat kemampuanku sepenuhnya, termasuk Vali. Aku memberikan kekuatanku pada mereka hanya sebatas 60%, itupun setelah mereka memaksaku memberikannya."** Lanjut Albion.

"Benarkah itu Albion- _san_?" Ino sedikit tersentuh dengan cerita Albion, dan itu membuat kekesalannya pada si Putih itu menguap entah kemana setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" **Benar. Oleh karena Itu, Izinkan aku untuk memberikan seluruh kemampuanku padamu dan menjadikanmu sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa."** Ino melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir si Putih.

"T-tapi kenapa? Aku bukanlah orang yang berjalan di jalan cahaya, dan tidak juga berjalan dijalan kegelapan." Ino sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Albion barusan.

" **Justru itu yang aku suka darimu. Kau tidak memihak hitam dan tidak juga memihak putih, kau hanya berjalan ditengah tengah kedua sisi itu membuat dirimu tidak menjalin hubungan dengan fraksi manapun. Dan kenapa aku ingin memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu? Karena aku percaya kau akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk sesuatu yang harus kalian lakukan, salah satunya untuk memusnahkan Iblis liar ataupun sampah Fraksi lainnya."** Ino sedikit bergetar mendengar ucapan Albion barusan. Ternyata Naga yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu tidak seperti apa yang ia fikirkan. Setelah itu, Ino menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi diam dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tidak jadi mengeluarkan Albion- _san_ dari tubuhku Naruto- _kun_. Sekarang dan untuk seterusnya, aku memintamu intuk menjadikan Albion menjadi bagian dari kita." Naruto menepuk kepala Ino pelan setelah kekasih Ponytail itu mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Tentu saja, tanpa memintapun aku sudah mengizinkannya." Ino memerah, dengan senyum manis kekasihnya, jarang sekali Naruto mengeluarkan senyum selebar sekarang. Dan ia juga senang karena permintaanya dikabulkan.

"Baiklah, karena permasalahan ini sudah selesai, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Albion."

Ino mengangguk, dan akhirnya mereka berjalan dan memasuki kediaman mereka. sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini, ketiga Fraksi akan dikejutkan oleh Hakuryuukou perempuan itu. entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, yang terpenting kehadiran Hakuryuukou baru sekaligus Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa itu akan menunjukkan Taringnya didepan musuh-musuhnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Yo ma Brotha and Sista!

Aku balik lagi dan mencoba untuk menghibur kalian semua dengan karanganku ini, hehe.

Di chapter lalu ada beberapa yang nanya soal kematian Vali, kemampuan Naruto (Punya SG apa nggak), dan terutama pair buat Naruto. Soal kematian Vali, aku sebenarnya mempunyai rencana yang aku anggap menarik untuk kedepannya, jadi sabarlah menunggu untuk itu ma Brotha and Sista. Apa kekuatan Naruto hanya Rinnegan atau yang lain, apa dia juga punya Sacred Gear? Kalau kekuatan selain Rinnegan pastinya punya, tapi kalau SG, nggak. Kekuatan Naruto disini aku batesin sampe HalfGodLike. Kalau ada SGnya juga, aku fikir itu hanya akan membuat Naruto Over Power, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Alasanku membuat Ino juga HalfGod itu karena Albion ada didalam tubuhnya. kemampuan Ino yang dicampur sama albion akan sebanding dengan Naruto dalam beberapa segi. Soal fair, aku juga gak tau harem atau nggak, soalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. kalaupun nantinya Harem, palingan Cuma 2 orang. oh iya, soal NaruOphis, pastinya mereka juga bertemu, namun jika ditanya siapa yang terkuat, biarlah chapter-chapter depan yang jawab, hehe.

Oke, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sebelum itu aku hanya meminta kalian menyumbangkan bahan bakar yang akan menjadi semangatku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. apa itu? pastinya Review, hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya :**

"Baiklah, karena permasalahan ini sudah selesai, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Albion."

Ino mengangguk, dan akhirnya mereka berjalan dan memasuki kediaman mereka. sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini, ketiga Fraksi akan dikejutkan oleh Hakuryuukou perempuan itu. entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, yang terpenting kehadiran Hakuryuukou baru sekaligus Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa itu akan menunjukkan Taringnya didepan musuh-musuhnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Decepticons." = Talk.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Inner.

" **Decepticons."** = Talk (Mons/SG)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Inner (Mons/SG)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Time and Place

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 4]**

 **New Power and Offers**

* * *

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

"Guhh.."

Suara Mekanik yang di susul dengan lenguhan tertahan itu terdengar dari arah sang Putri Yamanaka yang saat ini sedang berdiri memasang kuda-kudanya. Sekarang ini dia sedang melatih kemampuan baru miliknya- atau lebih tepatnya kekuatan yang dipinjamkan oleh Naga yang ada ditubuhnya, dan sekarang ia tengah mencoba membagi Chakra pemuda yang berdiri 5 meter didepannya.

"Jika kau sudah merasa tidak sanggup, jangan paksakan dirimu membagi Chakraku Ino." Naruto, ya pemuda itu mencoba untuk memperingati kekasihnya.

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

"Tidak! Aku masih bisa melanjutkannya Naruto-kun.. hah.. hah.." jawab Ino dengan Nafas memburu tanpa menghentikan Sacred Gearnya yang masih saja melakukan proses pembagian.

Kelihatan aneh memang seorang Hakuryuukou seperti Ino kesulitan bahkan kelelahan membagi kekuatan seseorang, mengingat kemampuan _Membagi_ adalah kekuatan Original seorang Hakuryuukou. Bukan karena ia terlalu lemah untuk membagi kekuatan seseorang seperti yang ia lakukan pada Naruto saat ini. Namun dalam kasus Ini, Ino kesusahan dan kepayahan membagi kekuatan Naruto bukan karena lemah atau apa. Namun karena Chakra Naruto yang kental dengan Chakra Negatif itulah penyebab utamanya. Chakra Naruto yang Ia terima membuat dirinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan Chakra yang terus menerus masuk dan bergerak liar ditubuhnya. Chakra itu serasa menggerogoti setiap Inci tubuhnya, dan memberikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh sang Putri Yamanaka.

Albion yang melihat Inangnya begitu memaksakan diri membagi kekuatan Naruto itu hanya tersenyum dan timbul rasa bangga dalam dirinya pada Inang barunya itu. ia sungguh tak menyangka melihat Inangnya begitu tangguh yang sampai saat ini terus saja membagi kekuatan gelap milik Naruto.

' _ **Gadis ini memiliki tekad yang sangat tinggi untuk menyamai level dirinya dengan level kekasihnya itu. tekadnya itu membuatnya tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ia terima, tak salah aku bersedia memberikan kekuatanku padanya. Baiklah, aku akan membantunya untuk mengeluarkan Balance Breaker spesial yang selama ini belum dikeluarkan oleh pendahulunya,'**_ batin Albion yang saat ini mengeluarkan cahaya pekat di tubuhnya.

" **Sedikit lagi Ino. Tinggal sedikit lagi kau bisa mengeluarkan Balance Breakermu."** Ino yang mendengar perkataan Albion melalui telepatinya, tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali dan menambah konsentrasinya untuk membagi kekuatan Naruto.

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

Naruto sekarang berdiri mematung dengan Nafas yang sudah memburu. Ia terkejut, gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu bahkan sekarang sudah berhasil membagi chakra miliknya bahkan hingga 50% lebih. Ia tidak menyangka, tekad dan keinginan gadisnya itu begitu kuat hingga mampu melakukannya sejauh ini meskipun gadisnya itu mengeluh kesakitan dan beberapa kali berteriak tertahan.

Sekarang tubuh Ino mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh beserta sayap Sacred Gearnya. Lama-kelamaan sepasang sayap yang bertengger dibelakang kekasihnya itu membesar dan mulai mengempak naik turun sehingga membuat tubuh Ino terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Perfect Balance Breaker : White Spiritus** **Dragon Robe!]**

Naruto menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar suara mekanik yang terdengar berbeda di bagian akhir itu. _'White Spiritus Dragon Robe? Kelihatannya Albion tidak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk membuat Ino berbeda dengan Inang-inangnya yang terdahulu,'_ batinnya.

 _Psshhh~_

Cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Ino memudar perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh Ino yang terbungkus Armor Putih yang terkesan Feminim. Dibagian Helm Armornya, terdapat Cirtlet berwarna Emas, sama seperti warna mata Armornya. Beberapa Kristal berwarna Aquamarine belah ketupat tertanam dibeberapa bagian Armornya, Kristal yang palim besar tertanam ditengah-tengah dadanya dan kristal itu adalah satu-satunya yang berwarna Emas, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Jangan lupakan corak tribal berwarna Emas yang mencolok dibagian Legging, Lengan Gauntlet, dan Boots Armornya. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah sayap Sacred Gearnya, sayap mekanik berwarna Aquamarine itu sekarang 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya, setiap ujungnya memanjang dan terlihat sangat tajam.

Naruto takjub dengan penampilan kekasihnya sekarang, dimana dimatanya sekarang Ino terlihat seperti seorang Kaisar Wanita yang penuh kekuatan dan menebarkan aura hangat disekitarnya.

Ino yang diselimuti oleh Armornya itu perlahan menggerakkan sayapnya untuk turun dan berpijak ditanah yang ada dibawahnya. Setelah menyentuh tanah, Ino menghilangkan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang asih diam ditempatnya.

" **Bagaimana penampilanku Naruto-** _ **kun**_ **?"** suaranya sekarang lebih berat karena efek Armornya, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan Feminimnya.

Naruto Tersenyum. "Kau terlihat begitu cocok dengan Armormu itu Ino, baru kali ini aku melihat Armor sebagus dan semenakjubkan seperti yang kau pakai sekarang ini," kata Naruto memberikan pendapatnya. "Dan aku juga sedikit bingung. Kenapa tadi saat menyebutkan Balance Breaker, namanya sedikit berbeda saat Albion masih di tubuh Vali." lanjutnya.

 **[Itu karena Armor yang dipakai oleh Ino saat ini jauh berbeda dengan mode Balance Breaker seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya. Balance Breaker yang dipakai Ino saat ini adalah Blessed Spiritus Dragon Robe. Balance Breaker ini 5 kali lebih kuat dari Armor yang kau lihat sebelumnya. Balance Breaker sebelumnya tercipta dari 25% kekuatanku, dan Blessed Spiritus Dragon Robe Armor yang kau lihat ini tercipa dari 50% kekuatanku. Kecepatan, ketahanan, refleks, penglihatan, dan kemampuan bertarungnya 5 kali lebih absolute dari sebelumnya. ]**

Penjelasan Albion secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan membuat Ino kagum, ia tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan Armor yang ia pakai saat ini sungguh mengesankan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan barumu Ino. Sekarang kau serang aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, dan aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Naruto sepertinya penasaran dengan kemampuan baru kekasihnya itu, terbukti dengan _Noroi Rinnegan_ nya yang telah aktif serta besi hitam yang keluar dan sekarang berada digenggamannya. Dan setelah perkataannya itu selesai, kini mereka sudah berpindah ketempat yang dipenuhi padang rumput yang sangat luas.

" **Baiklah Naruto-kun. Ayo Albion!"** dan Ino juga sepertinya antusias menerima tantangan kekasihnya. Sekarang ia sudah mensummon dan menggenggam Kusanagi ditangan kanannya.

 **[Ayo Partner!]** Albion menjawab cepat. Melihat semangat Inangnya itu membuatnya ikut antusias karena ingin mengetahui sejauh apa kemampuan pemuda dengan mata anehnya itu.

 _Flash!_

Ino menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, sepasang _Noroi Rinnegan_ miliknya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan liar karena melihat pergerakan Ino yang tampak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 _Trank!_

Naruto langsung menangkis serangan pertama yang Ino lesatkan. Naruto yang melihat dan merasakan kekuatan Ino barusan membuatnya tersenyum tipis. _'Sesuai dengan perkataan Albion, kekuatannya meningkat 5 kali lipat dari biasanya. Ini akan sangat menarik, dan sepertinya aku akan serius melawannya,'_ batin pemuda itu dengan sedikit melebarkan senyumnya.

 _Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Serangan demi serangan terus-menerus dilesatkan oleh Ino sehingga membuat Naruto yang nyatanya belum terlalu serius kini sudah tak ingin lagi bermain-main. Walaupun pergerakan Ino masih terbaca jelas di Noroi Rinnegannya, itu tak mengubah fakta kalau kecepatan Ino saat ini hampir menyamai kecepatan Absolutnya.

 _Flash!_

Ino muncul 3 meter dibelakang Naruto dengan menghunuskan Kusanagi miliknya kearah punggung Naruto. Namun pemuda itu masih membaca pergerakannya, beberapa inci lagi ujung pedang itu akan menyentuh kulit pemuda itu.

 _Brakk!_

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpental cukup jauh karena ia terkena **Shinra Tensei** milik Naruto. Dengan cepat, sebelum menyentuh tanah, Ino kembali menghilang dengan cepat..

Pertarungan sepasang kekasih itu terus saja berlanjut dengan Ino yang terus-menerus menyerang dan kadang kembali membagi kekuatan Naruto. Namun, walaupun begitu Naruto masih mendominasi pertarungan itu. sesuai dengan perkatannya yang mengatakan dirinya tak akan bermain-main.

Bukan hanya adu senjata, mereka juga beradu Jutsu Element masing-masing, sehingga waktu yang baru mencapai menit ke 30, tempat itu sudah hancur parah dengan berbagai lubang disana-sini. Pertarungan itu levelnya jauh lebih tinggi dari pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya..

* * *

 **Skip : Night, 09.43 PM**

"Kau yakin ingin membantu Bocah Mesum itu, Naruto- _kun_?" Naruto yang sedang mengenakan Jubah awan merahnya menoleh kesamping, ketempat Ino yang saat ini duduk di meja riasnya.

"Sepenuhnya tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan Sekiryuutei dan Biarawati yang ingin ia selamatkan itu. aku hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri dan hanya bisa melihat _sampah_ yang berserakan disekitar kita. Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri sifatku ini seperti apa." Ino memutar matanya bosan.

Bukan hanya tahu, melainkan sangat-sangat tahu sifat kekasihnya yang satu itu. namun apa mau dikata, sifat spesial kekasihnya itu muncul setelah kejadian _itu_ didunia mereka. sifat yang sangat menyenangkan untuk pemiliknya, namun sangat mengerikan untuk orang lain. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya ia juga tertular dengan sifat kekasihnya itu.

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti. Tapi tak bisakah kau tidak membunuh barang satu malam saja?" Naruto mendelik mendengar itu, lalu mendalamkan pandangannya pada Ino. Yang ditatap agak grogi.

"Sepertinya tidak. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilat hitam ditempatnya.

"Hahh, ada-ada saja. Dan sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan selama Naruto- _kun_ pergi?" Ino yang masih duduk di kursi riasnya dan menghela Nafa serta bergumam sendiri. "Atau aku susul saja. Jujur saja aku juga ingin memotong dan menyayat malam ini," lanjutnya dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

" **Jangan Ino, kau harus tetap didalam rumah ini dan menunggu tubuhmu menyesuaikan diri dengan** _ **Fuin**_ **yang dipasang oleh kekasihmu itu."**

Ino cemberut mendengar larangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naga Putih yang ada dalam tubuhnya itu. memang benar sih kalau Fuin yang dipasang oleh Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu membutuhkan 4 jam untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Tapi kalau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini..

"Hahh, baiklah-baiklah. Tapi jujur, walaupun baru kemarin aku membunuh dan mendengar harmoni kesukaanku, aku jadi ingin melakukan dan mendengarnya lagi." Albion Sweatdrop dengan perkataan si pirang yang menjadi Inangnya itu.

Mendengar kata _harmoni kesukaan_ yang keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Ino barusan membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat sebesar truk di pelipisnya. Bukan karena apa, tapi dua kata yang barusan keluar itu berarti _jeritan kesakitan_ musuh-musuhnya. Sekarang Albion memijit pelipisnya, entah bagaimana caranya. Ia kira perempuan itu memiliki sifat lembut dan feminim. Oke, mungkin ada, tapi hanya setitik, itupun keluar saat hanya bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi kalau saat berdiri didepan musuhnya..

' _ **Daripada menyebutnya Hakuryuukou. Aku lebih setuju memanggilnya Hakury**_ _ **ū**_ _ **psycho,'**_ batin si Putih yang masih dengan acara Sweatdropnya. Namun karena Ino bisa membaca fikiran naga itu, gadis itu malah manggut-manggut tak jelas sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di sudut bibirnya seolah sedang berfikir.

"Hmm, _Hakury_ _ū_ _psycho_.. wahh itu nama yang keren, haha. Baiklah, sekarang jangan sebut aku Hakuryūkou lagi. Panggil aku Hakuryūpsycho tersadis sepanjang masa!"

 _Trakk!_

Rahang Albion lepas dari tempatnya dan sekarang tergeletak di lantai putih dibawahnya. Baiklah, karena melenceng dari haluan, kita tinggalkan saja kedua makhluk berbeda ras tersebut.

* * *

"Sepertinya aku terlambat. Mereka memulai pestanya lebih awal dari perkiraanku.." Naruto saat ini berdiri dipuncak sebuah pohon yang lumayan dekat dengan Gereja Buluk tempat tujuannya malam ini.

Ya, seperti yang ia gumamkan, kelompok Gremory itu ternyata sudah berhasil menyelamatkan seorang biarawati berrambut hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Walaupun jarak antara ia dan Kelompok Iblis Muda itu, apa lagi saat ini Kelompok itu masih berada di ruang bawah tanah, Naruto bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas dengan sepasang mata hitam berpola riak air berwarna merah miliknya.

Sekarang ia melihat kalau saat ini adik kelasnya yang sering ia panggil si mesum itu tengah melakukan drama tangis-tangisan sambil memeluk gadis biarawati yang nyawanya diujung tanduk itu. lalu setelah si gadis itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ketua dari kelompok itu langsung mereinkarnasi biarawati tersebut.

Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah belakangnya, tepatnya kearah langit yang tak jauh darinya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya tatkala melihat 1 batallion malaikat pendosa sedang menuju kearah gereja. Para malaikat pendosa itu dipimpin oleh seorang malaikat jatuh dengan 3 pasang sayap gagaknya.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak terlalu sial. Tidak dapat bagian utamanya, tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang menyelesaikan penutupnya," gumam Naruto dengan seringai tipis dibalik topeng rubahnya.

 _Flash!_

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya dan muncul didepan pintu utama gereja bobrok tersebut. Ia sudah siap menyambut kedatangan mangsanya yang akan ia habisi dimalam yang begitu sepi ini.

Beralih ke dalam Gereja..

Rias yang sudah selesai mereinkarnasi gadis muda bernama Asia Argento itu sekarang kembali berdiri di sebelah Queennya, Akeno. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat _Pawn_ satu-satunya dalam kelompoknya itu sekarang tengah menangis haru dan merenguh tubuh mantan Biarawati tersebut dalam pelukannya.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Asia yang tadinya sudah menutup matanya sekarang tengah memandang wajah pemuda berrambut coklat itu, semburat tipis terlihat dikedua pipi mulusnya karena merasa malu dipeluk oleh pemuda yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya.

"I-issei- _san_.."

Gumaman kecil Asia barusan membuat Issei sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang wajah manis nan polos milik gadis itu.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya telah selesai. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum Malaikat Jatuh lain datang ketempat in—"

 **DUARRR!**

Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, bahkan Issei dan Asia secara refleks menengok kearah ledakan yang berhasil membungkam perkataan Rias barusan. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ledakan yang cukup besar barusan kecuali Akeno yang justru mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Ufufufu.. sepertinya Malaikat Jatuh yang kau maksudkan sudah datang Buchou." Rias dan yang lain menolehkan kepalanya kearah si cantik berrambut dark blue tersebut. "Dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang menarik diluar sana, apa lagi aku merasakan aura orang yang membunuh Hakuryūkou beberapa hari yang lalu, mufufu.." lanjutnya.

"Ayo kita kesana semuanya!"

Semua anggota kelompok itu mengangguk bersamaan setelah mendengar komando dari King mereka. dengan segera mereka mengikuti King mereka itu keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah tersebut dengan Issei yang sedang menggendong tubuh Asia yang berlari paling belakang.

Beralih ketempat Naruto.

"Bangsat! Cepat bunuh bajingan itu!" Malaikat jatuh yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin itu murka karena tidak terima melihat 7 anak buahnya tewas dengan mudah ditangan orang berjubah Hitam dengan aksen Awan merah didepannya.

Sekitar 23 Malaikat Jatuh langsung berlari berbondong-bondong menyerang Orang itu setelah mendengar perintah pemimpin mereka, apalagi mereka juga tidak terima teman mereka mati ditangan orang berjubah itu, terbukti dengan Light Spear yang sudah siap digunakan genggaman mereka masing-masing.

Orang itu, atau seperti yang kita tau, Naruto menyinggingkan seringai tipis dibalik topeng rubahnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan dua batang besi hitam dari balik kerah lengan jubahnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mengalirkan Chakranya ke kedua batang besi hitam itu hingga sekarang keduanya diselimuti oleh pendar tipis berwarna hitam dan membuat kedua besi hitam itu lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

' _Waktunya memecahkan balon..'_ setelah mengucapkan itu dalam batinnya, Naruto langsung berlari mendekat kearah para malaikat pendosa yang juga sedang berlari kearahnya itu.

Buagh! Prasshh!

Buagh! Prasshh!

Buagh! Prasshh!

Rias dan anggota peerage miliknya melotot begitu sudah sampai di pintu utama gereja dan melihat pertarungan didepan pereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka terkejut dan syok saat melihat besi hitam pekat yang dibawa oleh sosok Naruto memukul dan menghujam kepala beberapa malaikat jatuh yang mengincar tubuhnya. Dan saat besi hitam itu mengenai kepala para Malaikat Jatuh itu, kepala itu langsung hancur seperti diledakkan oleh besi hitam yang digenggam oleh sosok Naruto.

Bukan hanya rias dan kelompoknya, rupanya para Malaikat jatuh itu juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun bedanya ada perasaan ngeri dan takut melihat Naruto yng dengan mudahnya membunuh teman-teman mereka.

 _Flash!_

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan jejak kilat hitam tanpa mempedulikan para malaikat jatuh dan kelompok iblis muda itu yang sampai sekarang masih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ia muncul dan mengambang diudara tepat 20 meter diatas para malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Kemana perginya orang itu!"

Ah, rupanya salah satu dari para Malaikat Jatuh itu menyadari kalau musuhnya menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan teriakan barusan membuat semua orang disana tersadar dan mulai celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

 _Jlebb!_

"AARRGGGHHHHHH!"

Satu malaikat jatuh yang berdiri dibagian belakang berteriak keras sebelum melebur menjadi debu hitam karena besi hitam yang entah datang dari mana menusuk dan menembus kepalanya. Para malaikat jatuh serta pemimpin mereka langsung memasang posisi siaga.

 _Jlebb! Jlebb! Jlebb!_

"ARRGGGHHHHHH!"

"AARRGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Tiga malaikat jatuh melebur menjadi debu hitam yang berdatangan setelah kepala mereka bernasib sama seperti sebelumnya. Para malaikat jatuh yang masih tersisa mulai merasa apa yang namanya takut setelah melihat serangan yang begitu cepat dan mematikan itu.

Malaikat Jatuh yang tadinya berjumlah kira-kira 40 ekor sekarang tinggal 12 ekor karena serangan kejutan itu terus-menerus membabat jumlah mereka. sekarang mereka membuat posisi bertahan berbentuk lingkaran dengan jangkauan penglihatan mencakup segala arah kecuali arah atas dengan pemimpin mereka yang berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

' _Bodoh, membuat posisi bertahan seperti itu sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri,'_ batin Naruto dengan seringai tipis dibalik topengnya. Ia saat ini masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan menekan chakranya hingga titik yang paling rendah hingga mustahil ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang-orang _tertentu_. Hal yang sama ia lakukan saat ia dan kekasihnya keluar rumah entah itu untuk sekolah ataupun yang lain.

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya dan mengarahkan telunjuk itu tepat kearah kepala pemimpin Malaikat jatuh yang berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran pertahanan anak buahnya. Dari ujung telunjuknya, perlahan muncul bola kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar berwarna Ungu gelap dengan inti berwarna putih. Bola kecil itu berhenti membesar setelah berukuran seperti ukuran kelereng, dan sekarang bolah itu dikelilingi oleh 2 buah cincin putih yang berputar-putar disekitarnya.

"Selamat tinggal Malaikat pendosa, dan terima kasih kalian telah menjadi mangsaku malam ini. _**Noroi : Mini Rasenringu..**_ " setelah menyelesaikan gumamannya. Bola kelereng Rasenringu itu melesat dengan kencang mengincar kepala Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

 _Pssshh~_

Bola Rasenringu itu masuk kedalam kepala si Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya. Baru setelah kelereng Rasenringu itu masuk melalui ubun-ubunnya, tubuh pemimpin itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menanyakan kenapa dengan tubuhnya..

 **DUUAARRRRR!**

"AARRRGGGHHHHH!"

"AARRGGGHHHHHHH"

Ledakan yang berbentuk kubah itu berhasil melumat seluruh Malaikat Jatuh yang masih tersisa, terutama pemimpinnya, mereka yang terkena ledakan itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sebelum akhirnya kematian mendatangi mereka. Ledakan itu berdiameter 7 meter dan sekarang tempat itu dtutupi oleh asap hitam tebal yang mengempul menjulang keatas.

Rias, Yuuto, Koneko, bahkan Issei dan Asia tak henti-hentinya membulatkan mata mereka saking terkejut dan tak percayanya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Me-mengerikan." Ya, hampir setiap mulut menyebutkan kata itu. "Menakjubkan!" tapi kalau kata ini hanya satu orang yang mengatakannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akeno yang jiwa Sadisnya keluar setelah melihat pemandangan barusan, bisa kalian lihat gadis itu sekarang sedang berbinar-binar.

 _Flash!_

Rias dan kelompoknya, termasuk Akeno mundur beberapa langkah setelah kemunculan Naruto didepan mereka, dengan posisi memunggungi mereka. namun beberapa detik setelahnya, Naruto membalik tubuhnya melihat kelompok Iblis muda yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Rias yang penasaran, akeno yang antuias, Yuuto yang sedang siaga, Koneko memandangnya dengan pandangan sedikit takut, sampai Issei yang memandangnya dengan pandangan ngeri apa lagi setelah mengingat pengalaman bertarungnya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi itukah biarawati yang kalian selamatkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit berat karena efek topeng yang ia pakai. Ia menatap Asia yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa takut seperti Issei.

"Ya, seperti yang anda katakan err.."

"Panggil saja Kamikaze," potong Naruto datar.

"Ah iya, seperti yang anda katakan Kamikaze- _kun_ ," ulang Akeno dengan menambahkan suffix _kun_ dibelakang nama orang yang berdiri didepannya itu dengan seenaknya. "Apa anda datang kesini untuk menolong kami?" lanjutnya mengeluarkan pertanyaa.

"Sepenuhnya tidak, aku datang kesini hanya untuk membersihkan _sampah_. Dan sepertinya pekerjaan _bersih-bersih_ ku sudah selesai."

 _Flash!_

Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau apa, Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilat hitam setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan. Dan itu membuat Rias yang dari tadi diam sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup Informasi dari sosok tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi dia pergi tanpa memberikan informasi yang jelas tentang siapa dirinya," gumam Rias dengan nada kecewanya.

"Ara.. sudahlah Buchou, lagian tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang kita tidak bisa mengorek informasi darinya, tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini kita sudah tahu namanya, ufufufu.." ucap Akeno yang mendengar gumaman sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, kelompok itu akhirnya pergi dari gereja bobrok itu dengan media lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory.

* * *

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Naruto berjalan santai menapaki jalan setapak yang terletak di pinggir hutan kota kuoh. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan 11.53 PM membuat suasana ditempat itu sangat sepi dan sedikit angker. Namun tetap saja suasana tempat itu tidak berpengaruh kepada pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Tujuannya berjalan ditempat itu adalah untuk berpatroli mencari _sampah_ yang bisa dibersihkan.

Cukup lama Nruto melangkahkan kakinya dijalan yang ternyata cukup panjang tersebut. Hingga tak berselang lama kemudian, ia berhenti dan menghela napas, kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Hahh, sapai kapan kau harus membuntutiku _Iblis_." Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada batang pohon yang cukup besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Rupanya kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku ya.." suara barusan keluar dari balik batang pohon yang menjadi objek penglihatan kedua _Noroi Rinnegan_ Naruto yang masih Aktif.

Dari sana, keluarlah sosok laki-laki dewasa berrambut merah panjang dengan memakai Zirah kebesarannya. Melihat wajah laki-laki itu membuat Naruto menaikkan alis dibalik topengnya karena melihat wajah pria itu sangat mirip dengan Gadis Gremory barusan.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan aku dibuntuti oleh orang nomer satu di Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer."

Perkataan datar Naruto yang sedikit mengandung sindiran barusan membuat pria yang ternyata Sirzechs itu tersenyum hambar. Jujur saja, perkataan barusan membuatnya sedikit kikuk dengan pemuda bertopeng itu.

"Hahaha, aku bukannya bermaksud membuntutimu atau apa, aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu Kamikaze- _kun_ ," kata Sirzechs mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku, dan mau apa kau dariku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar dan menunjuk Sirzechs dengan besi Hitam yang entah sejak kapan berada digenggamannya.

Bukannya takut atau apa, Sirzechs malah melemparkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang dan gulungan itu ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto. _'Bukankah gulungan ini..'_ Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Gulungan yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Dengan segera Naruto membuka gulungan itu dan menemukan beberapa _Nama_ yang ia kenal didalamnya, serta inti permasalahan dari gulungan tersebut.

Setelah selesai membacanya, Naruto kembali menutup gulungan itu dan kembali memandang Sirzechs yang sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "Bagaimana Kamikaze- _kun_? Apa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya sirzechs memastikan.

"Hahh, ternyata bocah itu.. baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, tapi dengan 2 syarat." Naruto sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk menolaknya.

"Apa itu Kamikaze- _kun_?" tanya Sirzechs penasaran.

"Setelah semuanya selesai, aku ingin kau menyiapkan 5 juta Yen dan berikan itu padaku, hitung-hitung untuk membayar apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Bagaimana?"

' _Apa-apaan itu, 5 juta Yen!?'_ sebenarnya Sirzechs ingin menolak dan mencoba untuk bernegosiasi, masa iya pekerjaan sekecil itu ia harus mengeluarkan kocek yang sangat besar.

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku menolak untuk melakukannya." Baru saja Sirzechs ingin mengeluarkan suara protes, namun Naruto dengan cepat menyalipnya dengan mengeluarkan perkataan barusan. Dan itu membuat Sirzechs diam dan menghela Napas.

"Baiklah-baiklah, walaupun itu agak berlebihan, tapi aku akan memberikannya. Lalu Syarat yang kedua apa?" tanya Sirzechs yang kelihatannya kehilangan sedikit semangatnya karena merasa diperas.

Sedetik kemudian, area disekitarnya berubah. Sekarang mereka berdiri ditengah-tengah padang pasir dengan matahari yang sudah condong kearah barat, Sirzechs yang menyadari hal itu menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Naruto yang sudah kembali mengeluarkan besi Hitam dikedua tangannya.

"Syarat yang kedua cukup mudah, bertarunglah denganku.."

 _Flash!_

' _SIAL!'_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Yo! Balik lagi. Sorry telat, hehe. Chapter kali ini sudah masuk kedalam konflik cerita, jadi untuk chapter-chapter seterusnya. Akan banyak sekali pertempuran dan masalah yang akan terjadi. Dan sekarang aku mau ngungkapin beberapa fakta tentang cerita ini.**

 **Soal bagaimana ceritanya NaruIno bisa sampai ke dimensi ini, ntar ada scane dimana semuanya terungkap, jadi sabarlah kawan-kawan.**

 **Identitas NaruIno bakalan lama kebongkar, walaupun Ino sekarang Hakuryuukou, saya sudah ada antisipasi untuknya, gimana caranya Ddraig gak menyadari keberadaan Albion ditubuh Ino, walaupun dengan insting pertentangan mereka.**

 **Sekali lagi, mereka gak berpihak sama siapapun, mereka bisa saja membunuh siapa saja yang menentang mereka tak peduli Fraksi Malaikat sekalipun.**

 **Salah satu reader kemarin ada yang nanya, apa ada chara lain selain NaruIno yang kedunia ini? sebenarnya ini juga menjadi misteri dikepala author, ada atau enggaknya kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **soal lemon, pastinya ada, tapi ntar belakangan soalnya sekarang aku fokus sama jalan cerita sama konfliknya.**

 **Oke, sepertinya segitu aja dulu, soal Naruto-Sirzechs diatas, itu hanyalah awal dari cerita ini. so, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. oh iya, jangan lupa sumbangin bahan bakarnya lagi ya, hehe.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya :**

Sedetik kemudian, area disekitarnya berubah. Sekarang mereka berdiri ditengah-tengah padang pasir dengan matahari yang sudah condong kearah barat, Sirzechs yang menyadari hal itu menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Naruto yang sudah kembali mengeluarkan besi Hitam dikedua tangannya.

"Syarat yang kedua cukup mudah, bertarunglah denganku.."

' _SIAL!'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Decepticons." = Talk.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Inner.

" **Decepticons."** = Talk (Mons/SG)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Inner (Mons/SG)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Time and Place

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter** **5** **]**

 **Batle of Dark & Crimson**

 **Namikaze Naruto Vs. Sirzechs Lucifer**

* * *

 _Slash!_

 _Bugh!_

Naruto muncul dibelakang Sirzechs dan langsung melesatkan tendangan kaki kirinya kearah kepala Maou berrambut merah tersebut. Namun, Sirzechs yang menyandang gelar salah satu Veteran Great War itu dengan mudah memblok tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Namun walaupun Iblis berrambut merah itu berhasil menghalau tendangan tersebut, namun tubuhnya tetap terseret sedikit kesamping menunjukkan tendangan barusan tak bisa dianggap remeh.

 _Flash!_

Gagal dengan serangan pertama membuat Naruto melakukan tindakan cepat dengan kembali menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya. Dan itu membuat sirzechs yang tadinya terkesan santai-santai saja saat Naruto mengajaknya bertarung kini menjadi serius dan memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Bukanya apa, namun lawannya kali ini sangat cepat dan pintar menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya. Sepasang Blue-Greennya tak henti-hentinya melirik kesana-kemari.

 _Wusshh!_

 _Wusshh!_

Dua buah besi hitam yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi mengincar tubuh Sirzechs. Dan kembali, dengan refleks yang sudah sangat terlatih, Sirzechs menggunakan insting Veterannya hingga mampu menghindar dari kedua besi hitam yang hampir menembus kepala dan dada kirinya.

' _Sial, sudah aku duga dia tak bisa kuanggap remeh. Kalau begini teru—'_

 _Bugh!_

Sirzechs yang bahkan belum selesai membatin harus menghentikan pembatinannya karena dengan cepat ia kembali memblock serangan Naruto yang datang dari arah sampingnya. Naruto menyeringai dibalik topengnya karena melihat insting tajam dari Maou berrambut merah tersebut. Karena gagal lagi dengan serangannya itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk melompat mundur kebelakang.

 _Tap.._

Dan naruto mendarat dengan sempurna 9 meter didepan Sirzechs.

"Tak salah mereka memberikanmu _title_ Lucifer padamu Sirzechs Gremory. Walaupun kau terlihat kesulitan mencari keberadaanmu, insting seorang Veteran sepertinya tidak berkurang dalam dirimu." Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar komentar yang dikeluarkan sang Kamikaze, ia tak bisa membantah perkataan pria bertopeng barusan.

"Kau benar Kamikaze- _kun_. Sepertinya aku harus serius melawanmu." Dengan tersenyum, Sirzechs menjawab perkataan sang Kamikaze.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataanmu—"

 _Duaakkhh!_

Sepasang Blue-Green Sirzechs melotot dengan tubuh melengkung kedepan setelah menerima tendangan Naruto yang entah kapan sudah muncul dan menendang punggungnya dari belakang.

 _Wuusshh!_

 _Tap.. pssss~_

Tubuh Sirzechs terpental dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun ia masih bisa berdiri dan mendarat dengan sempurna walaupun tubuhnya masih terus terseret kebelakang. Dan sekitar 5 meter, akhirnya tubuh Maou Lucifer itu berhenti bergerak dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya melihat kearah Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah yang masih menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"—Namun sepertinya kau harus menggunakan **True Form** milikmu jika kau tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan pukulan, tendangan, bahkan sentuhan spesialku." Sirzechs bahkan kembali melotot mendengar ungkapan pemuda itu. bukannya apa, tapi darimana pemuda itu tentang kemampuannya itu? dan apa maksudnya sentuhan spesialnya itu.

"Sepertinya apa yang kau katakan benar Kamikaze- _kun_.." Sepertinya Sirzechs benar-benar serius kali ini. Harus ia akui memang, kalau hanya dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang ia hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Pria bertopeng didepannya itu. "Tapi aku harap kau tidak menyesal setelah ini," lanjut sang Lucifer dengan senyum miring tipis yang ia perlihatkan.

Dan Naruto melebarkan seringainya dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan.

 _ **BLARRR!**_

Angin berhembus kencang setelah ledakan Energi yang berasal dari tubuh Sirzechs. Jubah yang dikenakan oleh Naruto berkibar kencang setelah menerima hembusan angin yang dibuat oleh Lucifer itu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat perubahan pada lawannya saat ini, dimana tubuh lawannya kini terselimuti oleh pendar merah Crimson semi-transparan dan rambut merah panjangnya berkibar-kibar dengan liarnya. Ya, sekarang Sirzechs sudah siap bertarung dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai lagi Kamikaze- _kun_!" nada suaranya sedikit memberat dari sebelumnya menandakan efek dari apa yang ia keluarkan sekarang.

 _Flash!_

Sirzechs menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan kilat Crimson. Bukan Hiraishin, namun karena kecepatan sang Lucifer sekarang tak bisa diremehkan, dan kecepatannya sekarang hampir menyamai kemampuan teleportasi original milik Naruto- bukan, Naruto adalah pemilik Hiraishin generasi ketiga, jadi Hiraishin bukan tekhnik original Namikaze muda itu.

 _Flash!_

Naruto juga menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning. Melihat kemampuan lawannya yang meningkat tentu saja membuat darah Namikaze muda itu berdesir dan mendidih. Satu hal yang menjadi rahasia pemuda itu, selain bersifat dingin dan pendiam, ia juga memiliki sifat gila bertarung. Dan sifatnya akan keluar ketika ia menghadapi lawan yang ia anggap kuat seperti halnya sekarang. Sirzechs Lucifer sudah membuat darahnya yang semula mengalir dengan normal menjadi berdesir dan mendidih.

 _Duakh!_

Kedua laki-laki berbeda ras dan umur itu mengadukan tinju masing-masing, dan itu membuat tanah yang berada dibawah mereka retak serta menciptakan kejutan udara, hal itu menunjukkan bahwa kedua kepalan yang beradu itu tak bisa dianggap main-main.

 _Flash!_

 _Flash!_

Keduanya kembali menghilang sesaat setelah mereka berdua mempertemukan tinju mereka.

 _Duakh!_

Hal yang sama kembali terulang, namun kali ini tempatnya di udara hingga hanya menimbulkan kejutan udara saja.

 _Bugh!_

Naruto mencoba melayangkan tendangan low kicknya ke arah pinggang Sirzechs, namun Sirzechs memblocknya dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur.

 _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Adu pukulan dan tendangan dengan kecepatan gila tak terelakkan diantara keduanya. Tak Cuma disatu tempat, namun mereka selalu berpindah-pindah dengan kemampuan masing-masing.

 _Buagh!_

"Guuhhh.."

1 menit mereka adu pukulan dan tendangan, Naruto yang menambah kecepatannya berhasil mendaratkan kepalan tangan kanannya di tulang pipi kiri Sirzechs hingga membuat Maou Lucifer itu sedikit oleng dan terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang.

Setelah menyempurnakan posisinya, Sirzechs kembali melesat kearah Naruto yang sudah mengangkat tangannya yang terbuka dan mengarah padanya. Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja dengan posisinya membuat Sirzechs berinisiatif untuk melayangkan tinjunya.

Tinggal beberapa Inchi kepalan Sirzechs dari tubuh Naruto..

" _ **Noroi : Shinra Tensei.."**_

Dalam mode Slow Motion, Naruto menggumamkan nama Jutsu yang menjadi salah satu Jutsu andalannya..

 _Brakkk!_

Sirzechs membulatkan matanya setelah menerima serangan tak kasat mata yang membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh kebelakang. Bukan hanya terpental, Sirzechs merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya retak dan hampir patah.

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

"AARRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Punggung Sirzechs menabrak sebuah Batu seukuran rumah, Sirzechs kembali membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya akibat bertabrakan dengan batu besar yang sekarang retak karena benturan dari punggungnya. Sang Maou yang merasakan sakit di dada dan tulang rusuknya tak bisa untuk tak berteriak kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Mengeluarkan _Shinra Tensei_ dengan kapasitas yang sebenarnya bahkan membuat makhluk setingkat Maou bisa berteriak juga.." gumam sang Kamikaze.

Dan sudah jelas, Shinra Tensei yang dikeluarkan Namikaze Muda itu kali ini bukan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dimana sekarang ia mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan Matannya dengan kapasitas tertingginya, memang benar adanya, kemampuan mata mengerikan seperti Rinnegan tak bisa dianggap remeh, apalagi Rinnegan Spesial yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, Noroi Rinnegan yang lebih mematikan dari Rinnegan biasa.

"Cuma itukah kemampuan Maou Lucifer? Aku merasa kecewa." Naruto mencoba memprovokasi Sirzechs lewat kata-kata ejekannya. Bagaimanapun, darahnya sudah terlanjur mendidih dan akan sangat ia sayangkan jika Sirzechs tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh untuk melawannya.

 _Tap.. tap.._

Sirzechs bangkit dari acara menempelnya dan berjalan dengan aura Crimson yang semakin liar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam setelah mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia merasa kedudukannya sebagai Maou Lucifer sedang dipermainkan saat ini, dan itu membuat sang Lucifer marah.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Sekarang akan aku tunjukkan, kenapa mereka memberikan _Title_ Lucifer padaku.." desisan berat yang keluar dari mulut Sirzechs tadi membuat Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal, Kamikaze!"

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata lembut yang keluar dari mulut Sirzechs, yang ada hanyalah nada tajam dan berracun. Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Sirzechs mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Ia akan mengeluarkan salah satu kartu Asnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Muncul ratusan bahkan ribuan lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory di atas langit sekeliling Naruto, dan semua lingkaran sihir itu mengarah kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam, meskipun hati kecilnya berteriak menyerukan tanda bahaya. Ia hanya diam menunggu apa saja yang akan keluar dari lingkaran itu.

" _ **Destruction : Rain of Devastation Spear!"**_

Sedetik setelah teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Sirzechs barusan. Ribuan lingkaran Sihir itu memuntahkan tombak-tombak tajam yang terbentuk dari Power of Destruction yang dipadatkan.

Dan hujan Tombak Destruction itu mengarah tepat kearah tubuh Naruto.

 _ **DUUUAARRRR!**_

 _ **DUUUAAARRRRRR!**_

 _ **DDUUUAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

Sirzechs melompat menjauh dari area ledakan hujan Tombak Destructionnya, ratusan ledakan besar itu terus muncul secara bersamaan dan juga secara beruntun. Area yang disekeliling Naruto hancur berkeping-keping dan dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi.

 _Tap!_

Sirzechs mendarat 50 dari tempat Naruto, dan tempatnya berdiri sekarang sudah keluar dari jangkauan jurus mematikannya. Sepasang Iris Blue-Greennya yang tadinya menggelap tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula bahkan sekarang kelopak matanya melebar dengan sempurna.

"Si-sial! Hah.. hah.. hah.. ken-kenapa aku sece-roboh ini hah.. hah.."

Dengan nafas memburu, Sirzechs menyadari kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan. Jurus yang ia keluarkan tadi termasuk jurus SS+-Rank yang amat sangat berbahaya. Dan selama ia menggunakan jurus barusan, tidak ada yang pernah bisa selamat dan mempertahankan hidupnya.

 _Brakk!_

Sirzechs meninju tanah dibawahnya karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan Emosi yang menguasainya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang ia menatap dengan tatapan nanar kearah tempat mendaratnya hujan Destruction miliknya. Dimana hujan Destructionnya telah berhenti dan meninggalkan asap hitam yang masih membumbung tinggi.

"Maafkan aku Kamikaze- _kun_ , hah..hah.. hah.."

Dengan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal, Sirzechs menggumamkan kata maafnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Nafasnya masih saja belum teratur karena jurus yang ia keluarkan barusan melumat setengah energi iblis miliknya.

 _ **Deg!**_

 _Pssshhh~_

Jantung Sirzechs berdetak kencang saat merasakan lonjakan Energi yang begitu gelap tiba-tiba meledak di titik tengah-tengah kepulan asap hitam itu, dan ledakan energi gelap itu langsung membuat asap hitam itu terpental kesegala arah sebelum akhirnya menghilang memperlihatkan apa yang ada di tengah-tengahnya..

"I-ini tidak mungkin.."

Entah kesekian kalinya, Sirzechs harus melebarkan matanya karena melihat hal-hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Kali ini dia dikejutkan dengan Energi gelap yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Energi yang ia rasakan saat malam dimana Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dinyatakan mati dengan sebab yang tak diketahui.

 _Tap.. tap.._

Meskipun cukup jauh, Sirzechs mampu mendengar langkah kaki yang berbunyi barusan. Kembali lagi Sirzechs membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang dianggapnya sudah musnah setelah menerima serangannya itu sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan pelan.

Beralih ke sebrang..

Naruto. Yaa, ia ternyata selamat dari jurus mematikan yang di keluarkan oleh Maou Lucifer barusan, meskipun dengan keadaan yang lumayan berantakan. Lihat saja, jubahnya sekarang robek dibeberapa bagian, jubah dibagian setengah kerah bagian kiri robek dan menghilang hingga pinggang kirinya (Seperti keadaan Pain sebelum dikalahkan Naruto) hingga membuat surai pirangnya terlihat jelas. Topengnya retak dibeberapa bagian, terutama dibagian kening kiri hingga mata kiri hilang entah kemana, memperlihatkan 1/5 wajahnya.

Chakra gelap transparan menguar gila dan sekarang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia sempat terkejut dengan kapasitas serangan Sirzechs yang bahkan sanggup membuat keadaannya kacau seperti ini. Namun tetap saja, jurus seperti tadi tidak akan pernah mampu membunuh Namikaze muda itu mengingat apa yang ia punya, sepasang mata hitam pekat beriris riak air berwarna merah darah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kuakui kau memang hebat dan bisa membuatku begini Sirzechs Lucifer. Tapi sayangnya, butuh kemampuan 15 kali lipat dari sebelumnya jika kau menginginkanku lenyap dari dunia ini.."

Dan perkataan barusan membuat Sirzechs syok. Sebenarnya manusia macam apa yang ia hadapi saat ini? Itulah yang berputar-putar dikepala merahnya sekarang.

"..dan sekarang giliranku menunjukan kekuatan _Noroi_ (Kutukan/Terkutuk) milikku padamu." Naruto kembali menciptakan seringai dibalik topengnya.

" _ **Noroi : Banshou Tennin.."**_

 _Wusshhh~_

Seolah tak ingin memberikan kesempatan lawannya berbicara sedikitpun, Naruto langsung menyeret tubuh Sirzechs dengan salah satu kemampuan Tendou miliknya.

 _ **Grep!**_

"Guuhhh~"

Naruto langsung menangkap dan mencengkram tubuh Sirzechs dengan sangat erat hingga membuat Sirzechs melenguh kesakitan.

"Se-sebenarnya si-siapa kau Ka-kamika-kaze?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sirzechs, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman Naruto di lehernya karena ia tiba-tiba tak berdaya seolah kekuatannya tersedot dan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang dikeluarkan Sirzechs barusan. Ia tak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu dan fokus dengan tangan kirinya yang sekarang terkepal dan sedang menciptakan sesuatu didalam kepalan tangan itu.

Setelah selesai, Naruto membuka kepalan tangan kirinya itu. Dan dikepalan tangan itu ternyata terdapat sebuah bola seukuran bola Golf berwarna hitam pekat di kelilingi oleh 2 buah cincin berwarna putih. Bola itu bergerak dan melayang keatas, setelah menyelesaikan apa yang ia buat, Naruto kembali menatap sang Lucifer.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa Sirzechs Gremory. Aku hanyalah Manusia yang dikutuk. Dan sepertinya kau berfikir auraku ini sama dengan aura yang kau rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu kan?" Sirzechs tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia sudah bosan terus-terusan terkejut seperti sebelumnya, jadi ia hanya memilih diam saja.

" _ **Noroi : Chibaku Tensei.."**_

Bola hitam tadi yang sudah beradadi posisi yang diinginkan oleh Naruto sekarang mulai menarik apa saja yang ada dibawahnya, melihat itu naruto kembali membuka mulutnya.

"..Itu memang benar, orang itu adalah aku. Aku jugalah yang telah membunuh Hakuryuukou yang katanya terkuat sepanjang masa."

Oke, sekarang Sirzechs tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut karena hal ini menyangkut masalah matinya salah satu pemegang _Heavenly Dragon_ masa kini, apa lagi orang itu adalah murid dari teman baiknya. "Dan sekarang, waktunya kau merasakan kekuatan dari manusia terkutuk sepertiku ini."

Sirzechs kembali terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto tadi. Manusia terkutuk? Apa maksudnya itu? Ya, itulah yang difikirkan Sirzechs sebelum dilempar oleh Naruto menuju bola Chibaku Tensei yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Sirzechs yang ditarik oleh bola Chibaku Tensei itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melawan gravitasi yang dikeluarkan oleh bola itu dengan mengeluarkan 6 masang sayap iblisnya dan mencoba terbang menjauh.

Namun, bukannya menjauh Sirzechs malah semakin dekat dengan Bola Chibaku tersebut menandakan betapa kuatnya bola kecil itu.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, akhirnya tubuh sang Luchifer tertimbun bersama bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang terangkat oleh bola Chibaku tensei tersebut.

"Ini memang agak sedikit berlebihan.. tapi aku ingin tahu, apakah dia sudah pantas atau belum untuk menghadapi _kejadian_ _besar_ yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti. Aku memang sedikit salut dengan kemampuan seranganmu, dan sekarang aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan bertahan tubuhmu.." gumam sang Kamikaze sebelum kembali membuat sesuatu ditangan kanannya..

 _ **Psshhh~**_

 _Rasenringu_ tercipta dari tangan kanannya, dan bola dengan tiga buah cincin berwarna putih itu sekarang berukuran seperti bola kasti.

"Kapasitasnya aku samakan seperti saat aku melawan Vali. Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan, meskipun kau harus mendapat luka serius atau kemungkinan terbesarnya, kau akan sekarat."

" _ **Noroi : Mini Rasenringu!"**_

 _Pssshhh!_

Rasenringu kecil itu langsung melesat dan masuk kedalam bola Chobaku Tensei tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tidak beraturan. Malam ini Naruto sudah menghabiskan hampir 35% chakranya hanya untuk melawan Maou Lucifer itu, apa lagi saat menahan Hujan Destruction beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut, butuh 15% lebih untuk menahan hujan Destruction itu agar tidak melenyapkan tubuhnya.

"Hahh, setelah ini aku ingin tidur sepuasnya.. _**Katsu!**_ "

 _ **DDUUAAARRRRR!**_

Setelah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto tadi. Bola Chibaku Tensei tersebut meledak dengan sangat keras dan mementalkan gumpalan-gumpalan tanah yang menempel tersebut. Asap hitam kembali tercipta dan sekarang tercipta disekeliling bola Chibaku Tensei. Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang terjatuh disana.

Dan diantara bongkahan-bongkahan tanah tersebut, Naruto bisa melihat tubuh Sirzechs yang terselimuti oleh Aura Crimson juga terjatuh dan mendarat ditanah kurang lebih 40 meter ditempat naruto berdiri. Naruto akhirnya melangkah ketempat Maou Lucifer tersebut.

Beralih ke sebrang..

Sirzechs Lucifer, ya, setidaknya itulah namanya sekarang. Pria dewasa berrambut merah itu saat ini terbaring lemah dengan tatapan mata kosong menyongsong kearah atas. Apa yang telah ia alami tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kekuatan mengerikan lawannya kali ini membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalaupun dirinya bukanlah seorang iblis dengan gelar serta level yang dicapainya, mungkin dirinya sudah musnah saat bola yang mengekang tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Dirinya tidak habis fikir, kemampuan yang diperlihatkan oleh lawannya itu adalah kemampuan aneh serta mematikan. Dia berani bertaruh, kalau sekarang ia tidak menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan energi Iblis Crimsonnya, tubuhnya yang saat ini bertelanjang dada pasti sudah hancur.

Soal keadaan, saai ini Sirzechs bertelanjang dada karena Armor yang menutupi tubuh atasnya hancur karena tidak bisa menahan ledakan barusan, mulut dan kedua lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ya, keadaan yang cukup memperihatinkan bagi Iblis sekaliber Maou.

 _Tap.. tap.._

Sirzechs menoleh lemah kesamping, ketempat dimana saat ini sang lawan Berdiri dan menatap dirinya dengan sepasang mata aneh dan mengerikannya. Ia ingin sekali bangkit dan kembali berdiri, atau setidaknya duduk. Namun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena hampir seluruh tenaganya habis tanpa sisa, jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda yang telah mengalahkannya itu.

"Aku cukup terkesan melihatmu bisa selamat dan bertahan dari _Chibaku Tensei_ dan _Rasenringu_ milikku. Tidak seperti Hakuryuukou yang langsung meregang nyawa setelah menerima dan terperangkap dengan jutsu yang sama seperti barusan."

Sirzechs terkejut dalam hati mendengar pengakuan barusan. Jadi tekhnik tadikah yang berhasil membunuh Hakuryuukou muda itu? Sepertinya tidak terlalu mengejutkan mengingat betapa mengerikannya jurus barusan.

"La-lalu. A-apa kau ju-juga mau me-membunuhku, Kamik-kaze- _kun_?" pertanyaan tersendat itu keluar dari mulut berlumuran darah sang Lucifer.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berniat membunuhmu. Lagian akan merepotkan bila aku membunuhmu, para ibis di Underworld pasti mati-matian untuk memburuku. Yah, walaupun aku bisa saja memusnahkan kaummu jika itu terjadi sih. Tapi tetap saja aku malas melakukan itu.."

Sirzechs kembali tercengang dalam hati. Memusnahkan kaum Iblis? Sebesar apa kemampuan orang itu!? Fikir sang Lucifer.

"La-lantas kenapa ka-kau membu-nuh Ha-hakuryuukou?" lagi-lagi sang Lucfer mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Yah orang bilang, setiap ada tindakan, pasti ada alasannya pula. Aku membunuh Hakuryuukou karena aku mempunyai alasan yang cukup menarik perhatianku."

"A-apa alasanmu mem-bunuhnya Kamikaze- _kun_?" dan jujur, perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Sirzechs penasaran dan ingin mengetahui alasan itu sendiri.

"Khaos Brigade. Yaa, pastinya kau tahu tentang Organisasi yang dipimpin oleh sang _Ketidakbatasan_ itu. Dan Hakuryuukou itu adalah anggota Organisasi itu. Aku fikir membunuhnya tidaklah salah, mengingat apa tujuan Organisasi itu."

Sirzechs awalnya terkejut. Namun setelah mengetahui semuanya, akhirnya membuat Maou Lucifer itu tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Hah, satu lagi informasi yang baru saja ia ketahui, dan informasi itu setidaknya sedikit berguna.

 _Psshh~_

Sirzechs membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat merasakan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, saat ini tubuh tidak lagi mengeluarkan pendar Crimson, namun kali ini tergantikan oleh pendar hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Lalu pandangannya menuju kearah Naruto yang saat ini mengarahkan telunjuknya kebadannya. Dan setelah pendar hitam itu masuk ke tubuhnya, Sirzechs merasakan setengah tenaga dan sihirnya kembali.

"Aku memberikan sedikit tenagaku untukmu, yah anggap saja itu sebagai ganti untuk armor kebesaranmu yang hancur tadi."

Baru saja Sirzechs ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Naruto malah mendahuluinya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Dan langsung saja sang Lucifer bangkit berdiri setelah Naruto membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sirzechs untuk melihat kerusakan Dimensi buatannya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa dirimu sebenarnya Kamikaze- _kun_ , dilihat dari segi manapun kau terlihat sangat menarik apalagi dengan kemampuanmu itu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sirzechs melalui sudut matannya.

"Belum saatnya kau ataupun makhluk lain didunia ini tahu siapa aku. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui saat ini adalah, aku tidak memihak siapapun didunia ini, bahkan Fraksi Malaikat sekalipun. Bahkan aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani mengusik keberadaanku, tak peduli itu Michael sang pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat, Azazel yang memimpin Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, ataupun kau dan ketiga rekan Maoumu yang memimpin Fraksi Iblis."

Sirzechs meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan sang Kamikaze barusan. Dan ia tahu, pemuda didepannya itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Nah sekarang kau bisa pergi Sirzechs. Katakan pada bocah itu, aku memenuhi permintaannya. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ' _Kun_ 'mu itu. Itu seakan-akan membuatku terlihat seperti ' _Seme_ 'mu saja," dan Sirzechs Sweatdrop dan malu sendiri mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda didepannya itu.

"B-baiklah, k-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kamikaze."

Setelah itu, Sirzechs lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang saat ini sedang memperbaiki kerusakan Dimensinya.

* * *

 _Cklek.._

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan dan berjalan masuk, ruangan yang terkesan gelap itu menandakan kalau kekasihnya sudah tidur sekarang.

"YA AMPUN! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU NARUTO- _KUN_! SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBUAT CALON SUAMIKU SEPERTI INI!"

Namun sepertinya pemikiran barusan salah besar karena lampu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menyala dengan Ino yang sudah berdiri didepannya dan disambut oleh yah, kalian tahu sendiri. Dan sepertinya Naruto harus mencari penutup telinga setelah Ino yang langsung berteriak heboh melihat keadaannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ino belum tidur, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam 1 lebih.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA NARUTO- _KUN_! CEPAT BERITAHU AKU SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAMU. AKU AKAN MENCINCANG DAN MEMOT—Hmmpphhh!"

Telinga Naruto yang sudah panas dengan teriakan Posesif Ino langsung membungkam gadis itu dengan cara yang cukup mengejutkan, yaitu menyambar bibir kekasihnya itu dengan bibirnya. Ia juga melumat bibir gadisnya itu dengan ganas, serta memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut si pirang Ponytail itu dan langsung mengeksplos setiap inci bagian dari mulut Ino.

Ino yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja Syok, apalagi mereka cukup jarang melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Dengan wajah yang mulai merah padam, ia mulai membalas serangan kekasihnya itu dengan perlawanan yang sebanding.

Cukup lama aksi saling lumat, jilat, dan saling kecap itu berlangsung. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyudahi aksi mereka di menit ke-2 dengan memisahkan mulutnya dengan mulut kekasihnya.

 _Pluk~_

"Hahh, ini sudah malam Ino, besok saja aku ceritakan. Sekarang aku mau mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah perkataannya selesai, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Ino yang masih belum ngeh dengan rona merah padam yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"E-eh! Tunggu Naruto- _kun!_ "

Yah, barulah setelah sadar. Ino kembali berteriak (Walaupun teriakannya tak sebesar sebelumnya) dan menyusul Naruto yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

 **[TBC]**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hahh, sorry telat update kawan-kawan.

Yah, harus aku akui kehidupan didunia nyataku sekarang sangat menyibukkanku. Sekali lagi sorry all. Oke, mengenai chapter kali ini. Aku gak bisa komen apa-apa, bagus atau jelek semoga kalian suka.

Oh iya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tolong berikan pendapat kalian, entah itu kritik, saran, atau flame sekaligus, silahkan tulis di kolom review. Dan maaf sekarang aku tidak bisa membalas review chap kemarin. Tapi walaupun gak sempat balas, aku sudah membaca dan sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua, sebagian besar pertanyaan kemarin sudah terjawab di chapter ini kok. Jadi, untuk chapter ini,, sekian dari Ruins..

Sammpai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya..

Salam **[Rule Breaker!]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Decepticons." = Talk.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Inner.

" **Decepticons."** = Talk (Mons/SG)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Inner (Mons/SG)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Time and Place

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter** **6** **]**

 **Dream & New Leader**

* * *

"Hiks.. hiks.. _Kaa-chan_.. _Tou-chan_.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Seorang anak kecil berrambut pirang jabrik berusia sekitar 9 tahunan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak bernyawa serta berlumuran darah didepannya. Sebenarnya ada dua jasad yang didepan anak itu, dan keduanya sama-sama berlumuran darah. Yang pertama adalah jasad seorang perempuan berrambut merah darah, dan yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki berrambut kuning seperti milik anak tersebut.

Saat ini dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena nyatanya kedua jasad tersebut nyatanya adalah orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Dan sekarang lihatlah tempat disekeliling bocah pirang tersebut. Disekelilingnya hanyalah bangunan bangunan yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan kobaran api di setiap penjuru yang membakar apa rumah-rumah serta bangunan-bangunan tersebut. Ratusan, bahkan ribuan mayat makhluk yang disebut manusia bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya. Dan uniknya, mereka memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama, merah.

Tak salah lagi, tempat atau mudahnya, desa bocah ini baru saja diserang dan dimusnahkan.

" _Kaa-chan_.. _Tou-chan_.. Bangun.. jangan tinggalin Naru _Kaa-chan_.. _Tou-chan_.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Permintaan pilu itu terus saja keluar dari mulut bocah malang tersebut. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengguncang pelan tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tentu saja kesedihan yang amat mendalam sedang menyelimuti bocah pirang itu sekarang. Kehilangan orang tua kandung sendiri apalagi dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti yang ia alami sekarang sungguh membuat anak itu dilanda guncangan jiwa yang sangat dahsyat. Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, anak itu tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk, poni depan bocah tersebut terurai menutupi kedua matanya. Sungai air mata yang dari tadi mengalir deras dari kedua matanya berhenti mengalir dan perlahan mengering karena hawa panas api yang ada disekelilingnya.

Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, cairan kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Namun kali ini bukan cairan bening seperti sebelumnya, melainkan cairan berwarna hitam yang mengalir, dan aliran cairan itu semakin lama semakin banyak keluar dari sumbernya..

Wusshhh~

Keanehan terjadi, dimana semua kobaran api yang berkobar itu tiba-tiba melonjakkan kobarannya semakin tinggi dan perlahan-lahan warnanya menggelap, perlahan-lahan warna api tersebut berganti menjadi warna hitam pekat sepekat cairan hitam yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata anak itu.

" **A-aku.."**

Desisan dingin dan datar tadi keluar dari mulut kecil bocah tersebut. Dan entah kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

" **Aku sudah muak dengan peperangan bodoh yang terjadi di dunia busuk ini.."**

Desisannya kali ini semakin tajam da dingin.

" **Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, dan bahkan kalian orang-orang konoha.. aku.. aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua!"**

Duarrr!

Wuussshhh~

Desisan tadi diakhiri dengan teriakan dari bocah 9 tahun itu, bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak menatap langit malam yang saat ini menyorotkan ribuan bintang, dan bersamaan juga dengan ledakan kekuatan gelap dari tubuh mungil anak itu, ledakan yang menunjukkan kegelapan tanpa ujung, ledakan yang menunjukkan kekuatan liar dan mengerikan yang tersembunyi didalam tubuh bocah tersebut.

Juga sekarang terlihatlah sepasang mata yang tadinya tertutupi oleh rambut kuningnya. Mata hitam pekat tanpa adanya warna lain yang ada didalamnya. Sepasang mata yang menunjukkan kegelapan tak berujung.

Psssshhhhhh~

Didepannya muncul sebuah cahaya hitam yang lama kelamaan semakin membesar. Bocah pirang itu hanya diam melihat cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya itu. Hingga akhirnya beberapa saat setelahnya, cahaya itu menghilang tergantikan dengan munculnya seorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam polos didepannya.

Sosok tersebut hanya memperlihatkan wajah serta sebagian rambut hitam panjangnya yang keluar dari dalam tudungnya. Mata yang sama persis dengan mata miliknya, hitam polos. Wajahnya putih bersih tanpa adanya noda sedikitpun yang hinggap disana. Bibir sosok itu dipoles dengan lipstick berwarna sama dengan warna yang sama dengan kedua matanya.

" **Ketika dunia sudah dalam peperangan tak berujung, ia akhirnya bangkit dan membuka kedua matanya."**

" **Ketika harapan perdamaian hanya menjadi angan-angan dan khayalan belaka, ia berdesis dan mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapan sejatinya."**

" **Dan ketika hari dimana dunia menangisi keadaannya, ia mencabut pedangnya dan bersiap untuk memusnahkan segalanya."**

Suara yang menunjukkan kesan seorang perempuan itu keluar dari sosok tersebut. Bocah pirang itu hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut sosok didepannya. Sosok yang tadinya memandang keatas itu kini mengalihkan sepasang mata hitam pekatnya menatap ke arah bocah pirang yang mempunyai mata yang sama dengannya itu.

" **Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.."**

Walaupun terkejut karena sosok tak dikenal didepanya itu tahu namanya, tapi sosok itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

" **Dunia sudah berada di ujung tanduk, dan** _ **dia**_ **telah menunjukmu menjadi Eksekutor untuk mengakhiri dunia yang gagal ini."**

" **Tanpa ditunjuk oleh siapapun, aku akan dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Mereka semua sudah merenggut semua keluargaku, dan memusnahkan Clanku. Maka dengan segala macam cara aku akan memusnahkan mereka semua beserta dunia ini,"** balas bocah tersebut dengan nada yang sama dengan sosok tersebut, datar dan dingin.

" **Dan untuk mencapai tujuan itu. Aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu dan memberikan seluruh kekuatan seorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi sang sangka kala, padamu.. Titisanku."**

* * *

Sepasang mata yang tadinya tertutup itu mendadak terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang Shappire bekunya. Sang pemilik langsung saja bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto. Yaa, atau lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto saat ini sedang memegangi pelipisnya setelah melihat pecahan masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan berwujud sebagai sebuah bunga tidur. Melihat dan mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun silam membuat otaknya kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian saat ia masih berada didunia tempat ia lahir tersebut.

Dimana sebelumnya, saat sebelum ia datang ke dunia barunya ini, ia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai titisan _sang hitam_. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat Namikaze muda itu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Karena setiap kali ia mengingat dunianya, pasti ingatan tentang jasad kedua orang tuanya yang berlumuran darah menghantui pikirannya.

Menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping, dimana saat ini si Putri Yamanaka masih terbuai dialam mimpinya. Dan ketika melihat wajah polos itu, sang Kamikaze mengulas senyum tipisnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai mengelus pipi putih kekasihnya.

"Nghhh.."

Upss, Naruto menarik kembali tangannya ketika sang Yamanaka melenguh dan membuka matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan ulah si Namikaze. Setelah membuka matanya, Yamanaka Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali disertai uapan kecil dan akhirnya duduk disebelah Naruto.

" _Ohayou nee Anata.._ " sapaan pagi itu keluar dari mulut Ino yang saat ini memasang wajah sayu khas bangun tidur.

" _Ohayou mo Ino._ "

Setelah membalas sapaan kekasihnya, Naruto bangkit dan berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mengetahui hal itu, Ino juga langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Umm, _Anata_.."

"Hmm?" Naruto yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi mereka seketika berhenti dan menoleh ketika kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya.

"Kita mandi sama-sama lagi yaa.."

Naruto sweatdrop melihat wajah Ino ketika gadis itu mengucapkan permintaannya, memasang mimik memelas yang sama sekali tidak cocok menurutnya. Namun yah, apa boleh buat. Gadis itu akan menjadi sangat merepotkan ketika permintaannya tidak dikabulkan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sentuh adikku lagi seperti yang kau lakukan tadi malam ok."

Ino seketika mengeluarkan semburat merah ketika mendengar kekasihnya itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang yah, membuatnya malu sendiri. Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi malam, saat ia dan kekasihnya itu mandi, ia tak sengaja menyentuh batangan milik kekasihnya itu. Hahh, sungguh ia ingin sekali ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya batangan milik kekasihnya itu mengobrak-abrik lubangnya-

' _Tunggu dulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku seperti gadis cabul yang memikirkan hal-hal mesum itu sih,'_ pikir Ino setelah menyadari fikiran liarnya yang tiba-tiba muncul barusan. Dan itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"Umm, baiklah _Anata_ , hehe."

Dan setelah cengirannya itu, Ino langsung berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang menunggunya didepan pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

"KYYAAA! ITU NARUTO- _KUN_ DAN INO _ONE-SAMA_!"

"MEREKA SANGAT MESRA! KYAAA!"

"AKU JUGA INGIN MENGGANDENG LENGAN NARUTO- _KUN_!"

Yap, itulah nada-nada sambutan dari para siswi ketika Naruto dan Ino sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan seperti teriakan terakhir, sekarang Ino memang sedang menggandeng lengan kekar Naruto yang dilapisi Blazer sekolahnya. Naruto nampak santai dan cuek saja mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesetanan para siswi tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Ino yang nampak sedikit kesal karena teriakan terakhir barusan. Menggandeng lengan Narutonya? Go to hell, Bitch! Yah, itulah kira-kira isi kepala pemegang [Divine Dividing] tersebut.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Dan dikoridor, mereka berdua sempat berpepesan dengan pemilik [Boosted Gear], Issei Hyoudou. Tanpa menyapa atau menegur, bocah mesum itu nyelonong begitu saja, karena ia tidak menemukan hal-hal spesial kecuali rupa mereka yang diatas rata-rata.

Ino menoleh kearah Naruto yang ternyata juga sedang memandang dirinya dengan senyum tipis tersingging di bibir pemuda itu. Ino yang melihat itu juga akhirnya tersenyum.

"Sudahku bilang kau jangan khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang Ino," kata pemuda itu dengan nada pelan.

"Umm.." Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan riang. Dia tersenyum puas setelah melihat sendiri hasil dari Fuin yang tertanam ditubuhnya. Sebuah fuin yang mengekang energi serta hawa keberadaan si putih yang ada ditubuhnya. Jadi sekarang ia tak perlu khawatir dengan itu.

Sebenarnya Ino bisa saja keluar dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan diluar rumah, termasuk sekolah dengan menekan energi serta hawa keberadaan Albion. Namun si Putih pernah berkata kalau serendah apapun Ino menekan kekuatan serta hawa miliknya. Ddraig masih bisa mengetahuinya karena insting pertentangan mereka. Jadi untuk mengatasi itu agar identitas tetap terjaga, Naruto menanamkan Fuin Khusus pada tubuhnya untuk mengekang seluruh energi serta hawa si putih hingga tak terasa sama sekali. Bahkan untuk para pemimpin ketiga fraksi sekalipun.

"Oh iya, aku dengar Club Musik akan ditutup dan ditiadakan karena semua anggotanya membubarkan diri hari ini Naru. Apa kau jadi untuk mengajukan permintaanmu ke kepala sekolah untuk mengambil alih Club itu?" Ino yang merasa suasananya cangkung tadi akhirnya membuka topik baru.

"Soal itu, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya Ino. Kau tahu sendirikan ketertarikanku dengan hal-hal yang berbau Musik, terutama Rap dan RnB. Aku akan berbicara pada pria tua itu agar membatalkan peniadaan Club Musik di sekolah ini," jawab Naruto enteng.

Kemarin mereka mendengar kalau salah satu Club di sekolah ini akan ditiadakan karena semua anggotanya membubarkan diri. Dan kebetulan si Namikaze muda itu cukup tertarik dengan Club itu dan ingin masuk didalamnya. Ketika mendengar kabar itu, Namikaze muda itu senang karena mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengambil alih Club tersebut, yah walaupun ia harus melewati sesi adu bacot dulu dengan kepala sekolah.

Dan tak terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai dikelas mereka, dimana saat ini semua teman sekelas mereka menatap mereka dan menyapa mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Naruto enggan untuk menyapa balik, tapi demi terlihat seperti siswa yang baik(?), terpaksa ia memasang wajah ramah dan tersenyum layaknya senyum salah satu dari duo Onee-sama yang sekelas dengan mereka.

 **Skip : Waktu Istirahat**

 _ **I ain't going to eat, I ain't going to sleep**_

 _ **Ain't going to breath till I see what I wanna see**_

 _ **And what I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirt**_

 _ **Permanently.. you just being hurt**_

Suara musik berjenis Rap itu berasal dari ruang Club Musik. Dimana saat ini didalam ruangan itu Naruto dan Ino sedang menata ulang ruang Club mereka. Yah, seperti perkiraan sebelumnya, Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendapat Izin dari kepala sekolah untuk mengelola Club itu. Tadinya kepala sekolah menolak permintaan Naruto yang ingin mengambil alih Club itu karena anggotanya Cuma 2 orang sekaligus ia yang jadi Leadernya, sedangkan syarat dibukanya kembali Club itu harus langsung dianggotai setidaknya 4 orang. Namun karena sedikit cara kotor, Naruto memanipulasi fikiran kepala sekolah dan akhirnya ia berada disini sekarang.

Naruto dan Ino saat ini sedang melakukan tugas mereka masing masing. Bukan Naruto dan Ino yang asli sebenarnya, yang bekerja saat ini hanyalah Bunshin saja, dimana saat ini mereka mengeluarkan masing-masing tiga bunshin. Bunshin Naruto bertugas memindahkan alat musik yang tidak diperlukan ke gudang ruang Club, sedangkan Bunshin Ino sedang melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Ino yang asli saat ini sedang duduk santai sambil mendengar Musik Rap karya Rapper terkenal dari Amerika tersebut, Lagu Eminem yang berjudul Go To Sleep. Sekedar info saja, Genre lagu yang mereka berdua sukai adalah Rap dan RnB. Namun Naruto lebih cenderung ke Rap, dan Ino malah lebih cenderung ke RnB.

 _ **Now go to sleep Bitch**_

 _ **Die, Motherf*cker, die**_

 _ **Uh, times up bitch, close your eyes**_

 _ **Go to sleep Bitch (What!)**_

 _ **Why are you still alive?**_

 _ **How many times, I gotta say close your eyes!**_

Lihatlah, Naruto ikut menyanyikan lagu yang mereka dengar saat lirik reffnya. Ino yang melihat kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum. Walaupun lagu yang mereka putar saat ini berisi kata-kata kasar dan sedikit kotor, toh mereka tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ahh, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis. Waktunya kembali kekelas Naru." Sambil mematikan Sound System yang mengumandangkan(?) musiknya, Ino mengatakan hal tersebut pada lelaki didepannya.

"Ahh, kenapa kau matikan sih? Lagunya belum selesai Ino."

Ino tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu misuh-misuh tak jelas karena tak rela musiknya di stop begitu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Osis berkacamata yang pernah mencoba mendekati kekasihnya itu. Dan setelah adu cek-cok selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu bersama kekasihnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu ruang Club mereka rapat-rapat karena mulai saat ini, ruangan itu adalah milik mereka berdua.

* * *

Akhirnya, pelajaran biasa yang menurut Naruto membosankan akhirnya selesai untuk hari ini. Dan setelah bunyi bell pulang, Naruto dan Ino akhirnya berdiri dan meningalkan tempat duduk mereka dan keluar dari kelas mereka meninggalkan beberapa teman sekelas mereka termasuk si gadis berrambut merah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dengan sepasang iris Blue-Green menawannya.

"Kita juga pergi Akeno," kata gadis berrambut merah tersebut kepada teman berrambut dark blue yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baik Buchou, ufufu.." dan gadis yang dipanggil Akeno tersebut mengiyakan perkataan gadis merah itu, tak lupa dengan tawa khasnya.

Beralih ke tempat NaruIno.

Naruto dan Ino sekarang seperti yang kita lihat, berjalan berdampingan tak lupa Ino yang sekarang kembali menggandeng lengan kekasihnya. Rencana hari ini adalah berkeliling dulu sebelum mereka pulang, yah karena mereka tak punya rencana saat dirumah jadi keliling sebentar tak masalah lah.

Saat berjalan santai melewati sebuah gedung tua. Naruto dan Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat 2 ekor Iblis liar yang menyeringai kearah mereka. Kedua iblis liar itu berbentuk manusia berkepala banteng atau biasa kita sebut Minotaur dengan kapak besar yang ada di genggaman masing-masing.

Naruto memandang Ino sebentar. Oh ayolah, ini masih siang bolong, masa iya mereka harus membunuh siang-siang begini. Memang benar sih kawasan disekitar mereka saat ini sangat sepi karena tempat ini hanya berisi beberapa gedung yang tak terpakai.

" **Haha, baru saja datang ke kota ini. Makanan sudah mendatangi kita Nii,"** kata salah satu dari kedua Minotaur tersebut.

" **khu..khu.. kau benar Otouto. Kita akan makan enak sekarang,"** balas Minotaur yang satunya.

Jadi mereka adalah Iblis Liar pendatang baru rupanya. Naruto tadi sempat heran karena seingatnya ia dan kekasihnya sudah membabat habis Iblis liar dikota ini, jadi keheranan Naruto tadi terjawab saat makhluk menjijikan itu mengatakan kalau mereka berdua baru saja datang ke kota ini. "Kau atau aku yang mengurusnya Ino?" tanya Namikaze muda itu begitu melihat kedua Minotaur tersebut.

"Hmm.."

 _Poff!_

"Biar aku saja Naru. Kebetulan beberapa hari ini aku belum memandikan pedang ini," jawab Ino setelah mensummon Kusanaginya dan sekarang sedang memainkan pedang tersebut ditangannya.

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan cepat, setelah itu kita pulang."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tanpa menoleh, kemudian ia melangkah menuju dua iblis liar yang sudah siap dengan kapak mereka masing-masing. Sesuai dengan ucapannya tadi, ia ingin memandikan bilah pedangnya dengan darah segar kedua iblis liar tersebut, karena beberapa hari terakhir ini pedangnya belum mendapat minumannya setetespun.

" **Luhatlah Nii, gadis kecil itu rupanya ingin bermain-main sebelum kematia—** _ **Slash!**_

Tanpa membiarkan mangsanya menyelesaikan kalimat arrogannya, Ino langsung melesat dengan kecepatan normalnya dan langsung memotong bagian tubuh Minotaur tersebut.

 _ **Bruk! Bruk!**_

" **AARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

Dua potongan yang berasal dari 1 tubuh itu jatuh dan menimpa tanah dibawahnya disertai teriakan keras dari pemilik tubuh tersebut. Tubuh bagian atas yang mencapai perut itu mengeluarkan isi organ dalamnya serta darah yang tak henti-hentinya merembes keluar dari kedua potongan tersebut. Satu Minotaur yang masih tersisa tersebut membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya.

" **K-KURANG AJAR! KUBUNUH KAU GADIS JALANG!"**

Kemarahan langsung menyelimuti Minotaur tersebut karena tidak terima adiknya mati begitu saja ditangan manusia yang menurutnya rendahan tersebut. Ia membalikan badannya dan langsung melesat menuju Ino yang berdiri 7 meter didepannya tanpa mempedulikan adiknya yang mulai mengurai menjadi debu hitam.

 _ **Trang!**_

 _ **Flash!**_

Ino yang baru saja menangkis kapak besar yang akan membelah dua tubuhnya itu seketika langsung kembali menghilang.

 _ **Jrash!**_

" _ **AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"**_

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Ino kembali muncul dibelakang tubuh Minotaur itu dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya tepat dijantung Minotaur tersebut. Teriakan kesakitan yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya keluar dari mulut banteng Minotaur tersebut darah bercucuran keluar dari mulut dan dada kirinya tempat pedang itu menembus tubuhnya.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Ino yang menarik Kusanagi yang berlumuran darah itu sukses membuat Minotaur itu tumbang kedepan karena nyawanya sudah terpisah dari jasadnya. Tubuhnya perlahan mengurai seperti halnya yang terjadi pada adiknya, dan setelah mengurai sepenuhnya menjadi debu hitam yang berterbangan, Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kekasihnya berdiri sambil menyarungkan dan menghilangkan pedangnya.

"Cepat seperti biasa eh?" kata Naruto ketika Ino berdiri didepannya.

"Yah, cepat dan membosankan," jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau keluar dari persembunyianmu." Naruto berkata demikian setelah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap batang pohon yang cukup besar tak jauh darinya. Ino yang juga menyadarinya ikut menatap batang pohon tersebut. "Dan aku sarankan jangan melarikan diri kalau kau tak ingin menyesal, Tsubasa Yura." Lanjutnya dengan nada suaranya yang mendatar(?).

Seketika, seorang gadis berrambut biru sepundak, keluar dengan takut-takut dari balik batang pohon itu. Tsubasa Yura, itulah nama gadis yang menjadi salah satu anggota Osis sekaligus Peerage dari Sona Sitri tersebut. Tsubasa sendiri terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengetahui dan memanggil dirinya yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Kemarilah.." Mendengar nada datar barusan mau tak mau membuat gadis itu mendekat.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada gadis ini Naruto- _kun_? Membunuhnya karena ia sudah pasti tahu identitas kita karena melihat Kusanagiku tadi, atau kita mencuci dan menghilangkan ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi?"

Mendengar perkataan Senpai berrambut kuning panjang diikat ponytail barusan membuat tubuh Tsubasa bergetar ketakutan. Sumpah, iya yakin salah satu dari kedua pilihan tadi pasti akan mengenainya mengingat siapa sebenarnya Senpainya itu.

"Tidak keduanya."

"Ehh!"

Tsubasa terkejut mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu barusan. Lain halnya dengan Ino yang kebingungan melihat dan mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Baru saja ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ia fikirkan, naruto terlebih dulu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku merasakan sifat dan karakter gadis ini sama seperti bocah iblis yang kita tolong 7 bulan yang lalu itu. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukan kedua pilihan yang kau ajukan itu Ino."

Ino yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, apalagi setelah melihat raut wajah datar kekasihnya itu menghilang ketika menatap wajah Tsubasa yang sedang memandang takut-takut wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sekarang kita pulang terlebih dahulu, dan kau Tsubasa.." Tsubasa yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya kini kembali menatap kearah Pemuda itu.

"I-iya _senpai_?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan sikapnya.

"Sekarang kau ikutlah dengan kami, tenang saja kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan aku harap kau merahasiakan apa yang kau lihat tadi dari siapapun, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk kami," kata Naruto lagi.

"H-hai Naruto- _senpai_ , a-aku berjanji." Sebagai rasa syukurnya, Tsubasa akhirnya menyetujui janji tersebut tanpa fikir panjang. Karena ia tidak berani membantah sedikitpun perkataan kedua senpainya yang ternyata adalah kedua sosok misterius yang menyebar hawa terror beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi."

Mereka bertiga pun pergi darisana dengan Tsubasa yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum Naruto menyuruhnya berjalan sejajar dengan dirinya dan kekasihnya.

* * *

Dua orang berjalan di sebuah lorong yang lumayan gelap karena minimnya penerangan ditempat itu. Sosok pertama adalah seorang anak kecil berrambut dan bermata hitam legam, ia memakai bando berwarna Ungu dikepalanya serta memakai pakaian yang terkesan seperti jubah berwarna hitam, sedangkan sebagai bawahannya anak kecil itu memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dengan aksesoris pita berwarna pink dimasing-masing ujung celananya.

Sedangkan sosok yang kedua adalah sosok lak-laki berrambut hitam panjang dengan pony yang menutupi mata kanannya. Laki-laki itu memakai baju hitam polos dengan beberapa bagian yang tertutupi oleh Armor berwarna merah.

Kedua sosok itu berhenti saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dihadiri oleh 4 orang, keempat sosok yang tadinya duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing langsung berdiri dan menatap kedua sosok tersebut secara bergantian.

"Jadi Itu Orang yang akan menggantikan Vali-kun nyaa? dia terlihat kuat dan err.. sombong nyaa." salah satu dari keempat sosok itu mengeluarkan suaranya sambil melihat sosok laki-laki berrambut hitam panjang yang saat ini sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannnya didepan dada sambil menatap orang-orang didepannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau benar kuroka, dialah ketua baru kalian." Sosok yang diketahui bernama Ophis itu mengiyakan pertanyaan tadi, lalu pandangannya beralih ke pria disampingnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu," titahnya pada pria berarmor merah tersebut.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata itu yang menjawab titah anak kecil disampingnya, lalu kembali menatap keempat orang didepannya satu per satu.

"Namaku Uchiha Madara.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yo! Lanjut nih. Hehe.. senang rasanya bisa sedikit cepet (Sebenernya lambat) update, hehe. Gimana kabar kalian Sist-Bro?

Chapter kemarin ternyata banyak juga yang nanyain kekuatan Naru yang dengan mudah mengalahkan Sirzechs. Yah memang benar, tapi itu masih permulaan. Kekuatan Naruto jauh lebih tinggi dari sirzechs maupun kemampuan pemimpin fraksi yang lain, satu fakta yang terungkap. Dan di chapter kali ini aku mengungkap sedikit masalalu Naruto.

Thanks atas review yang kalian sumbangkan di chapter kemarin, walaupun tak bisa aku jawab sekarang karena mengingat kondisiku. Aku mengharapkan kemaklumannya kawan-kawan, tapi walaupun tidak membalas, aku sudah membaca semua review kalian satu persatu, dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertanyaan, support, dan sarannya.

Semoga chapter kali ini cukup layak untuk dikatakan menghibur. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebelumnya :**

"Kau benar kuroka, dialah ketua baru kalian." Sosok yang diketahui bernama Ophis itu mengiyakan pertanyaan tadi, lalu pandangannya beralih ke pria disampingnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu," titahnya pada pria berarmor merah tersebut.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata itu yang menjawab titah anak kecil disampingnya, lalu kembali menatap keempat orang didepannya satu per satu.

"Namaku Uchiha Madara.."

* * *

"Decepticons." = Talk.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Inner.

" **Decepticons."** = Talk (Mons/SG)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Inner (Mons/SG)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Time and Place

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter** **7** **]**

 **Act of the Uchiha  
**

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah perkenalan sang Uchiha, ruangan itu hening. Madara yang melihat keempat bawahan barunya itu hanya berdiri dersidekap dada angkuh. Sosok gadis kecil berrambut hitam panjang yang berdiri disamping Madara yang awalnya menatap lelaki berarmor merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Anggota team Vali.

"Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing," kata Ophis dengan intonasi dan raut wajah datar.

Seorang laki-laki berrambut pirang sebahu serta memakai kacamata dengan lensa berwarna bening dan memakai pakaian ala politisi didepannya itu maju selangkah. "Namaku Arthur Pendragon, salam kenal Uchiha- _san_." Kata laki-laki tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat. Bukan hanya penampilan, namun tata caranya pun terlihat seperti sopan dan Gentleman.

"Namaku Le Fay Pendragon, salam kenal Uchiha- _sama_." Tak mau kalah dengan sang kakak, gadis yang juga berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping Arthur pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara yang sama seperti kakaknya tadi. Madara yang mendengar gadis itu menambahkan embel-embel _Sama_ pada belakang nama Clannya pun menyeringai tipis.

"Namaku Bikou, keturunan raja kera Sun Wokong, salam kenal." Selanjutnya, laki-laki berrambut hitam pendek yang memakai Armor Cina bergaya Three Kingdom period di samping Le Fay yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Madara hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat pemuda itu.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah aku _nyan~_ " pandangan Madara beralih ke samping Arthur, dimana dia melihat sosok yang pertama kali mengomentari dirinya tadi. "Perkenalkan namaku Kuroka nyan~, salam kenal Madara- _kun~_ " agaknya kali ini cara perkenalan barusan berbeda dari yang lain, dimana ketiga orang yang sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi cengo mendengar dan melihat Kuroka yang berbinar-binar menatap Madara. Madara serta Ophis sendiri hanya diam dengan wajah datar mereka, seperti biasa.

Ophis yang melihat perkenalan keempat orang itu selesai, lantas kembali menoleh ke Pria dewasa yang berada disampingnya itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan mereka?" tanya Ophis.

Madara hanya menggulirkan matanya dan memandang Ophis melalui sudut matanya, lalu ia kembali memandang keempat Orang tersebut satu persatu. "Hn. Cukup menarik." Hanya itulah yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan dari gadis perwujudan The Infinity tersebut.

"sebelum kami menerimamu menjadi ketua Tim kami. Kami ingin melihat kekuatanmu terlebih dahulu Uchiha. Jika ternyata kau tak sekuat ketua kami sebelumnya, jangan harap kami mau menjadi anggota tim yang dipimpin olehmu," kata Bikou tiba-tiba, dan kalimat yang dikeluarkan olehnya berhasil menciptakan seringai meremehkan dari Madara.

"Hn." Hanya dua huruf ambigu itu saja yang dikeluarkan Madara. "Dengan kata lain kau menantangku bertarung, eh?" lanjut Madara dengan nada meremehkan menatap keturunan Raja Kera tersebut, pandangannya pun beralih ke Loli yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kurasa kau harus memindahkan kami ke _lantai dansa_ sekarang Ophis. Biar aku perlihatkan bagaimana seorang dewa menarikan tariannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Bikou, Kuroka, dan Le Fay bingung dengan perkataan Pria tersebut. Namun tidak dengan Arthur, laki-laki pirang itu menyipitkan matanya saat pandangannya tertuju pada seringai di wajah Madara. Sama halnya dengan Ophis, Naga berwujut Loli tersebut tahu, bahkan sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Lelaki disampingnya. Lantas saja ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki masing-masing semua yang berada diruangan itu hingga mereka semua menghilang bersamaan dari tempat tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka, salah satu dimensi buatan sang Infinity Dragon, sebuah padang pasir tandus yang tak berujung. Madara sekarang berdiri sendirian 7 meter didepan keempat calon bawahannya. Ophis sendiri saat ini sedang melayang dan mengambang diudara.

Madara sebelumnya memperhatikan tempat dirinya akan berdansa dengan keempat orang didepannya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai dansanya," ucap Madara setelah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Bikou dan yang lainnya, ia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, seolah menantang mereka berempat.

"Cih, sombong sekali dia itu," decih Bikou melihat pose meremehkan Madara saat ini. "Tapi dia tampan _nyan~_ " seketika Bikou menoleh kearah Kuroka yang berdiri disampingnya, gadis kucing itu sekarang tengah memandang Madara dengan tatapan kagum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus bekerja sama untuk menghadapinya. Percaya atau tidak, aku merasakan energi asing yang begitu besar yang saat ini ia tekan dalam tubuhnya."

Bikou yang tadinya ingin mengomentari gadis kucing itu tidak jadi karena didahului oleh Arthur yang mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Bikou langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria berpakaian Bussiness suit yang sekarang sudah mensummon pedang _Caliburn_ kebanggaannya. Le Fay pun sama seperti kakaknya saat ini, dimana ia sekarang sedang serius menatap lurus kearah Madara.

Menghela nafas sekejap, Bikou pun mensummon _Ruyi Jingu Bang_ miliknya. Lalu ikut menatap Madara yang saat ini sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah Uchiha!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Bikou langsung melesat kearah Madara diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya dibelakang. Madara yang melihat kedatangan lawan bertarungnya saat ini hanya diam dan malah memperlebarkan seringaiannya.

 _Wusshh!_

 _Bughh!_

Madara merendahkan tubuhnya saat tongkat emas milik Bikou melesat kearah wajahnya, serta melesatkan tendangan kaki kanannya kearah dada pemuda berrambut hitam pendek tersebut. Namun tendangan itu berhasil dihalau oleh tangan kiri Bikou, namun tetap membuat tubuh keturunan Sun Wokong itu terseret kebelakang karena saking kuatnya tendangan berisi Chakra yang dilesatkan Madara barusan.

 _Bughh!_

Tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuh Bikou, Kuroka muncul dan langsung melesatkan pukulan berisi Senjutsu tersebut kearah Madara. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Madara menangkis pukulan tersebut dengan tangan kosong. _'Senjutsu kah? Menarik,'_ batin Uchiha tersebut setelah merasakan pukulan tersebut.

Sedangkan kuroka sendiri hanya membulatkan matanya, pasalnya pukulannya tadi padahal sudah diselimuti Senjutsu dengan skala yang cukup besar. Biasanya pukulannya itu sanggup mementalkan musuhnya walaupun berhasil ditangkis, namun sekarang jangankan untuk menyeret tubuh Madara kebelakang, bergeser seincipun tidak.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"AHHHH!"

Madara yang melihat celah pun langsung melesatkan kepalan tangannya kearah perut Kuroka serta menangkap tangan gadis itu. Langsung saja Madara membanting tubuh gadis tersebut kebelakang hingga membuat gadis itu melenguh kesakitan.

 _Slasshh! Slasshh! Slasshh!_

Selesai dengan Kuroka, Madara langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tebasan-tebasan pedang Arthur dengan sangat cepat, refleks yang sangat bagus serta pengalaman bertarung yang sudah menggunung membuat Pria berrambut hitam panjang tersebut dengan mudah menghindari ketajaman Caliburn yang berada digenggaman Arthur.

 _Flash! Flash! Flash!_

Walaupun Le Fay juga ikut berpartisipasi menembakkan sihir-sihirnya untuk mencoba mengalahkan Madara, namun itu semua masih jauh dari kata cukup untuk mengalahkan pria dari Clan Uchiha tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat, keempat anggota Chaos Bridge tersebut sibuk mengeroyok Madara dengan sangat brutal, namun sampai sekarang mereka belum menggores kulit ataupun melukai pria tersebut karena kecepatan gerak pria itu jauh diatas mereka.

"JANGAN CUMA MENGHINDAR BRENGSEK!"

Bikou yang sudah sangat depresi karena belum bisa melukai pria tersebut berteriak marah sambil mengayunkan tongkat emasnya kearah kepala Madara. Namun, sebelum mengenai sasaran, targetnya menghilang dari tempatnya dengan sangat cepat. Arthur, Le Fay, dan Kuroka celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan lawan mereka.

"Baiklah, waktu bermain-main sudah habis."

Keempatnya langsung menolehkan kepala mereka masing-masing kearah belakang, disana mereka melihat Madara yang sedang menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang sambil menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan seperti biasa (Baca : meremehkan).

"Kalian tahu, sebenarnya aku malas bertarung dengan kalian, terutama laki-laki yang memiliki arti _Monyet Cantik_ dalam namanya sendiri. Bisa saja aku mengalahkan kalian berdua dengan hanya _menatap_ kalian saja." Madara menjeda kalimatnya karena saat ini ia mulai merangkai segel tangan yang sangat asing bagi mereka berempat yang melihatnya. "Sekarang, mari kita mulai _Dansa_ yang sebenarnya." Lanjutnya.

" _ **Katon : Dai Gokka Mekyakū!"**_

 _ **Bwuzzhhhhh!**_

Bikou yang tadinya tersulut emosi karena sindiran yang menyangkut namanya tadi sekarang membulatkan matanya, tak hanya dia, ketiga rekan yang berdiri sampingnya itu juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah melihat semburan bola api yang berkapasitas dan berjangkauan sangat besar dan luas itu disemburkan oleh sosok berarmor merah tersebut.

 _ **DUUAARRRR! DUAARRRR!**_

Ombak api yang tadinya melesat kearah mereka berempat seketika meledak keras saat sampai pada titik target. Beruntungnya keempat orang yang tadinya syok tersebut selamat dari serangan kejutan tersebut. Berterimakasihlah pada Le Fay yang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya berhasil memindahkan mereka ketempat yang tidak dijangkau oleh api tersebut.

"Serangannya sungguh hebat," komentar Le Fay sambil melihat asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi akibat ledakat besar tadi. Arthur, Kuroka, bahkan Bikou harus menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing menyetujui ucapan gadis pirang itu.

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Keempatnya yang tadinya menatap hasil ledakan api tadi membulatkan mata mereka dan angsung menoleh kearah belakang. Saat itu juga mereka melihat Madara yang sedang menyeringai dan berdiri tegak dengan tangan kiri yang ia taruh dipinggangnya serta tangan kanan yang terjulur dan terbuka kearah mereka.

"Se-sejak kapa—"

" _ **Shinra Tensei!"**_

 _Brakk! Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!_

"AARRGGGHHHH!"

"KYAAHHHHH!"

Madara yang sudah mengaktifkan _Doujutsu_ nya dan langsung menyerukan salah satu tekhnik andalannya. Hingga membuat Bikou yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya harus berteriak kesakitan bersama ketiga rekannya karena tubuh mereka terpental begitu kuat saat sebuah dinding tak terlihat dan begitu kokoh menghempaskan tubuh mereka.

 _ **Burkk! brukk! brukk! brukk!**_

Saking kuatnya dorongan itu, tubuh mereka terpental sampai lebih dari 100 meter kebelakang. Mereka mendarat dengan sangat kasar di permukaan pasir ditempat tersebut, bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan, keempatnya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut mereka karena serangan tadi membuat tulang rusuk mereka retak dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya mungkin patah.

"Uhukk! Serangannya benar-benar.. uhukk! Gila.." kata Arthur yang masih terbatuk darahnya sendiri.

"Ba-bahkan dia uhuk.. tidak menyentuh ki-kita sama sekali uhuk.. uhukk.." timpal Bikou yang sedang memegang dadanya sambil terbatuk.

 _Flashh!_

 _Tap!_

Keempatnya kembali melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Madara yang dengan sekejap mata sudah berdiri angkuh didepan mereka berempat yang saat ini berjarak lumayan dekat antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Hn. Begitu mudahnya melumpuhkan kalian berempat hanya dengan beberapa persen kekuatanku saja." Bikou dan yang lainnya semakin melebarkan matanya terkejut. Beberapa persen? Yang benar saja, batin mereka berempat.

"Dan sekarang, mari kita selesaikan pertarungan ini dengan sedikit _sentuhan_ ," Lanjut madara lagi dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

Keempatnya yang merasakan firasat yang amat buruk perlahan menggerakkan tubuh mereka untuk beringsut mundur. Mereka bahkan lebih dari kata takut untuk tidak diam ditempat mereka sambil melihat iris mengerikan yang lebih pekat dari warna merah darah pria tersebut.

" _ **Genjutsu : Tsukuyomi.."**_

Hanya dengan kedua kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu, keempat orang yang ada didepannya jatuh terlentang dengan pandangan kosong yang mengarah kelangit dimensi buatan tersebut.

* * *

 **Kuoh : Namikaze Mansion, 16.45.**

Saat ini terlihat sang tokoh utama, Naruto dan Ino sedang berada di ruang tamu. Mereka berdua saat ini berbincang-bincang dengan sosok gadis yang seumuran dengan mereka, sosok gadis yang mengikuti mereka beberapa jam lalu, serta sosok gadis yang mengetahui jati diri mereka berdua.

Ya, sosok bernama lengkap Tsubasa Yura itu tak henti-hentinya terkejut saat ia diceritakan siapa sebenarnya kedua sosok pemilik Mansion tempatnya sekarang itu. Selama beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua serta tujuan mereka kedunia ini. Namun sebelum mendengar semua itu, ia diberikan 1 pantangan oleh Naruto dan Ino. Sebuah pantangan yang jika dilanggar olehnya, maka hukumannya adalah satu kata sederhana namun tak main-main, Mati.

Ya, pantangan itu adalah. Tsubasa tidak boleh menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Naruto dan Ino yang saat ini berada didepannya pada siapapun, tak peduli orang itu adalah sosok yang sangat ia percayai. Dan jika dilanggar, maka saat itu pula Jiwa dari sosok Tsubasa akan berpisah dengan jasadnya.

Tsubasa yang memang sudah mengerti dengan apa yang diamanatkan padanya tak ragu untuk menyetujui hal itu. Ia mengerti kalau rahasia ini memiliki tujuan seperti apa, lantas ia bersumpah didepan Naruto dan Ino untuk menjaga apa yang sudah ia ketahui. Dan setelah sumpah Tsubasa tersebut. Naruto dan Ino kembali menceritakan riwayat hidup mereka, sebelum mereka sampai ke dunia ini.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya.."

Itulah kalimat penutup yang terucap dari mulut Ino untuk mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Sosok Tsubasa hanya diam setelah mendengar semua itu. Naruto yang tadinya diam beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk menuju ke kamarnya, namun beberapa setelahnya ia kembali dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Baiklah, kita tinggalkan masalai ini dulu," kata Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatian Ino dan Tsubasa.

"Nah Tsubasa- _chan_. Aku dan Ino sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dan kami sudah sepakat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kecil kami karena aku dengar kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau mau?"

Tsubasa memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan sosok Naruto sekarang. Memang, dirinya saat ini sudah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dan menjadikannya saat ini sebagai yatim piatu. Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, ia akhirnya mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi didepan matanya untuk mendapatkan kembali apa itu yang namanya keluarga.

Perlahan ia mengeluarkan air matanya saat melihat kejujuran yang terpancar dari mata Shappire pemuda didepannya tersebut, hatinya menghangat kala melihat Biru _Shappire_ yang memancarkan cahaya kesungguh-sungguhan tersebut. Namun ia menunduk tiba-tiba setelah menyadari bahwa saat ini ia dan kedua orang didepannya itu berbeda golongan, meskipun ia hanya Iblis reinkarnasi, namun itu tetap saja membuat Tsubasa merasa ragu sekarang.

"T-tapi, aku sudah kehilangan kemanusiaanku. Aku sekarang sudah menjadi iblis, aku rasa aku tak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari kalian," kata Tsubasa sambil menuntdukkan kepalanya.

Naruto dan Ino seketika saling tatap sesaat, namun kembali mereka memandang Tsubasa yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang tatap wajahku Tsubasa- _chan_ ," kata Naruto. Tsubasa pun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku. Apa kamu suka menjadi seorang iblis? Jawab dengan jujur Tsubasa." kata Naruto saat ini menjadi serius, bahkan ia menghilangkan suffix _Chan_ nya dibelakang nama Tsubasa.

Tsubasa tersentak kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, lantas ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Se-sebenarnya aku tidak suka menjadi Iblis seperti sekarang ini Naruto- _senpai_ , aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati hal-hal yang berbau suci seperti mendekati gereja atau yang lainnya. Namun saat itu aku terpaksa menjadi Iblis Reinkarnasi dibawah naungan keluarga Sitri setelah aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa dan tujuan hidup lagi setelah orang tuaku meninggal saat rumah kami kebakaran, hanya aku yang tersisa karena saat itu aku sedang tidak berada dirumah.

Aku terpaksa menjadi seperti sekarang ini karena saat itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, beberapa bulan hidup dijalanan dan terpaksa mencuri untuk mengisi perutku, sebelum akhirnya Sona datang padaku dan menjanjikanku tempat tinggal dan fasilitas yang aku butuhkan, dan saat itu aku yang sedang sekarat karena kelaparan menyanggupi perkataannya, dan menjadi Iblis seperti sekarang ini." Kata Tsubasa panjang lebar.

"Apa kau mau menjadi Manusia lagi?" Tsubasa langsung menarik paksa kepalanya menghadap ke Naruto setelah pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu keluar dari mulut Naruto barusan. "Apa kau mau menjadi Manusia lagi?" kata Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Me-menjadi manusia lagi?" kata Tsubasa mengulang pertanyaan Naruto. Jujur, ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi yang tidak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Naruto yang melihatnya sekarang tersenyum.

"Ya, aku bisa saja mengembalikan kemanusiaanmu Tsubasa." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Be-benarkah?" kali ini Tsubasa membulatkan matanya karena mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mengejutkan barusan.

"Benar, aku bisa saja megembalikan dirimu menjadi manusia lagi. Namun tidak sekarang, apa kau mau?"

Tsubasa kali ini mengangguk cepat karena ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena ada harapan untuk menjadi manusia lagi. "Aku mau Naruto- _senpai_!" ucap Tsubasa yang nada suaranya naik setengah oktaf.

"Bagus, Namun tidak sekarang karena belum waktunya. Sudah diputuskan sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kecil ini. Dan untuk sementara ini kau tetaplah menjadi bagian dari Iblis kebangsawanan Sitri. Nanti setelah saatnya tiba, aku akan mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia lagi, dan aku berjanji untuk itu."

Tsubasa sempat kecewa karena harus menunggu, namun kekecewaannya itu hilang karena Naruto sudah berjanji akan menjadikannya sebagai manusia lagi, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba Naruto- _senp—_ "

" _Nii_ , panggil aku Naruto- _nii_. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kecil ini, dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri," ucapan Tsubasa dipotong cepat oleh Naruto karena suffix yang dipakai untuk memanggilnya kurang cocok dengan status mereka sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto- _nii_ ," kata Tsubasa akhirnya kembali mengulang perkataannya, dan sekarang ia mulai memakai embel-embel barunya terhadap orang yang baru saja berstatus sebagai kakaknya.

"Nah Tsubasa. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu sekarang, ini sudah malam. Dan oh iya, sebelum itu aku ingin kau menghafal lirik yang ada di kertas ini, karena sekarang aku sudah memasukkanmu kedalam Klub musik di sekolah," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Tsubasa pun menerima kertas itu dengan senang hati lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Terima kasih Naruto- _nii_ Ino- _nee_ , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu dan sampai jumpa disekolah besok," kata Tsubasa setelah menerima kertas tersebut dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Setelah itu ia menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Sitri tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino yang sedari diam di ruangan tersebut. Selama beberapa saat keduanya larut dalam keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, Ino menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih menatap lantai tempat Tsubasa menghilang sebelumnya.

"Kau serius mau membuatnya menjadi bagian dari kita _Anata_?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut terkekeh pelan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya serta meletakkan kepalanya di paha Ino. Naruto pun memandang wajah Ino yang ada diatasnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya menjadikannya menjadi bagian dari kita. Ketika melihat masa lalunya yang cukup mengenaskan serta melihat perasaan kesepian di matanya, itu membuatku tergerak untuk menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari kita. Lagipula memiliki adik perempuan tidak buruk juga kan?" kata Naruto diakhiri dengan kekehan pelannya. Ino hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini _Anata_? Kita tidak mungkin keluar berpatroli lagi. Iblis liar dikota ini sudah habis kau tahu," kata Ino lagi sambil memilin-milin rambut pirang laki-laki yang sedang bermanja dengannya itu.

"Ohh itu bagus, dengan begitu aku bisa terus bermanja-manja denganmu semalaman ini, hehehe," kata Naruto lagi sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping kekasihnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya diperut kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar." Yahh, itulah komentar Ino tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu yang jarang-jarang bermanja seperti saat ini.

 **DUUAAARRRRR!**

Naruto langsung melompat dari posisinya setelah mendengar ledakan besar yang berasal dari belakang rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa, Naruto langsung berlari kearah ledakan tak dikenal tersebut karena merasakan aura yang familiar dari arah ledakan tersebut. 'Jangan bilang kalau dia benar-benar datang kesini,' batinnya tergesa-gesa.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di halaman belakang dan kini ia melihat halaman yang cukup luas di belakang rumahnya itu. Disana ia melihat kawah yang berdiameter sekitar 5-6 meter dengan asap hitam yang keluar dari kawah tersebut.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kawah tersebut. Ino yang baru sampai disamping Naruto dan ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya langsung bungkam tatkala melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan kawah hasil ledakan barusan. Sekarang yang ada didepan kawah tersebut, berdiri seorang laki-laki berrambut hitam panjang yang memakai Armor merah khas zaman Samurai yang saai ini tengah memandang tepat kearah Naruto dengan seringai maniak yang tertempel dibibir pria tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu.. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"K-kau.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN :** Ahh, akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini. Yo _Reader-san!_ (sambil lambai-lambai tangan kearah pembaca)

Terima kasih telah menunggu(ngarep) dan membaca chapter kali ini. Kalian semua luar biasa istimewa! Wuhh! (bang Abdur, pinjem kata-katanya bentar yak, hehe)

Haha, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca chapter kali ini teman-teman. Saya sangat senang bisa kembali hadir untuk menyuguhkan karya saya pada kalian semua

Silahkan, silahkan berikan kesan teman-teman pada chapter kali ini, saya akan sangat tersanjung jika teman-teman sekalian berkenan meninggalkan kesan kalian di fic ini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan lewat kotak review ini teman-teman, saya akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan kalian langsung diakhir chapter fic ini.

Oke, sebelum pergi, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan chapter kemarin satu-persatu, check this one out!

Madara, yap itu memang Madara, asli pula. Kedatangan Madara kesini adalah salah satu yang menjadi bahan vital fic ini, kekuatan Madara sama seperti yang di Cannon setelah mendapat kemampuan Rikudou. NaruMada, Friend or Foe? Kita lihat saja Nanti hehe. **(Question by : Shizuka, Ashuraindra_64, Ae Hatake, Ahmad Mahmudi, Uzunami Tara_217, Tenshisha Hikari, Natru D Naruto,)**

Naruto nangkis itu Power of Destruction itu dengan salah satu kemampuan Noroi Rinnegannya (Akan dijelaskan dalam cerita selanjutnya). Dan yap, sisa ingatan Vali masih ditampung di SG nya, itu keluar saat pemegangnya yang sekarang mengamuk dan out of control **(Question by : Yami Nugroho)**

Seperti yang saya jelaskan sebelumnya, disini Naruto tidak mempunyai SG (Dikhawatirkan akan terlalu Over Nantinya), cukup hanya dengan Noroi Rinnegan dan jutsu ninja lainnya. **(Question by : Archilles)**

Untuk pertemuan pertama NaruIno akan saya jelaskan di cerita selanjutnya, harap ditunggu ya, hehe. **(Question by : Ahmad MahMudi)**

Yap, bisa dilihat di atas, Tsubasa sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan NaruIno. **(Question by : AMMAD)**

Lemon tentu ada sesuai Rated, tapi tahan dulu, hehe. Pertemuan ketiga fraksi cukup menarik, kemungkinan NaruIno ikut nimbrung. Dan Identitas mereka, cepat atau lambat pasti terbongkar, namun disaat yang memang sudah waktunya. **(Question by : Senju-Nara Shira)**

Ophis bertemu dengan Madara saat melakukan suatu kejadinan yang, bisa ditebak kok bagaimana tipikal seorang madara, hehe. **(Question by : femix)**

 **Spesial for :**

Gak bakalan dah, kalaupun aku co id, itu harus kau dulunan yang co id bro **(To : Gin Kazami)**

Ada ide buat bikin fic One-shoot NaruIno yang cukup _antik_ nih, mau ikut bantuin bikin gak? **(To : INOcent Cassiopeia)**

Oke, itulah pertanyaan yang ada di chapter kemarin, dan untuk yang lainnya, sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih. Nah saatnya saya undur diri. Saya Ruin, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi teman-teman!

Satu lagi : **Wanna Review Again?** hehe


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya :

"Lama tidak bertemu.. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"K-kau.."

* * *

"Decepticons." = Talk.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Inner.

" **Decepticons."** = Talk (Mons/SG)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Inner (Mons/SG)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Time and Place

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter** **8** **]**

 **What me feel to you.**

* * *

Suasana pagi hari ini terlihat sama seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya. Suasana pagi ini masih tidak terlalu ramai karena hanya ada beberapa makhluk yang sudah terlihat sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Sang mentari yang tadinya bersembunyi di ufuk timur kini tampak malu-malu keluar dari persembunyiannya, nampak sinyarnya mulai tersebar kepenjuru dunia yang mulai terkena cahaya hangatnya. Dan kedatangan sinar sang mentari disambut dengan kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan.

Beralih ke kota Kuoh, tepatnya ke kediaman sang Namikaze muda bersama kekasihnya. Rumah besar tersebut terlihat sepi dan senyap karena kemungkinan pemilik rumah tersebut masih terbua dialah mimpi mereka. Namun itu tampak dari luar, coba kita telusuri apa saja yang terjadi didalam rumah tersebut.

Di dalam kamar sang pemilik rumah. Kini Nampaklah sang Namikaze yang tengah duduk didepan meja rias kekasihnya. Bukan untuk merias dirinya, namun ia saat ini ia memandang pantulan dirinya yang sedang bertelanjang dada saat ini dengan tatapan datar yang terpaku pada pantulan dada dan perutnya.

Dari pantulan cermin itu, nampak sesuatu berwarna hitam yang tercetak di dada bidang serta perut sang Namikaze. Di masing-masing dadanya, tercetak gambar segitiga terbalik berwarna hitam dengan masing-masing segitiga mempunyai symbol kanji tersendiri didalamnya, diperutnya juga tergambar sebuah gambar pusaran yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran ber Symbol kanji Elemen disetiap sudutnya, serta dikelilingi oleh gambar yang terlihat seperti pengekang yang tergambar cukup rumit.

Entah laki-laki itu sudah berapa menit duduk di depan mejar rias tersebut dengan mimik muka yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping dengan perlahan karena merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh orang yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Masih memikirkan perkataan _nya_ yang tadi malam ya?" tanya Ino yang menjadi pelaku penepukan barusan. Namun bukannya membalas, malah sang Namikaze masih terdiam dengan pandangannya yang mengarah pada kekasih Ponytailnya itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan menemukannya sebelum takdir itu di mulai. Jadi hilangkan raut menyebalkanmu itu _Anata_." Karena tidak mendapat sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, ia pun berinisiatif untuk kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, dan intonasi suaranya barusan terdengan memohon pada sang kekasih yang saat ini masih menatapnya.

"Hahhh.." Ino menarik sudut bibirnya kala Naruto akhirnya menghela Nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah, semoga saja apa yang kau ucapkan benar Ino," kata Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nah begitu dong, sekarang _Anata_ mandi gih. Sebentar lagi kata masuk lho." Naruto pun mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya, namun niatnya untuk melangkah kekamar mandi terhenti karena dicegat oleh Ino yang entah kenapa saat ini kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Umm, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu _Anata_?" tanya Ino yang entah kenapa bertingkah malu-malu dengan semburat yang kian menebal.

 _Cup!_

Naruto yang memang sudah hapal betul dengan semua tingkah kekasihnya. Dan ketika mendengar dan melihat tingkah Ino sekarang dan mengerti apa yang gadis itu inginkan, langsung saja membuat Naruto tak segan-segan menyambar bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

Dan yah, sekarang terjadilah apa yang benar-benar namanya silat lidah. Naruto dengan ganasnya mengobrak-abrik seluruh inci bagian mulut Ino dan membuat Ino kewalahan melawannya. Selama beberapa menit Ino tidak bisa mengambil tahta dominasi karena saking ganas dan panasnya serangan-serangan Naruto pada mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya pagutan mesra mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan akan Oksigen.

Beberapa tetas Salvia meleleh dan meluber ke dagu Ino yang saat ini sudah seperti kepiting yang sudah goreng lalu direbus. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk pantat berisi milik Ino sebelum akhirnya dia pergi kekamar mandi meninggalkan Ino yang masih bengong dengan wajah yang sungguh sangat merah.

"Itu adalah ciuman yang paling panas yang _Anata_ berikan padaku.." gumam Ino dengan sorot mata yang masih memandang kosong kedepan. Disekanya lelehan salvia yang meleleh kedagunya dengan jari telunjuk kemudian ia memasukkan telunjuknya kedalam mulutnya sendiri karena tak rela kehilangan sedikitpun salvia manis kekasihnya yang sudah bercampur dengan salvianya sendiri.

Terlihat jorok memang, namun Ino tidak peduli dengan itu karena ia sudah tercandu dengan rasa Salvia milik kekasihnya. Selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mulai merias wajahnya didepan cermin rias miliknya.

* * *

Rias Gremory, itulah nama gadis berrambut merah yang tengah berdiri di belakang jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan luas ditengah-tengah bangunan Kuoh Akademi ini. Saat ini pandangan sang Heiress Clan Gremory itu tengah menatap para siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di lapangan luas tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Saat ini suasana hati sang Gremory dilanda oleh perasaan yang dinamakan dilema. Semua ini gara-gara orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan orang/Iblis yang tidak dicintainya. Dirinya sebenarnya ingin sekali membantah dan menolak perjohan itu mentah-mentah dihadapan orang tuanya. Namun ia tidak berani karena kalau ia melakukan itu, sama saja ia mempermalukan orang tuanya dihadapan para Iblis di dunia bawah, terutama dihadapan Keluarga Iblis yang akan berjodoh dengannya.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, menyendiri dan merenungi nasibnya yang akan menikah dengan Iblis yang tidak diinginkannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa sedikit membuka hatinya untuk menerima perjodohan tersebut, kalau saja Iblis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu memiliki sifat dan karakter yang dewasa dan bisa dibilang pantas untuk menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya. Namun mengingat siapa Iblis tersebut, hatinya berteriak keras untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut.

 **Riser Phenex.**

Mengingat Nama itu saja membuatnya mendengus penuh jijik dan rasa ketidak sukaan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Iblis yang menyandang nama Phenex yang berada dibelakang nama depannya itu. Jika ada orang yang bertanya pada dirinya, ia akan langsung menjawab : Dia adalah Iblis yang Sombong, tak tahu malu, tak tahu diri, Playboy kelas Anjing liar, dan tidak pantas menyandang nama Phenex dibelakang namanya!

Sebenarnya dulu saat dirinya masih kecil, ia berteman baik, bahkan bersahabat dengan Iblis Phenex tersebut bersama Sona dan juga Ravel. Saat itu sifat Riser kecil tak seperti sekarang ini, Riser kecil memiliki sifat hangat, ramah dan periang. Namun entah apa yang telah terjadi dengannya saat dirinya mulai hidup didunia atas, hingga dulu Riser yang periang itu berubah menjadi laki-laki bajingan kelas Anjing liar seperti itu.

Dan juga sebenarnya Rias tak keberatan, atau malah mau dijodohkan dengan laki-laki tersebut, jika saja sifatnya masih seperti dulu. Namun sekarang, saat melihat wajah pria itu saja membuat dirinya tiba-tiba ingin meludah sembarangan.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Gremory muda itu buyar setelah melihat dua orang berrambut blonde yang melintasi Gerbang Kuoh. Tepatnya, saat ini tatapannya mengarah kearah sosok pemuda yang diam-diam ia suka dan cintai sedang berjalan santai bersama gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan pemuda tersebut.

Entah kenapa saat melihat pemuda itu, hatinya selalu saja menghangat dan dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum manis saat itu juga. Ia adalah manusia, bahkan makhluk pertama yang berhasil membuat dirinya merasakan apa itu cinta, si Namikaze muda Namikaze Naruto.

Terdengar konyol memang seorang Iblis Bangsawan seperti dirinya jatuh cinta dengan manusia yang bahkan ia belum tahu asal-usulnya itu. Bukannya apa, pernah dirinya mencari data lengkap pemuda itu dengan dibantu oleh sang ketua Osis sekaligus sahabatnya, Sona. Namun sangat minim sekali Informasi tentang pemuda tersebut, bahkan dalam data sekolahnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memasukkan alamat rumahnya, ia hanya mendapatkan nama ayah serta ibu pemuda itu yang kalau tidak salah bernama Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina.

Namun seakan dibutakan sendiri oleh rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu membuat dirinya tidak peduli dan bahkan persetan dengan statusnya. Ia hanya ingin menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai miliknya.

Namun, disamping rasa cintanya itu, ia juga mengalami yang namanya rasa Sakit Hati dan sedih. Sedih karena nyatanya pemuda itu telah menjadi milik orang lain yang tak lain adalah si Gadis Blonde yang sedang berjalan bersama pemuda itu saat ini, Yamanaka Ino.

Seandai—

" _Buchou!_ "

Lamunan panjang gadis berambut merah itu seketika buyar saat itu juga saat indra pendengar miliknya menangkap gelombang suara yang berasal dari sampingnya, juga merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh pelaku pemanggilan barusan. Lantas ia menoleh kearah si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah gadis berrambut Dark-Blue yang menjabat sebagai Qweennya, Akeno Himejima.

"Ada apa Akeno?" tanya Rias pelan.

" _Ara_.. hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kelas saja," kata Akeno dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan, namun seketika ia terdiam melihat Rias yang kembali menolehkan kepala serta melepas pandangannya kearah luar jendela didekatnya. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang menjadi objek pandang Kingnya ini, Akeno diam-diam mengikuti pandangan Buchounya. Seketika gadis itu menyeringai tipis ketika sudah mengerti dan tahu apa yang Kingnya lihat saat ini.

"Ara.. jadi kau melamunkan Namikaze- _san_ lagi nee _Buchou_ , ufufufuu.."

Rias mendengus mendengar godaan Qweennya itu. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kepala merahnya. Lantas ia tersenyum tipis karena ide yang terlintas dikepalanya ini mungkin bisa bermanfaat nantinya. Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Akeno yang mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan Kingnya, serentak saja ia berjalan menyusul Rias yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Kembali ke Naruto dan Ino. Saat ini kelas mereka sedang dalam jam belajar. Suasana kelas ini sekarang sangatlah tenang karena Guru yang kebetulan mengajar di pagi hari yang indah ini adalah Guru yang masuk kedalam kategori _Most Dangerous Teacher of Kuoh Academy_.

Namun agaknya Tittle Guru tersebut tidak berpengaruh terhadap sang Namikaze, dimana saat ini ia tengah menikmati tidur cantik di bangkunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang sepertinya sedang serius memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan sana.

Sepanjang pelajaran, kelas tersebut berlangsung dengan tenang, dan anehnya Guru yang mengajar tersebut sama sekali tidak menegur Naruto. Sampai tibalah saatnya bidang mata pelajaran itu selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan waktu istirahat.

Ajaibnya, saat para murid itu berlarian keluar kelas untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka, Naruto terbangun dari tidur cantiknya dan mendapati kelasnya telah kosong. Tidak benar-benar kosong sih, karena saat ini yang tersisa dikelas itu hanya dirinya dan gadis berrambut merah Crimson yang saat ini duduk didepan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kemana perginya Ino, Gremory- _san_."

Agaknya Rias sedikit kecewa dengan laki-laki didepannya. Bukannya menyapa dirinya yang jelas-jelas berada didepan pemuda itu, malah dia menanyakan gadis pirang Ponytail yang sebangku dengan Namikaze muda itu. Namun Rias harus memaklumi pemuda ini, bagaimanapun gadis yang ditanyakan oleh pemuda didepannya adalah kekasih pemuda itu sendiri. Dan meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin diperhatikan oleh pemuda itu, ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya langsung dan menutupinya dengan senyum manis yang sekarang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ino- _san_ tadi keluar umm Naruto... _kun_."

Naruto yang mendengar embel-embel dibelakang namanya barusan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis itu yang sebelumnya pandangannya beredar diruang kelasnya.

" _Kun_? Bukankah selama ini kita tidak dekat Gremory-san. Kurasa Suffix yang kau gunakan itu sedikit berlebihan," beo Naruto dengan melepas senyum tipis agar gadis didepannya tidak tersinggung.

Rias yang mendengar ungkapan Naruto barusan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke meja milik Naruto. "Umm, kalau begitu apakah kita bisa menjadi teman dekat supaya aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Naruto menghilangkan senyum tipisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Rias barusan. Kemudian ia memikirkan dan menimang-nimang pertanyaan yang sebenarnya berisi permintaan tidak langsung gadis didepannya itu. Pandangannya beralih kearah surai merah Crimson panjang milik gadis itu dengan seksama.

" _Carilah orang yang itu sebelum semuanya dimulai Uzumaki. Orang itu memiliki sesuatu berwarna Crimson dan mengalir darah iblis di tubuhnya, setidaknya itulah ciri-ciri yang telah disebutkan."_

Tanpa sadar, Naruto kembali mengingat perkataan Pria berrambut hitam yang tadi malam datang padanya ketika ia melihat warna Crimson dari Rambut Rias. _'Apa mungkin gadis ini yang telah disebutkan itu?'_ batin Naruto sambil menatap dalam warna Rambut gadis tersebut.

Dilain pihak, Rias yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengarahkan tatapannya kearah rambutnya _. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun? Kenapa ia melihat rambutku dengan tatapan seperti itu,'_ batin Rias heran karena Naruto yang saat ini masih saja menatap rambutnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan, kadang-kadang terlihat kosong, kadang-kadang terlihat fokus pula.

"Naruto- _kun_." Naruto sedikit tersentak karena panggilan barusan, lantas ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah gadis tersebut. "Jadi bagaimana Naruto- _kun_? Apa kau mau?" sambung Rias kembali memberi pertanyaan.

Naruto berdehem sejenak untuk menghilangkan fikirannya mengenai ucapan Pria semalam, kemudian ia kembali menarik senyum tipisnya. "Apa kau yakin ingin berteman dekat denganku? Aku merasa tidak pantas berdekatan dengan gadis cantik dan terkenal sepertimu Gremory- _san_ , kau dan aku mempunyai tingkat perbedaan yang sangat jauh." ungkap Naruto tanpa melepas senyum tipisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perbedaan yang kau maksudkan itu Naruto- _kun_. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, itu saja." tegas Rias setelah mengira kalau perbedaan yang Naruto sebutkan tadi adalah tingkat kekayaan atau hal yang sejenisnya. Betapa salahnya kau Rias.

Naruto terdiam, namun kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya membuat Rias mendongak menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Hahhh, terserah kau saja Gremory- _san_. Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal nanti," kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelasnya.

Rias tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang, karena tahap pertama yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan si pirang itu berhasil. Walaupun ia sedikit bingung mendengar kalimat Terakhir pemuda tadi. Namun persetan dengan semua itu, yang penting kini dia harus melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya untuk mendapatkan pirang jabrik itu, fikirnya.

Baru saja Rias membalikkan badannya dan kembali ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, Rias langsung terdiam dan suara yang ingin ia keluarkan barusan terhenti di tenggorokannya ketika melihat saat ini Naruto sudah berada didekat pintu. Niatnya bukan terhenti dengan pemuda itu, namun dengan Gadis berrambut Pirang Ponytail yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu kelasnya.

Setelah melihat Ino menarik tangan Naruto dan mereka keluar dari kelas itu, Rias menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang ia sepertinya tersadar, ada halangan terbesar untuk membuat Namikaze itu menjadi miliknya, halangan terbesar itu nyatanya adalah kekasih pemuda itu sendiri. Namun bukan Rias namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja biarpun Gadis itu akan menghalanginya nanti. Apapun yang sudah menjadi keinginannya, bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkannya.

Egois? Bukankah memang itu salah satu sifat kaumnya?

Beralih kearah Naruto dan Ino yang saat ini sudah berada di atap sekolah. Ino sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia ditempat itu dengan naruto yang rebahan dan menjadikan paha gadis itu sebagai bantalnya.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang Gremory muda itu Ino? Aku yakin kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami tadi," kata Naruto sambil menatap wajah Ino yang saat Ini sedang menatapnya.

"Kelihatannya gadis itu sudah memulai aksinya untuk mendekatimu." Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Naruto mencoba menggoda kekasihnya itu, yang ditanya malah mendengus. Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah dengan santainya memencet hidung kekasihnya itu dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

"Menurutku sih tak masalah kau kalau dia menjadi selirmu."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan gadis yang barusan memencet hidungnya itu. Hey! Bukankah gadis itu paling benci dan alergi dengan seseorang yang ingin mendekati dirinya. Namun apa yang gadis itu barusan sunggu— "Kalau memang _dia_ yang telah disebutkan itu."

Meh

' _Sudah kuduga,'_ batin Naruto sambil memasang facepalm dalam hati(?).

Ino tertawa halus ketika melihat kekasih pirangnya itu mendengus setelah melihat reaksi pemuda itu akan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Namun sayangnya, tawa gadis itu berhenti ketika deringan peranda jam pelajaran dimulai kembali dikumandangkan, sekarang malah giliran dia yang mendengus.

* * *

 **A Week Leter (Few Day After Rating Game)**

 **[Night : Kuoh Street, 21.00]**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan di salah satu jalan umum Kota yang katanya menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Gremory dan Sitri tersebut. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan sendirian hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya sekaligus berpatroli di sekitar tempat itu karena ia saat ini merasakan adanya aura-aura sampah di salah satu titik ditempat itu.

Ia sendiri dari tadi merasa bingung dengan makhluk-makhluk itu, selalu datang lagi ke kota ini tanpa ada habisnya. Namun karena sekarang tempat disekelilingnya masih ramai dengan mahkluk hidup (Manusia). Ia terpaksa menenangkan tangannya yang gatal untuk memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Soal Ino. Meh, gadis itu entah kenapa tumben-tumbenan tidak mau ikut dengannya malam ini, entah apa alasannya. Jadi yah, sekarang Naruto seperti bujang tak laku karena berjalan sendirian di tempat yang saat ini menjadi tempat pertemuan para laki-laki dan perempuan yang ingin menikmati malam minggu ini.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika suara barusan memasuki gendang telinganya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mengaihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tadi. Dan Naruto bisa melihat, saat ini makhluk yang memanggilnya itu tengah melangkah kearahnya dengan langkah ringan sambil memasang mimic wajah riangnya.

Rias. Yaa, gadis iblis itulah yang saat ini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Naruto hanya diam ditempatnya hanya untuk menunggu gadis itu sampai ditempatnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu kalau Gadis berrambut Crimson itu membuntutinya selama beberapa saat yang lalu, namun Naruto tetap berjalan dengan tenang karena ia tahu gadis itu pasti akan mendatanginya cepat atau lambat. Dan seperti yang terlihat, Gadis itu sekarang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

Namun Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Senyum gadis itu kali ini terlihat berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Terlihat seperti, ada suatu beban tersembunyi dibalik senyum riang gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Rias? Kau tahu sendiri seorang gadis sepertimu tidak baik keluar malam-malam apalagi sendirian seperti ini," tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

"Umm.." Rias terlihat sedikit gelagapan dengan pertanyaan barusan, tak lupa pipinya yang sedikit memerah saat melihat Naruto memberikan senyum tipis padanya. "A-aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja Naruto- _kun_. Dan Naruto- _kun_ tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri kok," jawab Rias yang masih dengan senyum riangnya.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban _masuk akal_ gadis didepannya itu. "Dan kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Naruto- _kun_." Rias kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto memasang ekspresi bingung dan penasaran, setidaknya _itu_ yang dilihat oleh Rias saat ini. "Memang ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"Sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sangat penting." Naruto kembali menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, sedangkan Rias sendiri hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Rias mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu, sedangkan Naruto masih diam dan menunggu apa akan gadis itu bicarakan.

"Dan kita akan bicarakan itu ditempatku."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Naruto dengar dari bibir peach gadis itu sebelum dirinya lenyap bersama gadis itu dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna Crismon yang dikeluarkan oleh Rias sesaat setelah gadis itu menyentuh pundak Namikaze itu dengan tangannya.

* * *

 _Brukk!_

Mereka berdua muncul di kamar gadis Crimson tersebut, juga gadis itu langsung mendorong tubuh tegap Namikaze muda itu hingga jatuh keatas ranjang yang ada dibelakang pemuda itu tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah terkejut pemuda itu.

 _Pluk~_

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Rias menduduki perut pemuda tersebut dengan kedua tangan miliknya mengunci kedua tangan Naruto, juga sambil ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh atasnya kearah Naruto.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi barusan? D-dan apa yang k-kau lakukan Ri-rias." Naruto berbicara dengan terbata-bata, pesis seperti orang yang sangat _syok_ di mata gadis Gremory tersebut.

"Diam!" kata Rias dengan Nada tegas sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius dan sedikit menajam. Itu membuat Naruto mau tidak mau terdiam setelah mendengar mendengar perkataan gadis itu, juga membiarkan posisi keduanya tetap seperti itu.

Tatapan Rias langsung berubah kala Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku, Rias Gremory yang kau kenal selama ini bukanlah manusia seperti dirimu Naruto- _kun_. Melainkan seorang Iblis yang pergi dari Dunia Bawah untuk menjalani hidupku didunia manusia ini." Naruto kembali memasang raut wajah terkejutnya (Setidaknya itu yang Rias lihat (lagi))

Naruto hanya diam dan memandang Rias dengan Tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bahkan saat gadis itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang saat ini mengeluarkan cahaya Merah Crimson di ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku ingin kau tahu tentang siapa aku, apa alasanku membawamu kemari, dan juga.. tentang perasaan yang aku rasakan padamu Naruto- _kun_ ," setelah kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, Rias meletakkan kedua jarinya yang bercahaya itu tepat di kening Naruto.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang menerima ingatan-ingatan gadis yang menindihnya itu hanya terdiam, namun kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh terkejut mengetahui _beberapa_ fakta tentang gadis tersebut. ' _T-tidak mungkin,_ ' batinnya tak percaya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Rias kembali menarik kedua jarinya yang telah kehilangan cahayanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang ditindihnya.

"Itulah Naruto- _kun_. K-kau mungkin sulit untuk me-mempercayai jika I-ibis sepertiku ini sangat me-mencintai manusia sepertimu," kata Rias dengan mata yang tengah berkaca-kaca, Naruto masih terdiam dan hanyut dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"D-dan kumohon Naruto- _kun_. I-izinkan aku me-memberikan _Mahkota_ Hidupku untukmu se-sebelum aku.. _hiks.. hiks.._ d-dinikahi o-ole— _Hmmphh!_ "

Rias melebarkan matanya kala pemuda itu menarik belakang kepalanya dengan tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang kepalanya, serta pemuda itu langsung meraup bibirnya dengan ganas dan melumat serta mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya dengan liar.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rias masih dengan ketidak percayaannya dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada dirinya, hingga didetik berikutnya ia mulai membalas ciuman pemuda yang menjadi pelaku pencurian ciuman pertamanya itu.

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya larut dalam permainan mulut dan lidah yang mereka lakukan. Lumatan, hisapan, kecapan, bertukar dan menengguk salvia lawan masing-masing, semuanya mereka lakukan tanpa mempedulikan apapun selain apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sampai tiba saatnya mereka memisahkan bibir mereka masing-masing, namun keduanya masih terhubung dengan benang salvia yang masih menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Rias yang saat ini sudah sedikit berjarak. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat, kedua mata gadis itu masih berkaca-kaca menatap dirinya, dan itu membuat dirinya menyungging senyum tipisnya.

"Lakukan.." Rias tersentak dan terkejut dengan apa yang pemuda itu katakan barusan, Naruto masih dengan senyumnya. "Lakukanlah jika kau memang menginginkannya Rias.. _chan_ ," lanjutnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Author Note's :**

2 bulan yaa.. nggak kerasa udah lama saya ninggalin fic ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf teman-teman. Dan sepertinya ada penurunan kualitas dalam style penulisan serta alur cerita chapter ini, setelah saya membaca ulang sebelum saya publish, namun ide dalam kepala saya sudah mentok karena terpengaruh oleh permasalahan saya didunia nyata dan tidak punya waktu untuk kembali merenovasi chapter ini. Jadi saya harap teman-teman bisa memakluminya.

Baiklah, saya tidak bisa bicara banyak untuk chapter ini selain permintaan maaf saya. Jadi langsung saja kita ke pojok Review chapter kemarin yang saya rangkum menjadi beberapa paragrap, silahkan disimak :

Masalah Pair, saya sudah putuskan pairnya 2on1 (Ino + Rias x Naruto). Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa, tapi inilah hasil dari otak saya. Tapi sungguh, disini Rias punya peran yang saya buat sangat penting. Soal awal mula hubungan Naru-Ino akan tayang lewat media Flashback, namun tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

Siapa yang muncul dbelakang rumah Naruto? Hmm,, saya yakin teman-teman sudah tau dari ciri-cirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara. Tapi tidak saya tulis scane apa yang mereka bicarakan, kecuali penggalan perkataan madara.

Soal Tsubasa, hanya menjadi tambahan scane untuk sekarang, namun kedepannya akan cukup penting. Mungkin nanti saya buat sedikit konflik dengan kelompok Sitri karena perubahan Tsubasa.

Lemon asem? Ahh, gak nyangka ada yang nunggu buat scane begituan dari kemarin. Tenang, Lemon bakalan ada di chap besok, ufufu.

Soal, sifat dan peran madara disini sudah jelas mengarah kemana, apakah Anta atau Prota.

Fic lainnya akan menyusul. Dan semua fic di profil saya tak ada yang Diss, semuanya lanjut. Namun semuanya hanya masalah waktu melanjutkan dan updatenya. Saya harap ada yang mau menunggu, terutama fic Berzerker yang lahir dari pemikiran liar saya, hehe.

Dan itulah rangkuman jawaban review kemarin. Dan untuk chapter ini, saya harap teman-teman semua sekiranya sudi untuk mengeluarkan pendapat maupun pertanyaan yang ada dibenak kalian untuk fic ini.

 **Positive or Negative Review, you can gimme all of 'em. Positive Rev, I'll glad and proud it. Negative Rev, That's will make me gotta learn more.**

By the Damn way, I Gotta go now. See yaa in the next episode!

 **[Rule Breaker!]**


End file.
